Pokegirl Jade
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: What if Lily was not that she seemed, what if she was not born into the Evans family but adopted... and in Jade Potter's fifth year, what if Lily's origins affected her daughter in a rather... interesting way? Fem/Sub-Jade, Dom-Hermione, Lemons ahoy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Pokegirls is kinda public domain

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Thinking'**_

Prologue

_Godric Hollow, Potter Household_

Lily Potter nee Evans smiled fondly down at the small bundle of joy that was her almost one year old daughter Jade Lillian Potter. She looked behind her as she heard the laughter of her husband, James Potter, and his two brothers in all but blood Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Lily sighed as she could feel the small stirring of guilt within her, James thought that she was born to the Evans family, but the truth was… she was not.

Lily had been adopted as a child - the truth was, she was from a completely different realm of existence. Her family had been hoping to save their daughter from the dangers of their world and used their magic to send her to a completely new dimension. A dimension where magic was public knowledge and unafraid to show itself.

She wasn't completely certain why they sent her away, the letter she had been sent by the Goblins in Gringotts from her birth parents had been rather vague, something about monsters and terrorists that threatened her safety.

'_No matter what, Jade, I will do the same thing for you,_' Lily thought to herself as she stroked her daughter's cheek. '_I will do everything I can to protect you..._' Giving her child a kiss on the forehead, she left the sleeping child be and returned downstairs to her beloved husband and friends.

Three days later, Voldemort struck and the life of one Jade Potter, whose mother gave her very life to protect, changed forever.

_Fifteen Years Later, Hogwarts, Girl's Quarters_

"Jade?" A bushy, brown haired girl, wearing her school uniform under dark robes that concealed her feminine figure with attractive low-C-Cup breasts asked in concern as she moved over to one of the four beds in the room that was still occupied. "Are you alright, Jade?"

A pitiful groan was the brunette's answer as a mop of crimson red hair peeking out from under the covers buried itself deeper into a pillow. "Go away, 'Mione..." One Jade Potter complained, her pain obvious in her voice. "I don't feel well..."

"Alright..." Hermione Granger, Jade's closest friend and confidant, said in acquittal. "I'll let the professors know, then."

Another groan was her reply, making her wince in sympathy before leaving. For the last week Jade had been feeling in pain, a pain that Pomfrey could make neither head nor tails of and prescribed Jade painkillers and told her to get plenty of rest.

The painkillers helped some, but Jade still refused to leave her bed, citing that she wouldn't be able to focus on her studies with her pain.

After a few more minutes Jade grumbled slightly as she pushed the covers back, showing her lightly tanned and toned body to the world, her large C-cup breasts on display to the world, swaying as she stood and lightly stepped towards her trunk.

She gingerly pulled out some clothes, mindful of her aching body, and a towel before heading towards the shower for the girls dormitories.

'_What's been going on with me?_' Jade wondered as she felt the soothing heat of the water wash over her. '_My entire body has been hurting for the last week… I think I even went up a cup size… my entire body has been changing slowly..._' She thought to herself. '_But now..._' A dark blush formed on Jade's cheeks as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to alleviate the itch that had been building inside of her. '_Now… now I've been feeling so… horny..._'

_*****LIME ALERT!*****_

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Jade reached down with one of her hands and slid it across her wet slit, a wetness not completely from the water of the shower she was in. Letting out a light gasp, Jade continued her self ministrations, sliding her finger along her entrance, moaning from the bolts of pleasure that ran up her spine from the sensations. '_Why is my body like this?_' She asked herself as she reached up with her other hand to grope her own breast, teasing her nipples making her moan louder as she started to rub her own clit.

'_Deeper..._' She thought as she pushed one of her fingers into her cunt, letting out a loud gasp in the process as she sank to her knees. '_I need to get deeper..._' A second finger was added and she roughly pinched her nipple harder as she began to pull on it.

Jade panted as she roughly attacked her own body, her fingers plunging into her snatch at a rough pace, guiltily enjoying the pleasurable bolts that the pain gave her. '_Why is it… why is it pain gives me such pleasure?_' she wondered, even as she positioned her fingers inside of her pussy near her clit before pressing down on it hard with her thumb, causing not only pleasure to echo through her body, but a pain that doubled the pleasure she was feeling.

"Cumming!" Jade shouted out to the shower room as her back arched and her pussy sprayed out juices all over her hand.

Jade panted as she lay under the stream of warm water her body shuddering from her orgasm. '_Not enough..._' She realized. '_Why was that not enough..._' She felt a strong urging from her pussy, the need for something more, even as she continued to ravage her own body with both pleasure and pain, her mind's eye didn't see it as her own hands, but someone elses.

Someone pawing at her body as if they owned it, a hard cock pounding into her pussy without a care to her own pleasure. "More..." Jade moaned out pleadingly, her back arching. "Fuck me more… _Master~_"

As those words left her lips her entire being rocked in a monumental orgasm that shook her very being as she let out a loud moan as the most powerful orgasm she had experienced yet rocked her body.

_*****LIME OVER*****_

'_What… what was that?_' Jade asked herself as she shook from the orgasm. '_Why did I cry out… for a master? Just… what is happening to me?_'

_Meanwhile, at Gringotts_

It was another typical day at Gringotts, the various Wizards and Witches depositing money with the Goblins, or going to withdraw money from their Vaults to make purchases.

However, deep in the Bank, in a section normally inhabited only by goblins, a small lamp began glowing a vibrant blue as the detection spell it was attached to went off.

"Sir, we have a Threshold!" A goblin shouted out to the leader of the detection. "Location: Hogwarts!"

"Send out the Locator Teams," ordered the Goblin in charge of what some Goblins called the 'Threshold Division'. "Alert the Hogwarts House Elves to be on alert for any Witches who show altered appearances in any way and increased Sexual Drive. And once we locate the new 'Girl, bring her here to Gringotts to fill her in on what is happening to her!"

"Yes, sir!" the other Goblins in the chamber replied.

_In Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower_

Jade could feel the burning need within her body erode away at her common sense as she made her way down the stairs. She was unable to get the image of a hard cock relentlessly pounding into her as the owner dominated her body out of her head. The burning desire for that image to become reality relentless in its pursuit.

Entering her eyes, dark with lust, scanned the almost empty room, save for a certain pair of ginger twins who were no doubt planning a new prank, unfortunately, or fortunately, Jade had other plans for them.

Taking out her wand her mind fell back to the summer vacation that just passed, and a certain book that she managed to find in the Black Library without the Weasley Matriarch knowing about it.

The book that had caught her interest was on sexual magic… when she saw the title she felt a surge of curiosity that she could not ignore and ended up spending the summer reading it, even taking it with her to Hogwarts. And now, she was going to use the spells that she learned from that book to sate her desires.

The first spell that came to mind was one that sent the recipient(s) into a lust filled frenzy that they wouldn't be able to recall, even with memory viewing spells. "Furor Libidinosi (Lustful Frenzy)." She whispered causing a bright pink light to engulf the pair making them freeze in their actions before they hunched over, Jade didn't pause as she casted the second spell, one that will cause them to turn their attentions to her until they were sated. "Libidinosam Scopo (Lusty Target)." She said, pointing the wand to herself, causing a pink light to engulf her, which caused the twins, who were heading for the common room exit, to freeze and turn towards her, their eyes shining with a powerful lust that made her shiver in excitement.

_*****Lemon Start!*****_

The twins moved with surprising swiftness as they grabbed the unresisting Jade and threw her into the main part of the common room, pinning her face down against the couch before grabbing at her body, groping at it and feeling her up like a piece of meat.

Letting out a pleased moan as they groped at her body, she arched her back to allow them access to her breasts, access they gladly used as they roughly grabbed them, making her moan in pleasure and pain. Feeling her arms twist around her back she looked back to see the leering face of Fred looking at her as if she were a sex toy for his pleasure, a look that made her pussy wet with anticipation. "Heh, look at this slut George, dressed like this… she's obviously _begging _for someone to fuck her!" He sneered to his brother, who grinned in agreement.

Jade was indeed dressed in a slutty outfit consisting of a white, extremely tight white spaghetti strap shirt that looked to be two sizes too small along with a black miniskirt that was in a similar state as the shirt.

Jade shuddered at Fred's words and could feel herself getting wetter by the second under their leers. "Please..." she breathed out, her own lust becoming too much to bear. "Please fuck this slutty Witch with your hard cocks..."

George laughed lustfully, the spell taking away any self control he had over his lust as well as increasing it. "Well isn't that a proper request from a slut like you!" he shouted, ripping away the shirt covering her chest. "Tits like these, they belong on a slut like you! Especially on good little sluts who know their place."

"As fuck tools for our pleasure," Fred finished as he ripped the skirt away, revealing her bare soaking wet pussy, making him leer even more at her. "Look, she even knows to keep herself ready for us at all times!"

The twins laughed as they unbuckled their pants and pulled them down revealing their large, erect, members to Jade's eager eyes. "So big..." she whispered as she reached for George's cock, that was sitting right before her, wrapping her slender fingers around it, her panting, lusty breath ghosting over the skin of the cock before she reverently kissed the side of it. "It looks… so tasty…"

"Open your mouth, you slut," George ordered Jade in a demanding voice, Jade's body shuddering as she submitted to his will and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to allow easier access, not only to her mouth, but her throat should George so desire it.

And desire it he did, Jade guessed, as without hesitation or any thought to her well being he shoved his full length into her mouth and into her throat and immediately began to thrust his hips, fucking her face as if it were her pussy. Jade's entire body shook from the pleasure that she was receiving from the domination the twins were forcing upon her.

Fred was not idle as he slammed his cock into Jade's willing pussy, roughly breaking her hymen without a care, making Jade scream out in pleasure around George's cock, the pain of having her proof of virginity broken only serving to arouse her more. Fred immediately began thrusting within her, not even giving her time to get used to the feeling of his cock within her. This hurt Jade tremendously, but this only drove her pleasure higher, as she continued to scream around George's cock.

"This slut is loving this!" Fred shouted eagerly as he yanked on her waist length red hair, jerking her head back, coincidentally making it easier for George to get further down her throat.

"Her screaming around my cock feels _so _good!" George stated, his head lolling back slightly as her throat vibrated around his cock. "I'm gonna cum soon, make sure you swallow it you slutty witch!"

Jade was barely able to make the smallest of nods before George came, doing her best to swallow his seed as it flooded into her mouth. At the same time, she could feel her own orgasm approaching, the pain-amplified pleasure bringing her to her limits.

Feeling his orgasm taper off George pulled out of Jade mouth, the witch quickly clamping her mouth shut, ensuring none of his baby batter escaped her mouth before moaning as she tasted the seed before swallowing. Opening her mouth, she moved her tongue, proving to George that she swallowed it all.

"Such a well behaved Slut." George praised, making Jade shudder, even as Fred continued to relentlessly pound into her pussy, battering against her womb painfully making her quiver even more as she felt her orgasm rapidly approach. "Can't have that now, Slut… you are not allowed to cum until we say you can!"

"No… I… I want to cum!" Jade moaned out pitifully, making George scowl before he smacked her ass.

"Sluts don't get a choice bitch!" He informed making Jade shudder under his dominating glare. "Now, for your insubordination… I'll be fucking your ass!"

Jade screamed out once more, a combination of pain and pleasure as George began thrusting in and out of her ass. The fact that he was lubed by her spit was of little comfort as her virgin ass was forcibly split apart by George's cock, and much like his twin did with her pussy, he began pounding into her at a rapid pace that matched perfectly to Fred's own pace, making the witch scream even louder as both the pleasure and pain she was feeling intensified.

As they positioned themselves for easier access to her pussy and ass, Fred ended up underneath her, forcing her to bounce up and down on his cock as George thrusted into her ass as she rose up and pulled out to his tip as she fell.

As the three continued like this, Jade's screams rising even higher in pitch, none of them had any idea that someone was watching them, hidden by the doorway. This person was glad they'd managed to cast privacy charms around the Tower, otherwise the whole of the school might be able to hear what was going on.

The person was also glad that none of the three, but especially Jade, had noticed them, giving them a free show that they were definitely enjoying, even as a long-hidden part of them fantasized. Fantasized about being in the position the Twins were in right now, dominating Jade without any thought to her own pleasure - though it seemed Jade liked being dominated, given what the figure had seen just before the three started going at it.

Jade's mind was blank from the assault of pleasure and pain she was receiving from the twins as they relentlessly pounded into her holes, concentrating on their own pleasure as Jade's own submissive magical core prevented her from cumming until the twin's dominant cores allowed her to.

But even in the haze of her pleasure clouded mind, there was a niggling sense… _something _was telling her this isn't what would satisfy her. '_They… they are not my masters…_' Jade's primal, lust addled mind thought, even though they were dominating her magical core, even though they caused her pain and pleasure of the likes that she had never felt, they couldn't bring her to that peak her body was craving… the peak that only someone else could provide…

Eventually, Fred and George approached their limits. "Slut, we're about to cum!" Fred informed as he harshly gripped her breasts, pulling and twisting them as he desired as George twisted her sensitive nipples tightly adding even more pain to her abused body. "Cum as we splatter your insides with our cum. Cum as you become our baby making cum dump! Cum as we impregnate you showing the entire world just how much of a slut you are!"

Jade was just barely able to cling to sanity, but it was just enough for her to be able to scream, "YES! MAKE ME YOUR CUM DUMP! CUM INSIDE ME! PAINT MY INSIDES WHITE!" She screamed as her magical core released its bonds over her orgasm, sending her spiralling into an explosive orgasm that not only robbed her of her sight but of her very sanity it seemed as even as the twins' seed pumped into her, her body continued to move itself along their cocks, prolonging their pleasure and enjoyment of her body. "SHOW THE WORLD HOW MUCH OF A SHAMEFUL SLUT I AM!"

The group's actions didn't stop there though… they continued fucking, continuously switching positions, the twins' sexual appetite seemingly insatiable, not that Jade cared as she had long since lost what little sanity she had clung to with her first orgasm from the pair, her primal sex crazed instincts taking control as she allowed the twins to continuously ravage her body, not even caring that she was actually in the middle of her period, not caring if somebody walked in on them having sex, all Jade cared about at that moment was fucking and being the sex toy to the Weasley Twins or anyone else who happened to want to use her.

Close to three hours later found Jade kneeling before the twins, their still erect cocks in her hands as she stroked, licked and sucked on the objects of her lust with the twins leering down on her, alternatingly forcing her head down onto their cocks, forcing her to take them into their throat. "Alright Slut, here's our final load to you," Fred informed, a slight sneer forming on his face. "When we're done painting you white, I think we'll take you down to the Great Hall and set up a little fuck booth, I think 5 galleons a fuck is fair, right?"

Jade gave no response, her sanity having fled long ago, but the figure in the shadows silently objected. Jade was going to be _**theirs!**_ _**THEY**_ were going to be the one to exclusively dominate her! They wouldn't let her become a public sex toy, not if they could help it! Before the figure could think twice about it they raised their wand and with two quick whispers of "Stupefy," launched two red lights at the pair, dropping them like rocks.

Jade blinked as she stared at the two unconscious twins, her mouth still open as she had been occupied with George's cock before he dropped. before looking around. She let out a slight moan as she felt her needy itch return, assaulting her lower body. '_Find… master…_' was the thought that echoed in her lust crazed mind. "_Master~_" She moaned out aloud as she started to play with herself again.

The figure blinked at that, before grinning. So Jade was wanting a master, huh? Well, they'd be happy to oblige. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing the figure and features of Hermione Granger as she purposefully walked towards Jade.

Panting, Jade looked up at Hermione as she continued to play with herself, the uncharacteristic leer on Hermione's face arousing the sex crazed witch, something primal within her urging her on. "Mistress..." she breathed out to the bushy-haired witch.

Hermione mentally cheered at that. She'd harbored a secret crush on Jade ever since that incident with the troll in First Year, but had never acted on it due to what she'd read about the Wizarding world's opinion on same-sex couples. Still, she was sure that her wards weren't going to fail anytime soon, and a chance to actually indulge in some of her deepest fantasies with the object of her affection was something she couldn't pass up, and she felt a dark pleasure at Jade calling her 'Mistress' like that. She bent down and fiercely kissed Jade, her left hand roughly massaging Jade's breasts as her right went lower, ghosting along Jade's belly before pinching her clit.

Jade shuddered in pleasure at Hermione's rough treatment, something that felt just as good as when the twins had been pounding her. The pain and pleasure Hermione was forcing upon her was sending her spiralling deeper into her own lust, her magical core completely and utterly dominated by Hermione's, so much so that it even began to force her body to shift to a more appealing form for Hermione, her hips flaring out some as her waist slimmed, her own C-Cup breasts increased to a large D-cup. "Mistress," Jade said adoringly as Hermione separated from the changed witch. "I am your slave, now and forever..."

"My slave, huh..." Hermione mused, a grin settling itself on her face, even as she took in Jade's changes. "I like the sound of that..."

She pushed Jade onto the floor, and then positioned her own dampening pussy in front of Jade's mouth. "Lick, slave," she commanded, continuing her rough treatments of Jade's body, roughly groping Jade's breasts and thrusting three fingers into Jade's pussy.

Jade didn't even hesitate as she lunged her head forward and lapped away at her Mistress' pussy, doing everything she could to bring her Mistress pleasure as she drank up the juices that her Mistress' pussy excreted.

"Y… yes…" Hermione moaned in pleasure. "Just like that, slave, just like that…" She could feel her pleasure rising, much higher than even when she fantasized on her own. Her groping of Jade's breasts grew fiercer, her fingernails digging into Jade's breasts, even as she added a fourth finger into Jade's pussy, flicking and poking Jade's clit with her thumb.

Jade moaned as she felt her Mistress' fingernails dig not only into the skin of her breasts, but scrape against the inner walls of her pussy. But despite the pain and pleasure her hyper-sensitive body was receiving Jade still did not cum, her submissive magical core not allowing her to until her mistress allowed it.

Hermione was reaching her limits, Jade's ministrations coupled with how she submitted to her own ministrations driving her over the edge. "I'm cumming, slave!" she cried out. "Make sure to drink it all-" she couldn't say any more, simply screaming to the heavens as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

Jade did as her Mistress ordered and lapped at the juices from Hermione's powerful orgasm, not failing her Mistress as she made sure not to spill a single drop of the cum, her magical core pulsing out pleasure at fulfilling her Mistress' orders and providing her such pleasure.

Hermione smiled widely as she came down from her Orgasm. "Good slave," she said as she got up, looking down to see that Jade had managed to drink it all up. "Now for your reward..." she bent down once more, placing her head near Jade's crotch even as she roughly shoved Jades legs to the sides. "Cum for me," she ordered before her tongue plunged into Jade's depths, swirling around the insides of Jade's pussy and hitting most of the sensitive spots.

Jade twitched before she screamed out as her entire body _exploded _in pleasure forcing her to have such a powerful orgasm that she would have been knocked unconscious had her magical core not prevented it so that she didn't upset her Mistress. "W… Witch…" she panted out, her entire body shaking and twitching from numerous mini-gasms. 'Witch...'

Hermione greedily licked up the juices that spewed forth from Jade's pussy. That had been good. She looked up again, and could see sanity beginning to come back into Jade's eyes. "I've wanted to do that with you for so long, Jade..." she whispered. "I know that the Magical World frowns upon this, but I don't care anymore. I love you, Jade Potter..."

_*****END LEMON*****_

Jade smiled happily at Hermione's words. "Witch! Witch?" Her face twisted in confusion as those words came out instead of her intended words.

Hermione also looked on in confusion. "What?" she asked. "Jade… can you still understand me? Nod for yes, shake your head for no."

Jade nodded frantically in response. "W-witch." She tried again, scowling slightly as she was unable to speak properly.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Hermione remarked. "First your body hurts inexplicably, then it changes, albeit slightly, then you seem to be driven into a lust-driven frenzy, and now you can only say the word 'witch'? What's going on here?"

"We should be able to answer that."

Jade and Hermione turned in shock, seeing a team of five goblins standing before them. "Your friend will regain proper speech in time - right now, she is merely suffering from a condition related to her recent change. We can explain everything, but not here - it will be much safer to talk in Gringotts."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Well, Jade, my gut's telling me to trust them, but I'll follow your lead on this one. Do you want to go with them or not?"

Jade blinked in surprise, but looked over to the goblins, her instincts telling her to go, before nodding to Hermione.

Hermione nodded back, then turned back to the goblins. "Okay, we'll go," she said.

"Thank you," the lead goblin replied, before turning to another member of his team. "Portkey," he said, and the goblin in question produced a small lantern. Turning back to Hermione and Jade, he said, "Just grab onto this, and we'll be on our way."

The two girls nodded, and then gripped the lantern, even as the other goblins touched it, as well. An instant later, they were gone, on their way to Gringotts, where Hermione and Jade would learn several shocking truths.

And the wheels of fate began to turn…

_In another Dimension_

A man looking to be in his mid twenties with dark brown, crew cut hair, and green, golden flecked, eyes paused on the road he was walking on and turned around, facing towards the direction he had come from, in the distance one could see a large city with towers that seemed to reach for the sky. '_Odd..._' He thought, his eyes narrowing. "The wind is shifting… something is coming soon… but… what?" Settling his eyes upon the city once again he let out a soft sigh and turned the rest of his body towards it and started moving once again. "Perhaps I shouldn't leave just yet…"

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 1: A New World Awaits

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Pokegirls is kinda public domain. Any other franchises that might make cameos in this thing are property of their respective owners

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Thinking'**_

Chapter One: A New World

_Gringotts, Thresholding Division_

A group of seven appeared in the middle of the room specifically designated for returning Locator Teams. The Goblin in charge of the division walked up and said, "Great work, team. Now..." he then looked at the two humans, Jade and Hermione. "What's this? Two Thresholds?"

"No, sir," the team leader replied. "The red-head is the one who Thresholded - by the time we got there, she'd just finished a Taming Session with the other one."

The Goblin raised an eyebrow and inspected Jade closely before his eyes widened in surprise. "Jade… Potter?" he asked in shock. "Well, I suppose this shouldn't really be too much of a surprise… considering your mother…"

Jade and Hermione both looked in shock at that. "Witch?" Jade asked, mentally cursing whatever was keeping her from speaking normally. Hermione, however, had no such problem. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How is Jade's mother involved in this? And why is Jade only able to say 'witch' now?"

"Both questions are rather intertwined, first allow me to introduce myself," the Goblin informed, gesturing for the pair to take a seat as he sat back down behind his desk. "I am Grund, director of the British Threshold Division of Gringotts. Now… to answer your first question, Lily… she was not originally from this world…" The two female teens froze in shock as they stared at the Goblin. "Lily was born in another dimension, one that is rather close to ours, in layman terms, believe me, even_ I_ don't completely understand it. Whoever her parents were, for whatever reason, decided to send Lily to this world as an infant, where she ended up in the care of the Evans." He leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers before him. "Now, this was not the first time we have experienced such a thing, even if the magical world remains ignorant of it, and we keep an eye on those who arrive for a very specific reason. The residents of that world are not… completely human."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "What makes them not… completely human, as you put it?"

"It is… a long story… it all started, oh I'd wager five, six hundred years ago. There was this brilliant scientist named Jim Sukebe who managed to blend magic and technology, pulling off amazing feats in science, including genetic modification," Grund informed as he recalled the information that his Goblins had gathered for the Goblin Nation. "See, it started off with him trying to find ways to cure horrible diseases and illnesses, he took the 'damaged' parts of cells and replaced them with animal cells, like cats or dogs, creating human/animal hybrids. But before he could release this to the world on his own terms talking about everything he's curing, a reporter by the name of Linda McKenzie found his laboratory, took pictures, and decried him as a madman who was creating monsters. Before he could even _hope _to explain, the government and the people turned on him, attacking his Lab with the people who _volunteered _to undergo his treatments fighting back, giving Sukebe time to escape.

"He had grown close to the women he had been working with, for two reasons, the genetic modification he was doing caused a... change in their psychosis, they were now genetically and mentally in need to 'submit' to a male, something which Sukebe filled the role of as he was the only male nearby. He fell into madness at their deaths and swore revenge against humanity, so going to another one of his laboratories he started creating more of them, dubbing them Pokegirls.

"And when he was ready, he broadcast a message to the world stating that he was going to get revenge on humanity for destroying his creations. With that he unleashed what was called the Bloody Flu. In males it had no permanent effects other than being a normal flu. In women, however... it dramatically reduced their ability to become pregnant, something that was passed down to the next generation, then the next and so forth. That wasn't the end, though, he then unleashed the Pokegirls on them. They were able to overpower their technology and kill a great number of them. By chance, they found out about the fact that they 'submit' to males that dominate them, leading to the creation of Tamers. These men, and rarely women, would 'tame' up to six Pokegirls and turn them against the enemy.

"It turned the tide for a period of time, until Sukebe unleashed them. The Legendary Pokegirls. They were leagues apart from the normal 'girls, and could decimate entire armies alone. One of them created the modern map in that world. Typhonna, they aren't even sure if she really was a Pokegirl, but her power... she could _create _and control miniature black holes that carved into continents and nuclear weapons did nothing other than get her attention.

"Thankfully, even with the addition of Legendaries into the war they were still slowly gaining the upper hand against Sukebe, especially after the deployment of the Langoud, a ship built around a massive cannon that could _kill _Legendaries. After its deployment, we managed to attack Sukebe's main base, presumably killing him in the attack, even we've had no way of confirming this to be true. The Legendaries picked up his banner from there, but it was a losing battle for them, without his magic the Pokegirls began to descend into what is called 'feraldom', they basically lose a good portion of their higher thought processes and become less effective in battle, it varied from 'girl species to species, but it made it easier to take them under Tamer control.

"Once the Legendaries disappeared from the war front and then all together for the most part, the war was considered over by both sides. Unfortunately, they had created something called the Red Plague Virus in the midst of the war, it was like the Bloody Flu, but targeting the Pokegirl species. It didn't have the effect they were hoping for, but they managed to weaken them. That didn't last long, however, as it backfired, mutating into the Monster Virus once again affecting humans and animals, and completely lethal. Humanity could continue on, even with the human females unable to get pregnant, because Pokegirls were able to get pregnant with children, now like any normal birth it had a chance of being male or female, but there was one change, they could give birth to Pokegirls as well."

"However, with the human girls born to a pokegirl, there was a strong chance that they would 'Threshold', or transform into a Pokegirl near their mother's species. And with the massive amounts of 'Feral' Pokegirls running around, they were still in need of Tamers to, well, Tame them. Many things have happened since then, their world is... slowly moving to a more symbiotic and equal relationship with Pokegirls, but factions on both sides of the fence do impede that, much like Team Rocket and their offshoot groups or SEELE on humanity's side, they wished to either dominate through the use of Pokegirls, or simply kill any that weren't 'naturally' subservient. On the Pokegirls' side there was a war called Mao's Rebellion that set back Pokegirl rights for a long while, it was caused by an unfortunate misunderstanding. Then there were the Limbec Pirates who simply wanted to kill all humans. Finally there is Sanctuary, who want to reverse the roles with the Pokegirls being in charge and humans subservient."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense," she remarked. "And judging by what's been happening to Jade recently, she underwent Threshold into one of these… Pokegirls?" At Grund's nod, she continued, "And I'm assuming 'Taming' involves sex?"

Grund nodded again. "Yes, we have been unable to figure out _why _this is, but nonetheless it is," he said calmly. "And judging by how Miss Potter is speaking, it is safe to say that she of the 'Witch' Breed, here." He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the pair who looked down at the paper.

_**WITCH, the Magic Abuser Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)  
**Diet:** Human-style  
**Role:** Amateur magic-users  
**Libido:** Average mainly, gets High when they're excited  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
**Special Weakness:** Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy  
**Attacks:** Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect  
**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity  
**Evolves:** Sorceress (normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone), Puppeteer (battle stress… with dolls?)  
**Evolves From:** None

Witches are how almost every magic-user Pokégirl starts out. They can use only low level spells and Magic Techniques, but they are generally useful for those wanting to start out with magic Pokégirls. Witches are low in all-around power, but they are usually attuned to a particular sort of magic. They have little in the way of magical strength but can usually be counted on to have some minor tricks that make them useful in day-to-day affairs.

This is not to say that there are not risks in having a Witch Pokégirl.

Witches tend to be extreme in everything. Whether it's being pissed, battling, or Taming, they go at it with gusto and THEN SOME, encouraging their Tamer and Harem sisters to do the same. Most Tamers tend to want a more mild-mannered girl, but the growing few able to cope, though, find witches to be very useful, their powers capable of defeating Pokégirls that most would consider to be out of their weight class. Because of their tendency to overcompensate in, well, everything, a proverb has arisen. It goes: "Only a Witch could want to kiss you and kill you at the same time." This is most certainly true, as Witches sometimes find themselves frustrated with their Tamer's inability to keep up with them.

Their Witch's Curse attack causes completely and totally random things to happen, and not always for the Tamer's benefit. Fortunately, the effects are low-level and amount to nothing more than light slapstick humor for the most part.

There are rumors, though, of a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. All Witches scorn this rumor, but discrete observations have noted that the vast majority of them, especially older Witches, are afraid of the color red…

As an interesting side note, a Witch's Magical Affinity makes their skin much more sensitive, making them very ticklish and easily satisfied during Taming. It also makes them near useless in Sex Battles, but as they will state (very loudly, especially after being defeated by a Sex Attack), "That's not the kind of battles we're meant for, dammit! RRAGH!"

Also, never EVER accuse them of being Infernal. Doing so will get you a firecracker down the front of your pants. Most Witches have an almost instinctual hatred of Infernals, possibly stemming from a mystically-induced race memory of pre-Sukebe Salem. Frequently, when around an Infernal, they can be heard grumbling and occasionally muttering the words 'insult' and Salem.

Witches are a relatively common Threshold for the children of magic-type Pokégirls.

Side Note: Sometimes a Witch will be born with green skin. They usually have shorter tempers and meaner dispositions than their normal-colored comrades, and tend frequently to be found in Team Rocket-style groups, leading some to term them 'Wicked Witches.' They have a SEVERE skin allergy to water, as in being exposed to too much of it will result in severe rashes and painful boils growing on their skin. They can still drink it, however, as the allergy is just on their skin. Those affected describe the effect as feeling like they are melting. As such, 'Wicked' Witches quickly learn spells to keep themselves clean, as they don't have any other means of bathing…

"Wow..." Hermione said, looking over the information. "This is definitely interesting..."

"And at least I'm not a 'Wicked Witch'," Jade muttered, before her eyes widened. "Hey! I can speak normally again!"

"That is to be expected, although I think you have set a record on recovery from Taming Shock, basically it is the result of a Pokegirl's first proper bond with their Master, the Alpha Bond," Grund explained, nodding. "There are other levels, Delta Bonding where the two, or in rare cases more, can 'feel' each other's emotions to the point of near communication, and Recognition, a complete psychic melding, this is extremely rare and very dangerous, especially to active tamers as both feel what the other feel, and should one die… well. I'm sure you get the picture."

"Sounds similar to magically binding marriages, from what I've read," Hermione remarked. She then looked at Jade. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah," Jade replied. "I was a little shocked, at first, but I guess needing sex to stay sane isn't that bad." She then smiled. "And now that I'm able to speak again, I can make my reply to your declaration from just after my… taming…"

She leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "I love you, too, Hermione Granger… my Mistress," before kissing her.

Grund politely looked away as Hermione's cheeks flared bright red in response, even as she smiled and returned the kiss. However before either of them could get too into it, a polite cough informed them of their current location. "Anyways," Grund said, his voice a bit strained. "You have a choice before you right now, Miss Potter, you can return to Hogwarts and continue living here in this world like normal, which would include regular tamings from Miss Granger here, or you can use our portal that we had constructed shortly after the first person from the 'Pokegirl' world arrived, it links to a city named Vale where they have the Vale Magic Academy, I suppose you could say it is their version of Hogwarts, only it is an international school and not just exclusive to one country."

Jade pondered it for a while, but after everything that had happened at Hogwarts - the Troll and Sorcerer's Stone during First Year, the Chamber of Secrets fiasco during Second Year, the fiasco with Sirius and Pettigrew during Third Year, and the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return last year, combined with everything the Ministry was doing now, made her choice clear. She looked at Hermione, first.

Hermione smiled and said, "I'll be okay with whatever you decide. Of course, I'm also sticking next to you whatever you decide - I'm not leaving your side for any reason, Jade, even if I wasn't your 'Tamer' I'd stay with you."

Jade nodded thankfully, before turning to Grund. "I'll go to Vale," she said. "I've been placed in danger so many times at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore only does just enough to ensure I survive - heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he _**puts**_ me in danger just to fit his agenda, whatever it is." Her expression softened a bit. "Do you think you could send a message to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Let them know I'm all right? I don't want them going crazy by just disappearing without any message at all."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin…" Grund said musingly, an idea forming in his mind. "Actually, if you wish it, they could accompany you to Vale, it certainly would be better for the both of them, for Mr. Black, he would be free to do as he wished once again instead of fleeing from the law, and they do have treatments that may be able to assist Mr. Lupin with his Lycanthropy."

Jade smiled. "I'd like that very much," she said. "How soon can they be here?"

Grund turned before barking out, "Have Locator Teams One and Two find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and bring them here as soon as possible! Also, have Team Three return to Hogwarts to retrieve Miss Potter and Miss Granger's personal effects!"

"Yes, sir!" a Goblin replied, before issuing the order to the requested teams.

"It shouldn't take too long," Grond said, turning back to Jade and Hermione. "In the meantime, we have temporary quarters available for you - you are not the first returning Pokegirl who has wished to bring friends or family along."

Jade let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Thank you," she said to the goblin gratefully. "I appreciate this very much… Padfoot, he… he needs his freedom."

"I understand," Grund replied. "Also, since you are leaving, what do you wish for us to do with your Vaults?"

"Vaults?" Jade asked, looking confused. "I know about my trust fund vault… how many are there?"

"The Ancient and Noble House of Potter has Three Vaults the last I checked, your trust fund vault, the main vault where the most of their gold is deposited, and finally the vault that holds the most valuable of the possessions."

Jade's eyes were wide in shock. "T… Three Vaults?" she asked. "H… how much is… in them?"

"In total liquid assets the Potters are estimated around 150 billion Galleons." Grund informed, smirking at the shell shocked looks on the pairs face.

"150… billion?" Jade asked, incredulous. "That's… that's…"

"I knew you were well off, Jade, but that's _**well off**_," Hermione remarked. "Is there a way we could at least take some of that money with us? It could definitely help in getting our feet under us in the new world we're heading to."

Grund nodded. "We could convert all of it if you should wish," he informed with a nod. "We have connections with their banking corporation. I would suggest, however, that you go through the possessions in the third vault before we liquidate them."

"Y… yeah… yeah, that sounds good," Jade replied. "Though I would like to send one Million Galleons to Fred and George Weasley, to help them start their planned joke shop… and also secretly as a way to apologize for hitting them with sexual magic earlier today…"

Hermione nodded, realizing just how everything had started. "Yeah…" she muttered, "and hitting them with the stunners, too, but that might actually have been a good thing."

Jade nodded as Grund stood. "Please follow me, I'll show you to your temporary quarters," he informed as he headed for the door. "Your things should have been gathered and brought here by now."

"Thank you," Jade replied. "And thank you again for everything you've already done and are doing even now - hopefully this is our chance for a life free from Dumbledore, Voldemort, or any of that 'Girl-who-Lived' business."

Grund nodded his understanding. "You should be quite free in Vale," he informed. "We made sure that only an extremely select few know about this world and that we are connected to it."

"That's good, plus, I am feeling a bit excited at the chance to explore a whole new world," Hermione replied. "A brand new start, with untold possibilities… this is going to be fun!" Hermione turned to Jade and smiled. "Even more so because you'll be with me, Jade…"

Jade blushed as Hermione smiled at her. "Y… Yeah," she agreed. "I can't wait."

_Meanwhile, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Sirius Black was worried.

Over the past week, his goddaughter Jade had been suffering from a constant pain that had left her bedridden. No one could make heads or tails of it, and painkillers from the school nurse had only served to lessen it.

Now, it seemed like Jade had disappeared from Hogwarts altogether, and Sirius was worrying about her. "Dammit, what if some of the children of the Death Eaters got ahold of her…" Sirius said as he paced restlessly in his ancestral home. "Dammit, why won't Dumbledore let me help search for her!"

"If you ask him, he'll probably say that you're still a wanted criminal, and therefore it isn't safe for you to leave here," Remus Lupin replied, though he was equally worried. "And he'd probably say that I'd cause too much of a scene, being a werewolf…"

"Fucking bastard," Sirius growled in a dog like fashion. "_We _are her family, _we _should be there with her! I swear I am going to kill that manipulative bastard."

"Agreed. To be honest, I'm feeling a bit turned away from his 'Greater Good'," Remus remarked. "Good for whom, I wonder? For the world, or just for Dumbledore himself?"

"Dumbledore." Sirius answered without hesitation. Before they could continue the conversation, however, a tap at the window caught their attention, sitting at the window was an average sized barn owl with a letter tied to its leg and the Gringotts seal around its neck. "Gringotts?"

"Why would Gringotts owl you?" Remus asked. "I doubt it's for Dumbledore, they know he's at Hogwarts, and your status as a 'wanted criminal' means I doubt it's about your Vaults…"

"One way to find out..." Sirius agreed as he allowed the owl entrance and accepted the letter. Opening it, his eyes quickly scanned them over.

'Dear Mr Black and Mr. Lupin,

We are writing to inform you that your Goddaughter, Jade Potter, is currently here in the British Branch of Gringotts due to a recent development, we wish for the two of you to meet with us to discuss certain choices that you have available,

Regards,

Grund, Manager of the Gringotts British Thresholding Branch.'

Sirius was stunned silent. Remus went over, read the letter, and his eyes widened. "Jade's at Gringotts?" he asked.

"That's what it seems like," Sirius replied. "Though I've never heard of a 'Thresholding Branch' before…"

"Should we go?"

"Should, yes," Sirius replied with conviction. "However, I can't see how - the old man probably has monitoring spells over the Floo, and would know almost instantly if we left. And the same would be true if we left through the front door. And I don't have any dedicated Portkeys."

A sudden pecking at his hand brought Sirius' attention to the Owl, who hooted and nudged the seal around its neck.

Remus noticed this, as well. "Ten Galleons says that seal is a Portkey," he remarked with a bit of a grin.

"Sucker's bet, Remus," Sirius replied with an equal grin. "Ready to go, Moony?"

"Always, Padfoot," Remus said as the two gripped each other's hand, before Sirius touched the seal around the owl's neck.

_At Gringotts_

Grund was at his desk going through the necessary paperwork to transfer the latest batch of Thresholders, Jade included, and their new Tamer should they have them, when a loud pop followed by a shout of surprise informed him of some new arrivals. "Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I'm glad to see the two of you figured out that the seal was a portkey, Miss Potter said that you would have difficulty leaving without alerting Dumbledore."

Sirius sat down at the seat in front of the desk, Remus right next to him. "How is she?" he asked. "You said she was here due to a 'recent development'."

"Miss Potter is quite fine," Grund assured. "See, the thing is, she has recently undergone some… changes due to her mother's heritage."

They both blinked at that. "Changes? From Lily?" Sirius asked. "What precisely do you mean?"

Grund sighed as he gestured for them to sit down. "Get comfortable… it is a bit of a long explanation…"

_With Jade and Hermione_

"Potter Vault 3," The Goblin announced as the high speed mining cart came to an abrupt stop. "Here you go Miss Potter, this will store any items you choose to keep."

Jade accepted the duffel bag that the goblin passed her and climbed out of the cart with Hermione. "Guess this is it, huh?" She said looking at the door to the vault before pulling out the key. "Well, here goes nothing..."

Jade inserted the key, turned it, and opened the door, allowing the two of them to walk inside… where their jaws threatened to hit the floor. "Holy…"

Inside was a veritable treasury of various items, ranging from books to vases to weapons and even armor, all carefully organized and sorted on shelving units. "This… this is all of my families items?" Jade breathed in surprise.

"It is, Miss Potter," The Goblin informed. "Over 10,000 items are stored in here, from the mundane to the mystical. If you will allow me, I suggest you start browsing in the armory section first, I have been a part of an expedition to the world you are travelling to, some of the weapons and armors in here will be very helpful to the two of you."

"R… Right…" Jade replied, walking towards where the armor and weapons seemed to be gathered, Hermione right behind her. "I probably won't go for anything too heavy," she remarked. "Maybe it's part of my instincts as a Witch Pokegirl, but I'd rather stick with something light, with ease of movement. I'll probably put Runes of some kind on it to increase its defensive properties. Hermione, you can choose whatever you want, but I'd recommend that you go with something that protects, while not affecting mobility."

Hermione nodded in agreement as they continued to look at the armors, Jade's eyes pausing as they fell upon a set. "I… I think I'm going to try these on." She announced to Hermione, gathering them up before Hermione could see them and darting away for some privacy.

Hermione called out, "All right," before continuing her own search. Eventually, she came across an outfit colored bright green with some black trimmings that almost seemed to call out to her. It wasn't too revealing, but it did expose her back, her cleavage, and a small portion of her midriff, as well as showing off her legs and arms, though she could use defensive spells or add protective runes to it if she needed to.**(1)**

Hearing something behind her, Hermione turned her head only for her jaw to drop at the outfit that Jade was wearing.

It was a set of rather revealing black armor that easily conformed to her curves, it left much of her cleavage exposed to her eyes and exposed her shoulders, her left arm was covered almost completely with a single piece of armor that left some of her elbow exposed while her right was almost completely uncovered with a large bracelet around her upper arm and an armguard that left her hand exposed, parts of her hips, with some of her full ass cheeks exposed as well, and some of her lower thighs exposed. Each piece of armor was connected with a garter-like strap, the outfit was topped with a pair of five inch heeled armored boots that added an extra sway to her hips. "Do you approve, Mistress?" Jade asked submissively, looking at Hermione with her head bowed.

Hermione pulled Jade in for a searing, passionate kiss that left Jade rather weak at the knees. When they finally parted for air, she smirked at Jade and asked, "Did that answer your question, Jade?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied happily, her pussy wet beneath the armor at her Mistress' approval. "I am glad that you approve…"

Hermione smiled, before gesturing to the outfit she'd found. "What do you think of what I found, Jade?" she asked.

Jade looked at the outfit and pictured Hermione in it, instantly she could feel herself growing wetter. "I love it, Mistress," she replied, a blush building up on her face.

Hermione smirked again. "Thank you," she said. "Why don't you go look at weapons while I put it on?"

Jade nodded as she moved off towards the weapon racks in search of a suitable weapon as Hermione changed. As she moved her eyes scanned the racks before they landed on a section of pole arms, specifically a Naginata, the pole was wooden using some kind of black looking wood she didn't recognize about as long as she was tall with the blade adding another foot, the blade itself looked to be a dark grey with whorls of red on it and all along the pole were rune etchings. Her eyes closely examining them, ever since learning that the Potter's had an innate talent in runes from Lupin early on in the third year she had delved head first into them, even dropping Divination to take the Ancient Runes course. She was able to figure out that the rune amplified magic channeled through the blade, similar to a wand, but amplified to a larger degree.

Picking it up Jade gave it a couple of test swings feeling a strong connection with the weapon. Looking at the rack it was sitting on, she quickly spotted a scroll. Picking it up, she unfurled it and began reading.

'Shinku Ryujin (Crimson Dragon God)

A Blade from Ancient Japan that was given to the Potters by an Ancient family 275 years ago for services rendered in lieu of payment, this scroll contains instructions on the use of this blade.

Be warned, there is far more to this blade then we can comprehend, even with our knowledge and gift in Rune Magic, be cautious when utilizing these runes.'

"Shinku Ryujin..." Jade whispered, looking at the naginata with a faint smile. "I think you're perfect for me."

Hermione walked over, wearing her new outfit. "That looks like it suits you, Jade," she said with a smile. "Now, let's see if we can find something for me…"

Jade giggled as she picked up the sheath for the tip and slid it on before following Hermione, keeping a hold of the Naginata. "Hmm, with your build… maybe a staff? Possibly a Rapier if you're feeling risky?"

"I think Staff," Hermione replied. "I'm probably going to focus primarily on my spells for combat, and Staves have been Magical Foci in just about any entertainment media I know of. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if the Magical World started out with Staves, only downsizing to wands because they weigh less and are easier to conceal."

Jade nodded in agreement. "They're over here!" Jade informed, pointing them out to Hermione. "Wow… talk about a lot of wood…"

"Yeah…" Hermione replied, looking them over. Finally choosing one, she picked up a staff that seemed to be made of some kind of oak perhaps, it was almost bow shaped with black cloth wrapping about two thirds of the way up for grip, the top of the staff almost seemed to be a hand cupping a milky white jewel that sat there. "This one."

"I think it suits you, Mistress," Jade said. "Now, let's see if it has a scroll or anything describing it…"

It did have a scroll and the pair unrolled it to find a small description.

'Baculus Veteres (Staff of the Ancients), this staff was found by one of our tomb searching brethren inside of a tomb deep inside of Rome, we are not certain of the full extent of its powers, but we have been able to ascertain that spells based around light and shadow are greatly amplified, further research is required to find more.'

"Wow… amplifies spells of Light and Shadow…" Hermione mused. "I'm definitely intrigued as to what this can do."

"Let's go look through the scrolls and books, next," Jade suggested. "See if there's anything there we can learn from."

Hermione nodded in agreement as they headed over to where the written collections were, the pair split up as they looked over the shelves when something caught Hermione's eye. It was a simple looking, leather bound, notebook with no title, but something was telling Hermione to take a look. (**DKR: ACHOO!**)

Taking the book off of the shelf she opened it up to a random page and her eyes bugged out as she read the spells. They were spells of sexual origin, much like Jade had used with the twins, but geared towards domination of the partner, or partners, whether willing, or unwilling.

'_I… I could use something like this…_' she mused, taking out a pouch and storing the book in it before Jade could notice it. '_Might make my time in bed with Jade more… fun…_'

Jade, completely unaware of Hermione's find, continued to pursue the shelves looking for anything that might stick out when she spotted a set of scrolls, picking one up she read the title. 'Ancient Divine Language, Beginners Edition.'

Upon reading the title Jade's eyes bugged out as she lost a slight amount of color, Ancient Divine Language, the quintessential Holy Grail of Magic, allowing the user to use extremely powerful spells without the need of a focusing agent and drawing on the latent power in the air and earth instead of the user's magical core. "Like hell I'm letting these get sold off." She muttered as she stuffed the entire collection into the duffel along with a few other additions to the series, including three scrolls of battle spells and runes.

The two spent another few minutes going through, selecting various scrolls and books they wanted to take with them. "That's it for the scrolls and books," Hermione remarked when they met up afterwards. "What's next?"

Jade looked around carefully. "Let's check out what kind of items they have," she suggested pointing to an area where jewelry was gathered. "I mean, they might have some pretty good enchanted items here."

"Good point," Hermione remarked, as the two headed into the area with the jewelry.

As Jade searched through she found a rather interesting choker/collar that made her submissive side force an image of her wearing it with a leash attached that Hermione was holding as she moved around on her hands and knees. Her eyes darted to a small tag next to it that said that the small plate on it will automatically engrave the first words the wearer says after putting it on.

Smiling, she slipped it on and whispered, "Hermione's Slave," making the engraving appear.

Hermione, meanwhile, had picked up a few trinkets, some of the classic accessories that one might be able to find in an RPG, such as rings enchanted to increase the potency of certain spells, and the like.

As she was looking over the rings, her eyes fell upon a simple silver one, while the ring itself wasn't all that impressive, it's what the note said about it that caught her attention.

'Ring of Allowment, this ring allows for bloodlines to be continued in couples of the same gender, for males, it will produce a proper vagina while in females it will produce a fully functional penis.'

Hermione smiled. '_I guess same-sex couples weren't as frowned upon in the old days..._' she thought as she stored the ring in a pouch. Apparently it activated and deactivated with a code phrase, but she wasn't in a real hurry to test it out just yet.

A few minutes later, they met up once again. "This has been pretty productive," she remarked. "Anything else we want to take a look at before we leave and have them sell the rest?"

"Umm, just some things I spotted over here, Mistress." Jade informed, a slight blush on her face as she lead Hermione over to a series of racks that contained a _lot _of S&M clothing. "It appears that being submissive is genetic… may we please take some, Mistress?"

Hermione looked it all over. "Yeah, I think we can take some of this, if not all of it," she said, before smiling. "By the way, I like the collar."

Jade smiled happily as she quickly darted to the rack and loaded all of the clothing and a bunch of the toys into her bag before nodding to Hermione. "That's everything, Mistress," Jade informed, the word 'Mistress' sending a pleasant tingle through her pussy as a reward from her magical core for remembering her place. "Ready?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Let's get out of here and back to Grund - hopefully Sirius and Profe-_Remus_ will be there and have had everything explained to them."

"I just hope they don't take it too hard…" Jade said hopefully, her eyes showing her nervousness.

_With Grund_

"Why does this always happen?" Grund asked no one in particular as he stared at the fainted forms of Sirius and Remus.

"Because most families on this world aren't expecting one of their girls to transform into a being who needs sex to stay sane, Master Grund," another nearby Goblin answered. "The girls themselves aren't expecting it - honestly, I think Miss Potter and Miss Granger have set a record here in Gringotts by having the calmest reactions to Miss Potter's transformation."

Grund sighed as he shook his head. "I just hope they can keep their wits about them when they see their goddaughter," he prayed. "Better wake them up, those two are on their way back."

The Goblin nodded, before casting a Goblin spell designed to wake anyone who had passed out due to shock.

"Awha…?" Sirius said smartly as he woke up. "I just had the craziest dream Moony, some goblin said that Lily was from a different world that had a bunch of women who need sex to stay sane and that Jade was now like those women…"

"Huh…" Remus said slowly. "I had that same dream."

"That would be because it was _not_ a dream, Mr. Black, Mr Lupin," Grund informed. "Miss Potter and Miss Granger are on their way up here right now."

Sirius looked at the Goblin, before sighing. "Well, I guess that explains the pain she'd been experiencing for the past week," he muttered. "And at least Granger's a good friend of hers, so she's all right, there."

"The main question is, where does she go from here?" Remus asked. "And where do _**we**_ go from here?"

"Actually, that is the primary reason we have asked for you to come here," Grund informed seriously. "We have a magical portal to this other world, it is connected to their magical city called Vale, and Miss Potter and Miss Granger have both decided to make use of it to go to this world, we are extending the same offer to use this portal to the two of you, Mr. Black, you would be a free man, free to do what you wish… within their rules of course, and Mr. Lupin, while I am not certain, they may have something to aid you with your condition."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, nodded, then turned back to Grund. "We'll do it," they said in unison.

"And not just for the reasons you listed, either," Sirius added. "For one thing, this means we'll be able to stay close to Jade, to be there for her as we should have been."

"And it also gets us away from Dumbledore," Remus remarked. "I used to believe in him, but after all that's happened, I think he's just as bad as Voldemort, if not worse."

Grund shrugged as he brought forth the necessary paperwork. "The path to hell is paved with good intentions," he quoted. "We goblins very rarely concern ourselves with magical politics, but we are considering pulling out of Britain."

Remus nodded at that, even as both he and Sirius started signing the paperwork. "With Voldemort's return, and the mess the Ministry is making, I don't blame you," Remus remarked. "Where do you plan on going if you do leave?"

"To one of our many other branches," Grund informed. "Or did you think that we only operated in Britain?"

Remus shook his head. "I doubted you operated only in Britain," he said, "but are you all going to relocate to a single branch, or are you going to spread out amongst them all?"

"This branch will still monitor Britain, but only from France than here, the rest will be reassigned to the post they fit the best." Grund said simply. "In fact, Mr. Weasley, Bill, himself is being reassigned to the Americas."

The two nodded, figuring that the Oldest Weasley Boy would do fine there. "So…" Sirius began after they finished signing the paperwork. "I'd assume that Jade and Miss Granger are looking through the Potter Vaults?"

Grund nodded. "They are going through the items before we liquidate them all," He said. "They should be back soon."

"We should probably do the same with our Vaults," Remus remarked, his expression thoughtful. "See if there are any items we want to take with us - I'm assuming that any money we bring can be used in the other world, or at least easily converted?"

"Converted," Grund informed simply. "We have a standing agreement with their banks."

"Right," Sirius replied. "Once Jade and Miss Granger get here, we might take them with us as we go through our Vaults, see if there's anything else they might want."

Grund nodded as he sighed and leant back into his chair. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some more new arrivals that I have to greet and explain things to," he said, standing up. "Miss Potter and Miss Granger should be here soon."

The two wizards nodded as Grund left the room, only for Jade and Hermione to enter the room moments later. Jade smiled on seeing them. "Padfoot! Moony!" she called out.

"Jade!" The two returned as the three of them exchanged tight hugs. "Grund explained what had happened, but… I didn't quite expect this," Sirius said as he looked his Goddaughter over. "Are you alright, Jade?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I was a little shocked at first when I learned about the details of my transformation, but… I'm definitely okay with it, especially with Hermione as my 'Tamer' and a chance to get away from the chaos of this world."

Lupin let out a relieved sigh as he looked her over, taking note of her rather revealing armor and the Naginata she now carried. "Interesting choice of attire." He said with a slight cough as he turned his head slightly, also taking in Hermione's own armor. "Both of you…"

"We found them in Jade's Vaults," Hermione replied. "We wanted something easy to move around in, and found stuff that we liked that fit that category." She then gave Jade a rather fierce embrace. "Plus, Jade's outfit really accentuates her beauty, don't you think?"

Jade blushed and nodded shyly, and Sirius and Remus were left with no doubt as to who was the submissive and who was the dominant one in the two girls' relationship.

Sirius let out a slight cough, a blush evident on his cheeks. "R… right…" He said slowly. "Anyways, me and Remus were about to go take a look through our own vaults for anything we might need, why don't you two come along, we can use this time to catch up a bit."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine by me," she said. "You okay with it, Jade?"

"Yeah," Jade replied. "Let's go, Mistress!"

As they left to get to the carts, Sirius and Remus both had one thought on their mind. '_Mistress?_'

_A bit Later, Black Family Item Storage Vault_

"Geez…" Sirius sighed as he came to terms with the story Jade and Hermione told about how Hermione became Jade's 'Mistress'. "Shit really does like to follow you around, doesn't it, Pup?"

"Yeah," Jade replied with a bit of a sigh, "but at least it brought me and Mistress closer together."

"That's true," Hermione added. "I'd always had a bit of a crush on Jade ever since she saved me from that troll in First Year, but I hadn't thought about pursuing it before now, what with the way the Wizarding Community looks down on same-sex couples."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "One of my cousins was disowned because of the fact that he was attracted to men rather than women like was 'proper'," Sirius stated. "Actually, heard from him recently. He's never been happier since leaving the magical world behind."

"Just like we're about to be doing, only we'll be going to a different world, right?" Hermione asked.

Lupin nodded in agreement. "While it is a bit… extreme, I can understand why you wish to leave," he assured with a tired smile. "This world, they would never just let Jade go, either as their savior, or their scapegoat."

"And I'll never let her be a scapegoat," Hermione replied. "If they don't want to see her just for her, well to hell with them, and we'll try our luck elsewhere."

"Umm… we're losing our focus here," Jade remarked, before looking around the vault. "If we're going to look through the items here to see which ones we want to take, where should we start?"

Sirius hummed in thought as he looked over his vault. "Well… we do have a large selection of rather old spellbooks in here, and then there is our selection of enchanted items." He informed. "While not as impressive as the Potters, we do have a few weapons as well."

"Let's look at the spellbooks, first," Hermione remarked. "We found a few good ones in the Potter Vault, and hopefully we'll find more here."

Jade nodded as she gripped her Naginata tightly. "I don't think I'll need another weapon now that I have Shinku Ryujin," she said, looking at the weapon. "For some reason, just this Naginata feels like it is enough for me."

"The only ones who still need Armor and Weapons are you two," Hermione continued. "And depending on how much selection is available here and in the Lupin Vaults, we might need to go back to the Potter Vault for those."

"I got something I can use…" Sirius informed casually. "A gift I got from your grandfather shortly before he died, I'll go grab it now."

"I might use something," Lupin informed, before shrugging. "But, I honestly don't like wearing armor, makes me feel cramped."

"Makes sense," Hermione replied, before they entered the spellbook area and began looking through the books.

Jade nodded in agreement as she looked through the books herself, a small smile on her face at the fact that her 'family' would be going with her. Noticing a book she picked it up and carefully studied the cover. 'Cosplay Magic' '_The hell…?_' Jade said mentally. "The magical community is weird..." She announced to the pair making them look as she showed the book to them.

"One of them probably wandered into a Muggle Convention, and liked the idea of Cosplay, or dressing up as your favorite characters from fiction," Hermione remarked as she looked through the book. "These spells seem to take that concept to the next level, allowing costumes to be applied magically, and for some parts of them to move on their own."

"I am both intrigued and revolted at the same time…" Jade informed. "Have you _seen _some of the pictures of the Black Family, Padfoot got seriously lucky."

"Yeah, he is one of the best-looking members of the family, of either gender," Remus remarked. "Probably one of the reasons why they didn't like him, along with him being the 'black sheep', and not as into Pureblood Supremacy as the rest of the family."

Jade snorted as she accepted the book back from Hermione. "Maybe we should keep a hold of this, Mistress, I wouldn't mind doing some of these for you," she informed, her head ducking as a blush lit up her cheeks.

Hermione grinned as she thought of some of the possibilities. "Of course, Jade," Hermione replied. "Perhaps we can do some of them in private…"

Lupin let out a choking cough as Jade smiled happily, especially at the thought of some of the certain 'Costumes' in the book. "Right!"

"Anyway, let's see what else is here…" Hermione remarked as she looked through the books, spotting one with an intriguing title. "The Properties and Uses of Magical Fire…" Hermione read aloud.

"Mm, there's one here for Water Magic as well, actually, a lot of elemental Magics…" Jade said as she looked around.

"That would be because my family were specialized in the Elements," Sirius announced as he returned, the three turned and got a good look at the armor he was wearing, it was fairly simple, consisting of a set of silver colored greaves, armguard and a chest plate with a black cloak overtop. "Our family was also known as an Elementalist Family, for members, myself included, have an affinity for multiple elements."

"Interesting," Hermione replied. "We should probably take any book on elemental magic with us - I'd imagine the world we're going to also has elemental magic, but it'll be interesting to see how their spells compare to the spells on these books."

Jade nodded in agreement as she gathered a couple more books, her eyes darting over to her 'Dog'father occasionally. "Yeah, I'm curious about the magic they use over there," she replied. "Should be fun."

They spent another few minutes going through the books, picking out ones they found interesting or might need. "Well, that's that," Hermione remarked once they were done. "Now for the Enchanted Items."

"Not certain how many of them would be useful to be honest," Sirius informed as he scratched the back of his head. "We don't have very many that don't have a strong curse to them as well, don't ask me _why _my family was so adamant on gathering those ones."

"Right… hopefully the Gringotts Cursebreakers can deal with those curses before selling those items," Hermione remarked. "Anything else that might be of interest?"

Sirius hummed in thought as he looked through the Vault. "We do have a large stock of preserved potion ingredients and supplies," he informed the group. "We could make use of those."

"Okay, let's go ahead and take all of those, then go hit the Lupin Vaults," Hermione replied. "Once we finish with them, we'll go return to Grund, then set off for the other world."

"'Fraid my vaults don't really have much," Lupin informed. "But there are a few nicknacks that I want to bring with me."

"Right," Hermione replied. "Once we get them, we go to Grund and get moving. Well, let's get started!"

With a chuckle Lupin shook his head and lead the group of out the Black vaults.

_Later, with Grund_

Grund sighed as finished off the last of his paperwork for the final person to leave for the new world. "Take the job they said, it'd be an experience they said," he grumbled to himself. "Never said anything about this thrice damned paperwork!"

At that time, Hermione, Jade, Sirius, and Remus arrived in the office once again.

"Ah, finished with the Vaults?" he asked, silently thankful for the distraction. "Right, I'll need you to sign these to finalize the liquidation process, you will be leaving with the next group tomorrow, so we have assigned quarters for you to use in the time being."

They nodded, as Jade, Sirius, and Remus signed the required forms. "Again, thank you very much for this," Jade said to Grund. "I think a new start is just what we needed."

Grund nodded his understanding. "And I wish you all the best of luck in that world," he said. "Your trails will be tough over there, but… this time they will be trials of your own choosing."

"Thank you," Jade said again, before the group followed the Goblin assigned to lead them to their rooms.

The rooms were fairly simple, with Hermione and Jade sharing one, as Remus and Sirius each got their own, and once the two elder wizards had left the pair Jade turned to Hermione. "What would you like to do now, Mistress?" She asked demurely.

Hermione grinned. "Well, Slave…" she said as she walked up to Jade. "I was thinking we might try out something I found in your Vault…"

She slipped on the Ring of Allowment, briefly taking out the tag that she had taken with it, reciting the password quietly before kissing Jade passionately.

_*****LEMON START!*****_

Jade moaned as Hermione dominated her mouth, plunging her tongue into her Slave's mouth to explore it as her hands started to undo the straps to Jade's armor. allowing it to fall of her slave.

Jade lowered her hand towards Hermione's crotch to begin pleasuring her Mistress when she felt something hard, that was quite certainly not her Mistress' pussy. "Mistress… is that…?" She trailed off, looking down.

"I found something called the 'Ring of Allowment' in your Vault today," Hermione explained. "Same-sex couples must not have been as frowned upon in the old days, because this was to allow bloodlines to continue even for same-sex couples. For men, the person using it would gain a woman's vagina, while you can see the result for women." Indeed, Hermione now had a six-inch long cock. "I won't use it all the time, of course - I enjoyed having sex with you the normal lesbian way, and I don't intend to stop - but I figured I might as well give this a test run, and it'll be useful for if we decide to have kids someday."

Jade smiled and nodded in agreement before she sank to her knees before her Mistress, half-naked in her armor, her chestplate and lower armor having been removed during the make out session. "Then please Mistress, use this Slave's slutty body to sate your desires..." she said with a moan of anticipation. "Please, order your slutty Slave~"

Hermione's grin turned sultry. "Suck on my cock, Slave," she commanded, her robes on the ground and exposing her cock.

Jade shuddered as her magical core resonated with the order. "Yes, Mistress," she said as she obeyed the order, reaching out with her gauntleted hand she grabbed the long, thick cock and brought it into her mouth and began lewdly sucking on it, the moans Hermione was giving off arousing her even further. "Please Mistress, use my mouth… use my body for your pleasure…" She moaned out as she briefly took the cock out of her mouth only to suck it in once again.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as Jade sucked on her cock. "Uhn… yes… that's it, Slave…" she moaned. "Keep going… ah!"

Jade continued to suck as she brought her head down even more, taking her Mistress' cock deep into her throat and moaned loudly around it, knowing that it was no doubt showing on her neck given its thickness. Not even thinking of herself she continued to take her Mistress deeper into her throat, getting turned on by the burn in her lungs more than anything else.

Hermione's moans got louder as she approached her limit. "Ah… Slave!" she called out. "I'm cummin-AAAAAAAHHH!"

Jade could feel the spurts pouring down her throat as she pulled back her head in the hopes of catching some of her Mistress' cum in her mouth, a hope that did not disappoint as Hermione continued to cum, forcing Jade to swallow the inordinately thick cum, enjoying every second it was in her mouth.

When the orgasm finally tapered off, Jade pulled the cock out of her mouth and licked away any cum that may have remained on it, moaning at the thick flavor it had. "Mistress, your cum tastes _so good~_" Jade moaned out as she swished the remaining cum around her mouth. "I want more~"

Hermione smiled. "Of course, Slave," she said as she lifted Jade into her arms, carrying her to the bed. After depositing Jade on the bed, Hermione mounted her in a 69 position. "Use your tits as you suck this time, Slave," she commanded before licking Jade's pussy, her hands forcing Jade's legs out of the way.

Jade moaned as her Mistress licked away at her soaking cunt, all day she had been getting more and more aroused wearing her armor for her Mistress, whenever she had thought Jade hadn't been looking, or even if she knew and didn't care, she would stare at Jade with lustful, dominating eyes that just turned Jade on even more.

Still, she obeyed her Mistress' orders as she wrapped her tits around the cock before her and began to lewdly suck on the tip as she moved her tits in conjunction with Hermione's thrusts, relishing her Mistress' moans.

Hermione's moans turned to screams as Jade continued sucking, her cock feeling even more pleasure now that Jade's breasts were being used, as well. "YES!" she screamed, thankful that the rooms were soundproofed. "Keep going, Slave, keep going!" Whenever she got a chance, though, she would get in another lick, tasting Jade's delicious juices.

Jade ignored her own pleasure as her Mistress' commands took priority and picked up the pace, eager to taste her Mistress' cum once again. "My body, my very existence, it exists for your pleasure, Mistress." Jade breathed out between Hermione's thrusts. "You _own _me~"

"I'M CUMMING, SLAVE!" Hermione cried out as her cock began to twitch. "CUM WITH ME - LET ME TASTE YOUR CUM!"

Jade loudly moaned as her Mistress' order forced her into a powerful orgasm, the fact that her Mistress was cumming all over her lewd body only made it more powerful. "THANK YOU MISTRESS!" She shouted out gleefully as her body was racked by the orgasm jerking and twitching under her Mistress as she lapped up her juices.

Hermione mentally smiled as she greedily lapped up Jade's cum. Once their orgasms died down, Hermione repositioned herself again. "Time for the main event, Slave," she said as she positioned her cock in front of the entrance to Jade's pussy. "Are you ready?"

"My will doesn't matter, Mistress," Jade informed as she held her legs open. "Only your will and pleasure matter~ Please, use me, abuse me, treat me like a fuck doll, like a slave!"

Hermione nodded, before plunging her cock deep into Jade's pussy, thrusting rapidly within her, even as she started roughly groping Jade's breasts.

Jade moaned at the rough treatment, the cock pounding into her carelessly combined with her Mistress' nails biting into her breasts soft skin turning her on even as she screamed out in pleasure. "MISTRESS!" She cried out lewdly. "I love _everything _you do to me! Abuse me more, strike me, make me bleed, I don't care! I love it all!"

Hermione nodded, though she would never go too far, so as not to permanently mar her slave's beautiful features. As she continued pounding into Jade's Pussy and groping Jade's left breast, her mouth descended over her right breast, as she began suckling on it, licking and biting at the nipple.

Jade moaned even louder as the exquisite pain emanated from her breast, loving every minute of it as Hermione's fingernails bit into her breast a bit more, the feeling of utter domination resonating deep within her, driving her mad from the pleasure. "Mistress~ I am Mistress' Slave!" She cried out, pleasure rocking her body every time she said those words. "Mistress owns this slutty slave! Slave belongs to Mistress!"

"I'm cumming, Slave!" Hermione shouted as her limit approached once again. "I'm going to paint your insides white!"

"Yes Mistress! Impregnate your Slave!" Jade cried out happily. "Turn your slave into a Cum Dump! Turn Slave into a breeding factory for your children!"

Hermione cried out lustfully as she came, her cock shooting deep into Jade's womb. Load after load continued shooting into Jade's body, even as Hermione commanded, "CUM WITH ME, SLAVE!"

"YES! MISTRESS!" Jade cried out in maddening pleasure as she felt her Mistress' cum erupt inside of her womb sending her into a spiralling Orgasm that drove her to the brink of madness, not that she cared at the moment, she was a Slave to her Mistress' desires. "IMPREGNATE MY SLUTTY WOMB!"

Their orgasms continued for several minutes before they collapsed, Hermione atop Jade. "That was… very enjoyable, Slave…" Hermione whispered. "I am glad you are mine."

"Everything I am belongs to you Mistress," Jade announced tiredly. "My slutty body, my lustful heart… everything… no matter what you do to me, I will love it."

"Thank you… Slave…" Hermione whispered again, followed by a very quiet whisper which Jade could not hear as Hermione's cock disappeared, being replaced with her normal pussy before she took off the Ring of Allowment. "Now, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, Slave."

"Yes, Mistress," Jade confirmed as she fell asleep, very content with the fact that her Mistress was using her body as her personal pillow.

_*****LEMON END!*****_

_The Next Day, Portal Waiting Room_

Sirius sighed as he and Remus sat in a pair of chairs in the waiting room as they waited for the Portal to be prepared and the last of the travellers to show up. "Guess this is it, eh, Moony?" He said to his friend who nodded in agreement. "I wonder… you recognize anyone here?"

Moony looked around the crowd. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed a girl with long blonde hair. "Yes, I do…" he muttered. "That girl, with the blonde hair… I remember her during my time as the Defense Teacher at Hogwarts. She was in Jade's year. Did she… 'Threshold', as well?"

"If she's here, then most likely, hmm, say… doesn't she look like Alice, you know, the one Slytherin that Lily always hung around with?" Sirius asked as he tried to get a better look at the girl. "Y'know, she married Greengrass from Ravenclaw."

"…You're right, she does resemble Alice," Remus replied. "That must make her Alice's daughter… I wonder which side of her family came from the world we're going to?"

The two thought for a minute before turning to each other. "Alice," they said at the same time. "Remember in our fourth year? Alice was sick for a week or two? And it was then she and Greg got together?" Sirius pointed out. "Not only that but she had changed as well, had much more to the chest and had a strange liking for leather…"

"Which it looks like her daughter has picked up, as well," Remus remarked. "Though she is wearing a lot less than her mother…" indeed, the girl was wearing what seemed to be a simple leather thong and bikini top with a pair of stiletto heels that put an extra sway to her hips as she walked, that left very little to the imagination.

"Y'know… this helps put a _lot _of things into perspective, remember Lily's one squib friend, Natalie or something?" Sirius said. "The one we swore was part Veela with how we couldn't seem to take our eyes off of her?"

"Yeah," Remus remarked. "You think she was from the other world, too?"

"Had to be," Sirius said with a nod. "But it really makes me wonder though… how many people are there in this world from that one?"

Remus shook his head, having no idea, as Jade and Hermione walked into the room. They recognized the Blonde almost immediately. "Daphne!" Hermione called out.

"Hermione?" Daphne said in surprise as the Bushy haired Tamer approached. "And… Jade? You two thresholded as well?"

"Just Jade," Hermione replied, taking Jade's hand in hers. "I'm her Tamer."

"Really?" Daphne asked in surprise as she folded her arms under her rather sizable bust. "How'd that happen? The Goblins had gotten me practically minutes after I thresholded…"

"It's a bit of a long story, but the very short version is I was there when it happened," Hermione explained. "So… I take it you don't have a Tamer yet?"

Daphne shook her head in denial. "Nah, not that I would want anyone from Slytherin anyways, I'd end up killing them within the first minute, such pansies, can't take a little pain." She growled out, fingering the hilt to a whip that rested on her hip.

Hermione's eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Really?" she asked. "Well, it seems Jade here actually _likes_ pain…"

_That _caught Daphne's attention as she turned to Jade with an aroused smile on her face. "Oh _really?_" She asked in a seductive tone. "To think that the Girl-Who-Lived was a Masochist… mmm, hey Hermione, want someone to help you out with this little, slutty girl here?" Daphne asked, her voice a seductive purr.

Hermione grinned widely as she nodded. "I'd be delighted," she said. "As long as you don't mind me becoming your Tamer, as well."

Daphne smiled seductively as she jutted her hips to one side with her fisted hand placed on the side that was jutting out. "Mm, I have _no _problem with that, _Mistress_," Daphne purred out. "I may even let you use my toys on me~"

Hermione grinned sultrily. "I think we'll get along just fine then, Daphne," she said.

Daphne let out a seductive giggle as she _strutted _up to Hermione. "So do I, Mistress," she informed. "Mm, can't wait until we get settled in on the other side, and we can have some fun with Jade here…" She continued looking over to Jade with a lustful leer that made the Witch tremble in arousal. "Mm, that's right, I'm a Domina by the way, what did you threshold as Jade?"

"A… a Witch…" Jade replied with a bit of a shy, demure stutter. "P… probably explains how well I was able to cast spells…"

Daphne smirked. "Mm, that reminds me, I still have to pay you back for all those times you beat me in the duelling club that Professor Flitwick set up in our third year…" she said as she trailed off, her eyes racking over Jade's body lustfully.

Before Jade could respond, everyone's attention was drawn to a group of Goblins that entered the room, led by Grund, that walked over to what looked like a control booth.

"Alright, please listen carefully," Grund announced as he stood before the group. "You all should have the identification papers that Gringotts provided you for the transfer, as soon as you get through the portal you will be led to another waiting room where you will be processed by authorities on the other side, do not hassle them or try to bribe them, they take their jobs _very _seriously and have powerful guards who will put down any trouble the minute they see anything, now remember, one group at a time through the portal, anyone who has Tamers are first!"

"I guess that means we're in the first group, then," Hermione remarked, as she, Jade, and Daphne got ready. "You two ready for this?"

Jade and Daphne nodded their readiness to their Tamer, who nodded back before all three stepped forward. "Granger Harem," Grund said in recognition before spotting Daphne. "With a new addition already, you work fast, good luck you three, may fortune smile upon you."

With those worlds the Goblin hit a few buttons on the console, causing a silvery mirror-like object to slide out of the ground. "You may go now!"

Hermione nodded as they walked to the mirror-like object, and Jade called out, "See you on the other side, Padfoot! You too, Moony!" And with that, the three girls stepped into the portal.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**NOTES**

**1. This is the Female 'Elite Kurzick Armor' from Guild Wars 1, colored Green.**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style food, heavy on meat  
**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl, often used to discipline/oversee other Pokégirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, elementals  
**Attacks:** Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
**Enhancements:** Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor  
**Evolves:** Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** Nymph (Dark Stone)

Nymphs are already an extremely sexual race of Pokégirls, enjoying practically anything thrown at them. When exposed to a Dark Stone, they become something very similar, but with a slightly demented twist. They lose their power over pheromones, but instead gain the ability to use poisons and various plant abilities. Their sexual appetite changes from loving virtually everything, to loving two specific things: Pain and domination.

Their tastes in clothes change as well. They absolutely love any sort of leather clothes, ranging from being absolutely covered in it, or just barely being covered enough as to not be nude. No one knows if they make their own clothing or just get it from somewhere, but it is agreed the Domina leather is top notch.

Personality wise, Dominas are difficult to control and not recommended for beginning Tamers. They have some minor psychic talents, mainly their ability to use a gaze/voice attack called Dominate. Tamers that do not have a strong enough will often find themselves at odds with a Domina, constantly having to prove their dominance over them or using their other Pokégirls to do so. Tamers such as these are encouraged to either trade her away or evolve her to a Dominatrix, where she will mellow out a little bit.

To have a willing and submissive Domina, a tamer must show that they are the dominate one in the relationship. This can be carried out either through being forceful during sex, somehow being able to 'project' their will onto her, most likely through a blood gift, or just generally resisting her sexual advances and showing it doesn't affect them. Even then, sometimes a Domina will still believe she is the one in charge, or just won't be as loyal as a Pokégirl should be. There is one way to get a very loving and loyal Domina. Control is something they love more than anything, and giving it up is something they almost never do. If a tamer can show that they are the dominate one, and then give up some of that control back to her, she will do almost anything for him/her.

Their method of attack fits perfectly with their name. They strive to cause pain and to dominate her opponent. Their Rose Whip technique is a layered ability, forming a whip-like tendril out of a common plant, which they can then use for a variety of attacks, with the multitude of thorns on it, it is perfect for the amount of pain they love to inflict. They can also use Poison Lash to coat her whip in poison to further break down her opponent. They are also resistant to pain and physical damage, and they heal faster than normal.

It should be noted that while Domina are a common Pokégirl in criminal organizations, they are not evil. They are best described as having very loose morals and don't mind doing whatever it takes to have their fun with someone.

There are breeds with a natural resistance to the attacks of Domina and Dominatrix, such as the various cat-types and armored varieties like Valkyrie. Others are actually more susceptible, such as Ingenue and Tomboy. People with genes from these Pokégirls are more inclined to resist the effects of a Domina.


	3. Chapter 2: The Magical City, Vale!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Pokegirls is kinda public domain. Any other franchises that might make cameos in this thing are property of their respective owners

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Thinking'**_

Chapter Two: The Magical City, Vale

_Pokegirl Dimension, Vale_

"Hmm, it's a quiet day, don't you think?" a male looking to be in his late thirties asked the brown haired man wearing the flak vest as he sat atop of a tower looking over the city. "Mm, but if you have been here for so long, I don't think it will remain that way… will it, Ryu Hisanaga?"

Ryu looked over his shoulder at the man, the man was a blonde with cheery blue eyes wearing deep blue robes that covered the majority of his body and swept against the ground. "Who knows the future, Jinn," Ryu said looking back over to the city. "You know I go where the wind takes me, and it was telling me to wait a little while before moving on." He paused, listening to the sounds of the bustling city that drifted up to them. "The new arrivals from that world are arriving today, aren't they?"

Jinn Tokiha, Arch Mage of the Vale, nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Every now and then we receive several Pokegirls from that world, occasionally with Tamers or relatives. In the early days after the war, several families sent children to that world where they would be safe, and ever since we have received their descendants who Threshold, those who either wish to return, or those who cannot stay in their homes because of their appearance. In exchange for taking them back, we have good business relations with the bank that manages their transportation."

Ryu nodded. "Been going on for about a hundred years now…" he murmured, more to himself then to his companion. "I think… I think my successor may be in this latest batch…"

"Your successor? Someone who you may be able to teach your Blade Magic to?" Jinn asked.

Ryu nodded. "Not just to that…" He informed, his eyes distant. "Jinn… just like every other mortal, my time is coming to an end… my successor will be the one to ensure that we of the Nana Hanketsu no Ha (Seven Blades of Judgement) didn't die for nothing three hundred years ago. It's time Jinn, the next generation is gathering, they will be taking the reigns from us, whether we like it or not…"

Jinn nodded. "I understand," he replied. "I know that my youngest daughter, Mai, is training exceptionally well, especially after that boy she likes helped her gain a Fire Stone - I think my daughter is the only Witch who evolved into a Fire Elementalist before their first puberty. I have given the boy my permission to become Mai's Tamer when the time comes."

Ryu nodded. "The Yamato kid," he said. "Balls of steel he has if he was willing to stand up to the Arch Mage of Vale to get your daughter in his Harem."

"Much like his father," Jinn agreed. "If the Azure Tempest had been around back during the time of the Nana Hanketsu no Ha, they might have been the Hachi Hanketsu no Ha (Eight Blades of Judgement). A shame that his Bloodcurse means that he can't stay in one place for too long…"

Ryu hummed in thought. "It's best he wasn't there Jinn," Ryu whispered, a heavy look on his face. "But… I know what you mean, anyone would want him to hang around their city, means all the trouble makers just hand themselves in to save themselves the pain of having the Tempest bring them in."

"Yes, or he could bring in massive attacks by either Teams or Feral Pokegirls," Jinn remarked. "He told me when he dropped his son off that he possesses the 'Interesting Times' Bloodcurse."

"Mm, I remember that one…" Ryu responded, nodding his head with a nostalgic smile. "Can bring about so much trouble for the unprepared… Jinn…" He looked over to the Mage who raised his eyebrow at the man. "We did the right thing, when we fought that battle, we wanted the world to be at peace without having to worry about the Teams, but… it feels like we didn't make a difference at all, even their deaths… 'hold them in the highest honor' my ass."

"You _**did**_ make a difference, Ryu," Jinn said confidently. "You dealt the Teams a serious blow. Yes, new Teams have risen, and yes, Team Rocket, the ones that started it all, have made something of a comeback, but you showed the world that the Teams are not to be feared. They can be bested. Yes, they may come back like the cockroaches tended to pre-Sukube, but they are more nuisance than the threat they were so long ago."

Ryu nodded slowly his eyes raising up to the sky. "Jinn… make sure your most powerful mages are battle ready…" He said quietly as he stood up. "The 'Calamity of the Sky' is stirring, we may have beat her back into the Dark Continent Three Hundred Years ago… but… it wasn't forever."

Jinn's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed. "We will be ready, my friend," he said. "Now come, the latest group from that other world should be arriving today."

Ryu nodded. "Right," he said with a sigh. "I think I might oversee the process, you mind?"

"Of course, my friend," Jinn replied as he began leading Ryu towards the portal chamber. "If your successor is indeed in this group, it is only appropriate that you be present."

Ryu nodded in agreement. "I'll see you there then, Jinn." He said with a slight smile before dropping off of the tower and into the city below.

Jinn smiled slightly at his friend's antics before taking the more normal way down, via the stairs.

He still intended to be there to greet the new arrivals, but he wasn't one for extremely showy displays.

_With the New Arrivals_

Jade sighed as she, Hermione, Daphne, Sirius, and Moony sat in the waiting room. They'd shown their papers to the official there once they'd arrived, and then were told to wait for the one who would be officially welcoming them. "The Arch Mage of Vale huh?" Sirius said musingly. "Sounds like an impressive guy."

"I'm wondering about 'that guy' that the attendant was muttering about," Remus replied, an intrigued expression on his face. "Seems like some kind of celebrity or something…"

"I heard someone mumble something about a 'Nana Hanketsu no Ha', whatever that means," Hermione remarked.

"It's Japanese," Daphne said. "'Seven Blades of Judgement', for a title like that… I wonder what he did."

"Sounds more like a group than a single guy to me." Jade input. "I wonder who they are in this world? I mean, to earn such fame."

"Probably did something really spectacular," Remus remarked. "Either that or they took out someone really bad."

Before the group could make any more speculations they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening as two people stepped in, they were actually rather contrasting of each other, one obviously being a mage with the large flowing robes he was wearing, and the other seemed to be some kind of warrior with his flak vest and sword close at hand.

"Welcome, newcomers from the other World!" the one in the robes called out. "I am Jinn Tokiha, the Arch Mage of Vale."

The man with him nodded. "My name is Ryu Hisanaga, welcome," he greeted, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Some of you have had training in the Magic of your world," Jinn said. "We have others like you here, so you can continue your training in that magic if you so choose."

"However, the magic of our world is much different," Jin continued, as he conjured flames into his hand. "Our magic comes both from within us and from our environment, so we have no need of a focus if we do not wish to use one, though some of our mages still do use foci to increase the strength of their spells. Our magic is also much more varied, and we can perform feats some of you can only dream of with the magic you know. Those Tamers among you who wish it can be trained in our magic, and any of you who Thresholded into Magic Using Pokegirls like Witches will be expected to train in our magic."

"There is more to this though than sitting in a classroom and reading notes," Ryu informed seriously. "All of you will be expected to sit in several different lessons about this world that will be taken outside of the city, these lessons _are _mandatory, so if you decide to skip them and get yourselves killed, that is your own fault."

"However, do not let that discourage you," Jinn said confidently. "You are in a new world, free from any burdens you may have been under back home. Take this Fresh Start like it is, and once you have learned what you need to, feel free to go where you want and do what you want! The world is full of opportunities… you just have to grasp them."

"This world is dangerous, yes," Ryu continued. "But, when you are prepared for the dangers, this world is full of unseen wonders that have yet to be discovered, from the highest mountain to the deepest ocean, we have yet to learn everything of it, who knows, one of you may be the first to discover something in this world that we do not know."

"Once you leave this room, you will see a map of the city," Jinn informed. "Memorize it, for this city will be your home for however long you choose to stay. All I ask is that you study hard, choose your path carefully, and do not get yourself killed needlessly - there have been too many needless deaths in this world already."

He then smiled broadly. "And once again, Welcome to Vale!"

"Impressive speech," Sirius muttered as the pair moved to leave the room. "And I can tell, those two are exceedingly powerful…"

Jade didn't respond to the statement as she stared at the brown haired swordsman who turned back and looked directly at her, Jade froze as their eyes connected for what seemed to be hours, only to snap out of her trance as the man smirked and turned away, leaving the room with the Arch-mage. "Whoa…"

"You alright, Jade?" Hermione asked. "You seemed to freeze for a moment there."

"The swordsman, Ryu Hisanaga…" Jade whispered. "There's something about him… for some reason… he seems familiar…"

"How could that be possible?" Daphne asked. "I doubt he's been to our world… and we obviously haven't been to his…"

"I… don't know," Jade said slowly. "It… it was like he knew exactly who I was, and like he knew what was going to happen to me…"

"That seems odd," Remus remarked. "Perhaps we should go see him, see if he'll tell us why?"

Jade nodded in agreement, clutching Shinku Ryujin tightly. "Yeah, let's do that," she said as she stood. "I want some answers."

"I'll be by your side the whole time, Jade," Hermione affirmed.

"Thank you, Mistress," Jade replied.

_With Ryu and Jinn_

"So, was she in there?" Jinn asked his companion as they headed for the Vale Magical Academy.

Ryu nodded. "The redhead with the Naginata," he said. "I'm absolutely certain, otherwise… she wouldn't be holding Shinku Ryujin."

"One of yours, I take it?" Jinn asked with a bit of shock. "But… I didn't think you ever visited that world…"

Ryu smiled mysteriously. "Perhaps… perhaps not," he said with a smirk. "I was a young buck at the time and being such an old man now, it makes my memory of that time so hazy." He gave an over dramatic sigh and shook his head regretfully. "Such a shame growing old is, don't you think?"

Jinn shook his head. "All right, all right, keep your secrets," he remarked. "She was with two other women her age - she is either a Tamer, or part of a Harem already. Do you plan to train her here, or have her and her Harem join you on your travels?"

"She's a part of a Harem," Ryu informed, a smirk building on his face. "I won't be joining them though, there are some trials that they must overcome before they are ready, doesn't mean I won't drop in every now and again to teach her a few things though."

"Well, I guess you will do as you please," Jinn said. "Just… stay in touch, my friend, all right?"

"I will," Ryu assured. "Just make sure you remember my warning, I'll let you know when it's going to go down, not that you wouldn't be able to see the signs…"

"Of course," Jinn replied. "I will make sure our best Mages are ready, and I'll increase everyone else's training so that, when the storm comes, they can at least survive."

Ryu nodded and held out a scroll for Jinn. "They'll be coming to look for me soon, give this to the girl when she comes, it'll get her started on Blade Magic," he explained. "I would stay… but… there is something I need to deal with soon, and if it comes searching for me here…"

"I understand." Jinn bowed. "Good luck, my friend, and get the Azure Tempest's assistance if he is in the area - he often tends to try seeking out 'interesting times' as a way to try and satisfy his Bloodcurse so it doesn't trigger on its own and threaten innocents."

Ryu nodded his understanding as he moved towards the outskirts of Vale, lifting his hand up in a farewell gesture as he walked away. "Ah, that's right," he said, pausing for a minute. "Mai-chan's birthday is coming up isn't it? Here, give this to her for me will ya?" He called out to Jinn, tossing him a small, flame shaped, silver pendant on a leather string. "Later!"

Jinn caught the pendant, then shook his head as Ryu walked away. "He never changes…" he muttered. "Always the same enigmatic soul that I met all those years ago… but I could never ask for a better friend."

"Ah, excuse me!" A voice called out catching the Arch Mage's attention as he turned to spot the very girl Ryu was certain was his successor. "Excuse me, sir? But… your friend, Mr. Hisanaga, can you tell me where to find him, there was something I wanted to ask him…"

"He just left," Jinn replied. "Said he had something he needed to deal with. He did have something he wanted you to have, though…" He handed the scroll to her. "And honestly, even if you asked him your question, I doubt he would give you a proper answer. He is a mystery wrapped in an enigma, and even when he answers a question, his answer generates many more questions."

Jade looked at the scroll with a questioning look, reading the title. "Introduction to… Blade Magic?" She asked, looking up to the Arch Mage who seemed to be scowling at a memory of his own experiences with Ryu's roundabout answers. "What is Blade Magic?"

Jinn blinked out of his memory as he looked back at Jade with a thoughtful expression. "An extremely powerful Lost Magic from the era of the Revenge War," he answered, his tone serious. "It was a human theory that had been later proven and used during the war, it was one of our attempts to counter the Legendary Pokegirls that Sukebe had sent out to reinforce his lines, it was both a success, and a massive failure. While it easily had the potential to match the power of the Legendary Pokegirls, no one was strong enough to use it, and to prevent Sukebe or someone who had less noble ideals from getting their hands on it, it was sealed away, thought to be lost forever, that is until Ryu appeared… other than that, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, Ryu was especially tight lipped about this subject, for him to be giving someone a scroll on how to use it…"

"He must have a personal reason for doing so," Hermione commented from her side. "Something we might not be able to understand, even if he told us."

Jade nodded slowly in contemplation as she continued to look at the scroll with a small frown on her face. "Umm, one other thing…" she said, looking up at Jinn once again. "Who exactly _is _he?" She asked. "I heard someone call him Nana Hanketsu no Ha before when we were in the waiting room there…"

Jinn gained a distant, nostalgic look in his eyes. "The Nana Hanketsu no Ha…" Jinn said in a small whisper, but was easily heard by Jade, Hermione, and Daphne, who had walked up with them, and Sirius and Remus, who just caught up at that point. "The Nana Hanketsu no Ha were heroes… three hundred years ago they dealt a massive blow to several groups who were threatening us… Ryu is the only member of that group still alive today."

"Wait…" Daphne interrupted. "Three _hundred _years ago? Are you kidding, even Merlin didn't live past 250! And _he _didn't look _that _young! What, was he fed Philosopher Stones as a kid?"

"People on this world tend to age more slowly than on yours," Jinn replied. "Often around one year of physical age to every three years of actual age, up to about as high as one physical year for every ten actual years. But Ryu… Ryu also possesses a Bloodgift called Youthful Vigor, meaning his body simply does not age. We don't know how long he will live like this… but recently, he has started saying that 'his time is coming to an end', though as with just about everything he says, there is no clue as to just what he means by that."

Jade was silent as she absorbed the information that had been given to her. "I… see, thank you for answering my questions," she said gratefully after a minute, bowing to the Arch Mage. "We'll take our leave now. Thank you again."

Jinn nodded. "You are welcome," he said. "I wish you luck in your studies." He paused. "And, if nothing else, I do know this: Ryu has placed a great deal of trust in you by giving you that scroll. If he sees such potential in you, then I would do better not to question him. I do hope you manage to live up to his expectations."

"Thank you, and… I'll do my best," Jade informed with another bow before the group turned and left, heading towards their lodgings for the time to come. "Blade Magic, huh?" She whispered more to herself than the group. "Why is it… it sounds so familiar?"

"No clue, but possibly something we should look into," Hermione replied. "It could give us more information on the nature of the link between our old world and this one."

"Yeah… yeah I think you might be right, Mistress," Jade said with a nod. "It's been bugging me, how did the link start in the first place? What necessitated the need for both sides to cooperate like this, it doesn't make much sense…"

"We can figure that out later," Sirius said from behind them. "At the moment, we should focus on settling in, and then on our studies as we learn about this world and its magic, as well as the three of you continuing studies in our magic from some of the people here who can teach it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right about that," Daphne agreed with a wry grin. "Secrets of the Universe later, study time now."

As the group of five walked away, Jinn watched them leave. "Those five…" he whispered to himself. "Something tells me they might have the fate of both our worlds resting on their shoulders…" his eyes took on a determined look. "I'll do what I can to prepare them for that."

_The Next Day, Vale Marketplace_

Jade sighed contently as she felt the sun beat down on her as she, Daphne and Hermione walked through the marketplace, looking for some food and anything else that may catch their interest, enjoying the sights and sounds of Vale's centre of trade. "Wow, this is a really varied selection here, nothing like Diagon Alley," Daphne said as she looked around in interest. "Not to mention the number of sex toys, too."

"Given the sexuality of their culture, sex toys are probably one of the more common items available," Hermione remarked. "And they definitely have a lot more here than just about anywhere else that I might be able to think of."

Jade nodded in agreement. "I've never even _seen _some of the stuff they have here," she informed, sounding quite happy with the fact. "And some of it is fiction for us, did you see the guy selling _Adamantium_? Y'know as in Wolverine?"

"And Mythril, too," Hermione added. "To think of the potential things made out of materials we only thought of as fictional… it just boggles the mind…"

"I take it you're from that other world?" a voice asked from in front of them.

They turned to see two people in front of them, who looked to be about the same age as they were. One was a boy, standing at about 5'6" with dark brown, spiked hair and violet eyes, while the other was a girl, around 5'3" with a slim figure, bright orange hair, and vibrant blue eyes. The boy wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants, while the girl wore white, red trimmed robes that exposed her cleavage, her upper arms, her middle, and even the part around her legs was mostly see-through.**(1)**

"Ah, yes we are," Hermione confirmed with a smile and a nod. "I'm Hermione, this is Jade and Daphne, they're my Harem."

"A pleasure to meet you," the girl replied. "My name is Mai Tokiha, and this is my Tamer, Kouji Yamato… or, at least, he will be my Tamer once I undergo my first Puberty."

"Tokiha? As in the Arch Mage of Vale Tokiha?" Daphne asked in surprise. "Wow… that must have been an interesting house to grow up in."

Mai sighed. "Yes, I am his youngest daughter," she said, sounding slightly put out. "I know my parents love me, but it's the reactions everyone else gives that make me wish I was born into another family." Her face took on a look of sarcastic good cheer. "'Good morning to you, Princess Mai!'" she quoted, "or 'What can I do for you today, Hime-sama?'" She scowled, before glancing at Kouji. "Honestly, aside from my family, Kouji is the only one who cares about me for who _**I**_ am, as opposed to who my father is."

Both Hermione and Daphne turned to Jade with a knowing look, catching the Witch's attention. "What?" she asked the two, looking a bit off put by their looks.

"Sounds awfully similar to your own situation in the other world, Jade, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Mai's curiosity was piqued at that. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Back home I was something of a celebrity," she explained. "When I was about a year old, a Dark Wizard was waging war on the Magical World and for some reason targeted my family, he killed both of my parents, but when he launched his killing curse at me, it rebounded onto him because of some kind of ancient protection my mother enacted to protect me. I had became the Girl-Who-Lived and raised on a pedestal while my parents lay in the ground, their sacrifices forgotten…"

Kouji and Mai's eyes both widened at that. "I'm… sorry to hear that…" Kouji remarked. "I know Mai has to deal with a lot, but… it sounds like it pales in comparison to your story… I take it Hermione and Daphne are to you what I am to Mai? People who see you for you, and not the 'Girl-Who-Lived'?"

Jade nodded before shrugging. "Honestly, I just learned to ignore it," she informed. "People thought what they wanted to think about me no matter what I did, from thinking I'm a savior, to thinking I'm turning into a Dark Witch to even thinking I was Bat Shit Insane, I just stopped caring, but… there were some who crossed the line…"

Hermione stifled a giggle. "I don't think Seamus is _ever _going to eat right again after that right hook," she said giggling. "Hell, Pomfrey refused to heal him with magic after she learned what he said about your mom."

Mai giggled again. "Sounds like you have a temper like mine," she remarked. "Though I tend to set people on fire instead of punching them when they tick me off… especially after Kouji got me that Fire Stone last year."

Jade smirked as she hefted her Naginata to her shoulder. "Well, they should be glad I left after finding Shinku Ryujin here," she announced casually. "Something tells me he'd have disagreements of his own to voice…"

"Oooh, a Naginata!" Kouji remarked. "Very nice… most of my Clan uses weapons of varying kinds, and I'm one of the few who prefers to use Magic… partly because Kaa-san was a Fire Elementalist like Mai here."

"Wow, so… lineage had a strong effect here?" Daphne asked. "I mean, outside of inheriting a family name or something."

"The Yamato Clan actually started out in the pre-Sukebe period," Kouji explained. "Their origins were as a clan of samurai during the 'Japanese Feudal Era'. The fact that they're still going strong even to this day says something. But on a more general topic, yeah, lineage does play a big role - especially what Pokegirls are in your ancestry."

"For those girls who Threshold, the Pokegirls in your lineage can be a determining factor as to what you'll Threshold into," Mai said, continuing the explanation. "And for guys, and those girls who don't Threshold, they instead inherit Bloodgifts and Bloodcurses, both of which have origins in the Pokegirl DNA carried within them. Bloodgifts are positive effects, such as Longevity, or an affinity for a particular Element of Pokegirl, or increased tolerances against poisons, while Bloodcurses are negative."

"My Tou-san has a Bloodcurse called 'Interesting Times,'" Kouji added. "Simply put, he's often at the center of dangerous situations, such as massive attacks or large battles. It's part of why he travels rather than remain at the Clan's ancestral Compound. It's also partly why he took up a career as a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary - he thinks that if he seeks out 'interesting times', they won't seek him out, and thereby endanger any innocents. I might do the same once I become a Tamer, given that there's a chance I might inherit that same Bloodcurse from him…"

"So… there are positives and negatives with your enhanced abilities," Hermione surmised, going into her 'research mode', making Daphne and Jade groan. "Obviously there are families who interbreed in an attempt to keep their own 'superior' bloodline pure-"

"I think that's enough, Mistress," Daphne said with a light push to Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be learning plenty about it when our lessons start."

"Yeah, you'll learn a lot about this world," Mai affirmed. "And once you're done, who knows? You might decide to explore it, see what all it has to offer."

"Actually, we kinda already decided that," Hermione informed looking over to Jade. "When we arrived yesterday, Jade saw someone who she felt was familiar so we went to go find him, ended up find you father instead and he passed along a scroll that the guy gave to him for Jade, it was about Blade Magic… so, we decided to go out and look for this guy to get some answers when the lessons were finished."

"Oh, you mean Uncle Ryu?" Mai asked. "He's a good guy, but don't expect him to give you your answers - he often phrases his answers in such a way as to be frustratingly vague."

"That's exactly what your dad said, actually…" Jade replied with a sigh. "Why is it that when I want answers from someone they are always so goddamn vague?"

"Don't know in regards to whoever you were seeking your answers from before," Mai remarked, "but with Uncle Ryu, I suspect it's because he doesn't want to just hand out the answers. He wants people to work for answers, to think about things and discover them on their own."

"To discover them on their own?" Jade asked in confusion. "Why does he want that, wouldn't it take too long to accomplish something then?"

"I actually asked that once," Mai admitted with a slight blush. "He told me that it isn't the answer itself that matters, it's the journey _to _the answer that gives us strength."

"That's certainly rather vague," Hermione replied. "Though I'd assume the meaning is that in searching for answers to something, we learn something about ourselves along the way."

Jade's eyebrows creased in thought as she considered the words. "And it's completely right, Mistress," she informed in realization. "Remember when we tried to find answers back in our own world, we would always take something other than the answer away, in the end, the answer never really mattered to us, it was what we learned along the way that had the most meaning."

Kouji nodded. "Often applies to things I've learned, as well," he remarked. "Whenever I tried to learn something, I often learned something completely different in the process. When I tried integrating my Fire Magic into my Kenjutsu, it took me countless failures and many tries before I realized I was working on it the wrong way around - these days, instead of 'how can I integrate this spell into my Kenjutsu', it's more 'how can I use my Kenjutsu in conjunction with this spell'."

"So, Ryu must be telling us 'come and find me, this is how you will discover your strength.'" Jade mused as she thought back to the scroll. "Well, I guess we'll have to start looking for him when we leave, if that's alright with you Mistress."

"It works for me," Hermione replied. She then looked over to Mai and Kouji. "Perhaps you two could join us, since someone knowledgeable in the layout of the cities and towns in this world would be rather helpful."

Kouji and Mai shared a look with each other, no doubt seeing what the other thought of the prospect. "Sure," Kouji said finally. "It's more fun to travel in a group than travelling alone."

Hermione nodded. "Good to have you with us," she said.

"It'll be nice to have someone who knows their way around accompanying us," Jade agreed with a smile.

"For starters, why don't we guide you around the Market?" Mai asked. "There are many different shops here, so it can be hard choosing the best items if you don't know what to look for."

_Later that Month, Vale Magical Testing Field_

Jade panted as she stood in the middle of one of Vale's Magical Testing Fields, built with several powerful enchantments to allow it to survive any possible backlash or successful spell.

Shinku Ryujin was tight within her grip as she held it before her in a ready stance, the blade pointing to the ground, angled to the right, her mind was continuously reciting the chant for the spell she was preparing to use. "Focus onto my blade and smite my foe… _TWIN SLASH!_" Jade cried out as she slashed her Naginata twice launching out twin blades of energy that soared across the field before impacting against the barrier wall causing an explosion of air to ripple through the field. "Yes, finally got it down!"

"Nice work, Jade!" Hermione called out from the sidelines where she was watching with Daphne, before a look of shock appeared on her face as Jade started glowing. "Wh… what?" she asked.

Jade's glowing body seemed to shift as her breasts swelled a bit and she seemed to become a bit more curvy to match her increased breast size, as the light died down Hermione and Daphne were able to get a proper look at the transformed Jade.

Jade's breasts had definitely gone up a size, accentuated by the now dark red, black trimmed armor she wore, it seemed to be like a corset that accentuated her breasts even more by pressing them together while a pair of thigh-high armored 4 inch heeled boots were strapped to the corset with garter belts, on her arms were a pair of armguards that began at her elbow and ended at her wrists with a pair of metal plated fingerless gloves.

Jade's crimson red hair, that had been around her shoulders in length, now was streaked with black highlights and went down to her waist, her hair done up in a high ponytail by some tied string.

Jade's emerald eyes opened once again and she looked down at herself. "What… what happened?" she asked. "I look different now… and… I… I feel much stronger…"

"Congratulations on your first Evolution, Jade," came Mai's voice as she and Kouji walked up to them. "I have to say that you look good."

"…Evolution?" Jade asked. "What do you mean?"

"Evolution is what happens when a Pokegirl reaches certain requirements," Kouji explained as he pulled out his Pokedex to scan Jade. "From a certain level of experience in battle, to touching a special type of stone, or even stress in battle, there are a whole number of ways for Evolution to happen, and I think you have found a new way for a Witch to Evolve."

"So that glow signified an Evolution?" Hermione asked. "It started just after Jade successfully performed that spell."

"So… what did I Evolve into?" Jade asked curiously as she looked down at her new body.

"A… War Magess," Kouji said, looking rather surprised. "It's a newly discovered evolution of the Ronin, for another Pokegirl to Evolve into it…"

"That's rather surprising…" Hermione remarked, her expression thoughtful. "Hmm… that spell was on the scroll Ryu gave you, right? The one on Blade Magic?"

Jade nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, it was an introductory spell," she informed. "Useful, but mostly as a basis for learning future spells."

"Still, it was a Blade Magic Spell, one that not many people knew of before now…" Hermione mused. "Perhaps it's the fact that it _**was**_ Blade Magic that was the trigger."

"You're suggesting that any Witch could become a War Magess if they learned Blade Magic?" Mai asked. At Hermione's nod, she said, "That does make a little sense, actually, given that Blade Magic requires a weapon as a Focus, and War Magesses are Pokegirls who can use Magic and Weapons at the same time."

"Wow," Jade breathed as she looked down at herself one more time before looking at Hermione shyly. "Do you like the new body you own, Mistress?" she asked coyly.

"I do… I like it very much, Jade," Hermione replied. She then proceeded to give Jade a fierce, passionate kiss.

Jade moaned into the kiss as she allowed Hermione to dominate her mouth, shuddering in pleasure at the fact that her Mistress was pleased with her.

"Good work, Jade," Daphne remarked. "Now I'm looking forward to my own Evolution, whatever it is…"

Kouji coughed into his hand as Hermione's hands began to roam over Jade's body possessively. "Uh, normally I wouldn't be interrupting like this, but Taming isn't allowed on the Fields." He informed the pair.

The two instantly separated, blushing fiercely. "S… sorry about that," Hermione remarked. "…g…got a bit… carried away, there…"

Jade moaned in disappointment as her Mistress took her hands away from her needy body.

"Perhaps we could continue in a more… _**private**_ area, Mistress," Daphne suggested, noticing Jade's disappointment.

"I think you might be right, Daphne," Hermione agreed looking at Jade who was squirming slightly under their leering gazes. "Excuse us please, Kouji, Mai, but we need to get going now."

"Sure," Kouji replied. "We'll see you tomorrow, Hermione-san, Jade-san, Daphne-san."

The three nodded and walked away.

"Say, Kouji…" Mai began, looking at him. "Perhaps we could go somewhere more… private… as well?"

Kouji blinked for a minute before smiling. "Hm, let's," he agreed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Feeling a bit needy are we?" he asked in a whisper to her ear.

She nodded. "Y… yeah…" she whispered back. "I… I just underwent my first puberty, Kouji…"

Kouji's eyes widened slightly. "You mean…"

"Yeah… I… I need to be Tamed…" Mai replied, lust coloring her voice.

Kouji chuckled as he lead her out of the field. "I suppose I have just the thing to fix that up," He said to her, grinning widely. "A special _ointment _perhaps?"

Mai grinned. "Yes… Kouji-kun…" she whispered. "Make me yours…"

_Mai's Room, a bit later_

_*****LEMON START*****_

Mai gasped as the pair fell back onto her bed, embraced in a deep, longing kiss as the two fumbled at each other's clothing. "Mai-chan," Kouji whispered as he kissed along her jawline.

"K… Kouji-kun…" Mai moaned out as her hands fumbled along the waistline of his shirt, slowly managing to pull it up, exposing his chest.

He briefly pulled away from her to completely pull off his shirt, allowing her to do the same with her top, revealing her bare breasts to him, something he took advantage of as he dove straight down to them, cupping them with his hands and kneading them gently as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it while running his tongue over her nipple. Her other nipple was being teased by his hand as he rolled and lightly pinched it between his fingers.

Mai gasped in pleasure as he fondled and suckled her breasts, but she was able to keep her mind enough to reach down under his pants to begin massaging his cock.

Kenji groaned as he felt his lover's hands massage his hard cock, the feeling of her soft fingers running over the hard tool making him shudder. "Mai-chan," he groaned out. "Your hands feel so good…"

"S… so do yours…" she moaned, reaching up with one hand to grab the hand that wasn't massaging her breasts, and guiding it down towards her crotch. "L… let me feel your fingers inside me… Kouji-kun…"

Kouji complied with her wish as he slid his hand under her clothing and gently ran it over her lower entrance, making her cry out in pleasure as she squirmed underneath him. "You're wet," he stated in a soft whisper as he slowly slid a single finger into her snatch. "And tight…"

"It… it's because I… I want you so much… Kouji-kun…" she moaned, barely managing enough presence of mind to continue massaging his cock. "It… it feels so _go~o~o~od…_"

Kouji groaned as he could feel his pleasure peaking. "H… hold on a sec." He requested as he pulled away, making Mai whine in needy disappointment before he pulled off his pants and boxers and moved onto Mai, removing her clothing from her lower body making her blush. "You are so beautiful, Mai-chan," he whispered as he began to move back down, aiming for her wet pussy.

"T… thank you, Kouji-kun…" she whispered back. "And please… be gentle… I saved my Virginity for you, but that means it'll…"

"Mai-chan," Kouji whispered lovingly as he positioned his cock at her entrance. "Thank you, I love you Mai-chan."

"I love you, too, Kouji-kun," the Fire Elementalist whispered back. "Please… make me yours…"

Kouji nodded as he slowly began to push himself into her tight entrance, making her whimper as she felt her pussy expand to fit his cock within her. "M… Mai-chan, you're so tight," he grunted as he continued to push until he was pushing against her hymen. "Are you ready?"

Mai nodded, bracing herself for the pain she knew was coming. "Y… yes…" she moaned. "G… go ahead and… break it…"

Kouji nodded in understanding, and pushed himself in the rest of the way, kissing Mai fiercely as he broke past her barrier, claiming her most inner depths.

Mai was grateful to him for kissing her, muffling the screams she made as he broke her hymen and taking her mind off of the pain. After waiting a moment for the pain to subside, she shifted her hips slightly in a silent signal that it was okay for him to start moving.

Kouji grunted as he drew his hips out a bit before thrusting back in, moaning as he felt Mai's pussy walls rippled around his cock, trying to keep his cock within her even as he pulled out and thrust in at a steady pace. "Mai-chan… your pussy… it's so tight…"

"And your cock is… so big… Kouji-kun…" Mai moaned in reply. "It… it fills me up… so much… it feels so good…"

As Kouji thrust into her he could feel his orgasm building up. "Mai-chan, I… I'm cumming!" He informed with a grunt as he attempted to hold it back.

"M… me, too, Kouji-kun!" she moaned out, feeling her own orgasm building. "C-cum inside me! Paint my insides white!"

"Mai-chan!" Kouji shouted out as he released his orgasm deep within her, flooding her insides with his cum.

"Kouji-kun!" Mai shouted out as well as she orgasmed, her pussy walls spasming around his cock and milking it for all it was worth. "F… Fire… Elementalist…" she moaned as her orgasm faded and Taming Shock settled in.

Kouji chuckled as she spoke her species name. "Y'know, I find it cute when you say your species name like that," he informed, making Mai blush in embarrassment. "Especially when you get all embarrassed like that."

Rather than try saying anything else, Mai simply let her actions speak for her, first gently slapping him upside the head, then pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

As Kouji returned the kiss he moaned as Mai rolled her hips against him, causing his cock to shift inside of her. "Somebody is ready for round two, I take it."

Mai nodded, before kissing him again.

_*****LEMON OVER!*****_

_With Sirius and Remus, Vale Pokegirl Center_

The two living Marauders both stood outside the pokegirl center, silent as they contemplated something. "Was it just me, or was that test ungodly easy?" Sirius asked his friend as they mulled over the exam.

"Probably designed to weed out the idiots," Remus remarked. "I mean, idiots exist in all walks of life in our old world, both Magical and Muggle. It's probably the same here, and the test is a way to keep them from becoming Tamers."

"I can understand that, it just… wow, people actually _fail _that?" Sirius asked skeptically. "The first question was aside from humans, who inhabit the planet!"

"I admit, that is a bit much," Remus remarked. "However, when I was looking up info on their 'Bloodgifts' and 'Bloodcurses', I found a Bloodcurse called 'Insanely High Stupidity'."

Sirius groaned. "I am _so _glad Hermione found Jade before she could be transferred over here, who knows who could've picked Jade up?" he said with a sigh.

"Yes, it is very fortuitous that Hermione was there," Remus remarked. "Apparently, though, Insanely High Stupidity is one of the rarer Bloodcurses, and Bloodcurses themselves are much rarer than Bloodgifts, so I doubt we'd have had too much to worry about. Honestly, I'm more intrigued by that 'Interesting Times' Bloodcurse I read about - did you know that in our old world, 'May you live in Interesting Times' isn't just a Muggle Proverb, but a Chinese Curse?"

"That makes me wonder," Sirius mused. "Did Jade get cursed by a chinese fellow at any point in her life?"

"Don't know, but it could have been James who got cursed," Remus said. "I remember hearing that Chinese Curses, especially that one, are almost impossible to remove, and have the possibility of being passed down from generation to generation. It's quite possible James had that curse given to him, and simply passed it on to Jade."

Sirius groaned. "Great, and because we are essentially her family, we are going to get dragged into whatever shenanigans she gets into, aren't we?"

"It beats the alternative," Remus said with a shrug. "The alternative being what happened after James and Lily were killed."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Guess you're right," he agreed before looking up at the center. "You took a look at their available 'girls?"

"Yeah… given where we are, most of the available 'starters' are Magic-Types," Remus informed. "They do have a few others, but almost every option available to starters here at Vale is at least partly Magic-Type."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Well, time to meet the potentials I suppose…" he mused as the pair stepped through and headed to the front desk. "Excuse me, we're here about getting our starter girls?"

The receptionist, a NurseJoy, smiled up at the pair and accepted their forms and reviewed them quickly. "Of course, please, follow me." She said as she stood, leading the pair through the center before they came to a rather large room where a large group of women were lounging around, passing the time with the various activities provided. "Please, take your time."

The NurseJoy then left them in the entrance alcove of the room, which allowed prospective Tamers a chance to look over their prospective girls, and even check their information via a holographic touch-screen interface, something Sirius and Remus had never seen before coming to this world.

"Well now, this is going to be… interesting, to say the least." Sirius commented. "So, any catching your interest, Moony?"

Remus looked around the room, before spotting a woman with dark black hair, but what stuck out to him were her ears, which almost looked slightly… pointed? "That one, over there," he said, pointing her out to Sirius. "Is it just me, or do her ears look somewhat pointed to you?"

Sirius studied the woman a bit before nodding. "Yeah, I think you're right about that," he agreed slowly.

Remus went over to the holographic screen, flicking through the images on the screen one by one until he came across the woman's image. "Here we go…" he said once he saw her image on the screen. "Looks like she's… a 'Lupina'?" seeing a little icon next to her species name, he touched it, bringing up the data on the species just like it would on a Pokedex… and his eyes widened as he read.

Sirius looked over his friends shoulder, reading the entry before chuckling. "I'd say she's a perfect match for you, _Moony_," he announced as he looked over the room again. "The Werewolf Wizard and Werewolf Warrior, it's fate."

Remus nodded slightly, before looking at Remus. "How about you, _Padfoot_?" he asked. "Anyone seem to strike your fancy?"

"Well… what about that red-head there," he said, pointing to a red headed woman clad in some armor with a long cloak about a head shorter than Sirius, she looked to be in the middle of cursing out an extremely large breasted woman who had a haughty smirk on her face.

"Looks a little like Lily, only shorter and… a little flatter…" Remus remarked, before flipping through the interface until he found her. "Here we are - her name's Lina, and it seems she's a 'Sorceress'," he informed. "If I remember correctly, they're what one could call the 'Default' Evolution of the Witch, and are extremely powerful… oh, there's a note here: 'Don't ever call her short or flat-chested, or get between her and her food.'"

"Which that lady seemed to have done both." Sirius commented as he watched Lina get angrier by the second to the point where she held her hands out, palms facing the woman and began to chant. "That might not be good…"

It seemed that the other women in the room thought so, too, as they looked at Lina, then started running for the exits, while the woman who had angered Lina was still standing there and smirking haughtily at Lina.

Even though the room was soundproofed they could clearly hear her shout out, "**DRAGON SLAVE!**" Causing the pair to look at each other before ducking down beneath the window, seconds before the entire room exploded with the windows shattering outwards.

The explosion didn't progress much farther than that, the walls of this particular Pokegirl Center being reinforced against spells, but the walls of the room were clearly scorched, and bent outward by the blast.

Peeking over the edge of the windowsill they saw that the majority of the Pokegirls escaped from harm in time, although the one that had been mocking Lina was notably absent, while Lina stood in the now empty room huffing from the exertion of the spell. "Dibs," Sirius said staring at the woman. "Dear god she is scary but dibs all the same, _that _is firepower we need."

"Agreed," Remus replied, staring as well. "I'll see if I can find that Lupina. I think you're right in saying she'd be a good match for me, and might even help me get my wolf side under better control."

As Lupin headed off to find the Lupina that caught his interest, Sirius hopped over the windowsill and walked over to Lina, who eyed him speculatively. "Now, that was some serious fireworks there," he commented lightly, raising his hands to show that he meant to harm. "Name's Sirius Black, and no, I'm not all that serious."

Lina laughed a bit. "Nice joke there," she said. "My name's Lina Inverse. I take it you're wanting to be my Tamer?"

Sirius grinned widely. "I would like for that to happen, yeah," he admitted freely. "See, my goddaughter has a rather annoying habit of getting herself mixed up in things that she really shouldn't be, and I need more strength than I possess to protect her."

"And since I know Dragon Slave, one of the most powerful Spells out there, that means you'll have power in spades." She grinned. "Sure. I might even try teaching you some of my spells - Not quite sure about the Dragon Slave, but I know a fair bit of other spells you might be able to use."

Sirius shrugged. "So, whaddya say?" He asked. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure thing," she said. "I look forward to meeting this goddaughter of yours."

"For some reason I am seeing a scene of horror with civilians crying out in fear." Sirius mused before he shrugged. "Meh, probably nothing."

"Well, let's get going then so you can get registered as my Tamer," Lina remarked.

Sirius smirked as the pair moved to the exit, ignoring the destroyed room around them as the 'girls started picking through the remains.

Meanwhile, Remus had started searching through the destroyed room for the Lupina, but wasn't having much luck. He knew she'd probably survived, so he was beginning to wonder if she'd managed to get out of the room altogether.

Heading for one of the exits near the place where she was at he entered into a dormitory like room filled with beds, the Lupina he was searching for sitting in one of the chairs in the room, reading a book. As he approached the woman paused in her reading, lifting up her head and seemed to sniff at the air before turning to see Remus standing there with his arms open in a sign of non-hostility. "You a tamer?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "My name is Remus Lupin, and you are?"

"Eden," the woman said as she stood and turned to face him, allowing the werewolf to get a good look at her, her black hair was spiky and fell her neck with eyes that were a deep crimson red, she was wearing a black leather jacket that seemed a size too small for her as she left it halfway unzipped displaying a generous amounts of cleavage, and the fact that it didn't seem like she wore anything under it, along with a black skirt that went down to mid thigh with a slit on one side for mobility and had a pair of boots that looked like they were designed for combat with five inch heels. "Interesting, you have the scent of one of my breed around you…"

Remus sighed a little at that. "I come from another world, one where Pokegirls don't occur naturally, but where the mystical creatures some of them are no doubt based on do exist." He then lowered his gaze slightly as he continued, "When I was young, I was… bitten by a werewolf… and so now I am a werewolf, myself."

Eden raised an eyebrow to show her curiosity. "You can't control it, can you?" She asked, getting a surprised look from Lupin. "The beast scent is wild while the human scent is afraid, you are afraid of yourself."

"I… I am…" he said. "I take a potion every time the full moon comes around… it restrains the werewolf within me and keeps me from transforming on the full moon… I don't want to harm those around me simply because of what I am."

Eden was silent for a minute as she studied him before letting out a sigh. "I will join you for now," she announced with another sigh. "It is just sad to see a grown man so afraid of _himself_. You need to learn how to control your beast."

"Thank you…" Remus said with a sigh of relief. "I… I hope you can help me learn to control it, and hopefully I will be able to teach you about my world, as well."

Eden shrugged. "Come, we need to get registered," she informed calmly as she walked towards the exit. "We'd best do this quickly before someone else attempts to get me to join them, I am a rather rare breed in Vale after all."

"Right, and thank you once again," Remus replied as he followed her out of the room.

_Two months Later, Vale outskirts_

"Guess this is it, huh, Mistress," Jade said as she, Hermione and Daphne stood beneath the main gate to Vale, facing the horizon. "This is where our new life starts…"

"And where we start looking for Ryu Hisanaga," Hermione replied. She turned to Kouji and Mai, who were next to them. "Thanks again for agreeing to come with us."

Kouji shrugged, but nodded anyways. "We were planning on leaving soon anyways," he informed. "After all, I may have inherited my father's 'Interesting Times' Bloodcurse, and it isn't a good idea to sit still with that curse."

"That's for sure," Daphne remarked. "And I'm looking forward to seeing the world."

Jade then turned to Sirius and Remus, who were standing there as well. "Thanks for staying with us, Padfoot, Moony," she said.

Sirius grabbed Jade underneath one arm and pulled her close. "You're my Goddaughter, Jade, James would haunt us if we let you leave without us," he informed with a wide smile.

"And then Lily would start sharpening her knives for when we died and meet her in the afterlife," Remus added with a shudder. "Dear god, those knives are cursed I tell you, cursed!"

"Well, then, let's get going," Hermione said, but before they could start moving, Jinn's voice could be heard behind them saying "Wait!"

The group turned around to see him running up to them. "Ah, good, I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left."

"Dad!" Mai shouted out in surprise as the group turned to see Jinn standing there with a couple of packages in his arms. "You came to see us off?"

Jinn nodded with a smile to his daughter. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't, I also wanted to give you all some 'good luck' items for your journey," he informed, lifting the packages slightly.

Hermione and Kouji each took one of the packages. "What are in these, Jinn-san?" Kouji asked.

"Just some items that can help you along your way," Jinn informed as he began to pass them out. "Mai, this is a spellbook on A-ranked Fire spells, not sure if it is a good idea or not to give to you," he informed with a slight grimace, no doubt remembering one of the numerous incidences where his daughter made her anger known with flames of righteous fury. "Kouji, this is a bracer to help repel magical attacks, something you may find handy in the future. Jade, yours is a ribbon that I found in our Vault, rather special, it will protect you from any poison in the world without fail."

"Thank you, sir," Jade replied as she added the green ribbon to her hair tie, even as Kouji and Mai took their respective gifts.

Jinn nodded as he turned to Hermione and Daphne. "Hermione, I noticed your preferences towards Light and Shadow Magics, so I dug this up for you," he informed as he passed her an aged tome. "This is a tome that dates back to the Revenge War and is filled with many advanced level Light and Shadow Magics, do be careful with it. Daphne, this I managed to find by accident," he said with a smirk as he passed the Domina a rather simple looking whip. "It may look simple, but Boei Shadanki (Defense Breaker) is a powerful weapon in the right hands, please, use it well."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione and Daphne replied in unison, Hermione placing the tome in a pouch while Daphne put Boei Shadanki on her hip.

"Remus, Sirius, please, don't _ever _go on a pranking spree again in this city, especially with Lina involved, we can't afford the damage repairs," Jinn pleaded, making the pair look away sheepishly as the rest of the group suppressed their laughter. "Sirius, this is a Focuser Ring, it will assist you with getting out of your habit of novice wand waving. Remus, you get one as well, plus a Moon Stone should Eden ever decide that she is ready to evolve, I know that she is rather… forceful on the matter of waiting until she feels she deserves the power."

The two nodded as they accepted the gifts.

"Lina, I would say I would miss you, but you cause _far _too much damage… around here," Jinn stated flatly, making Lina blush slightly in embarrassment. "And I can't believe that I am doing this, but here are some Mana Stones needed to perform the E-Stone Ceremony for your evolution, please wait until you are at least a week away from here first." Lina _squealed_ as she accepted the stones from the Arch Mage before he turned to Eden. "Here, Eden, this is a scroll we had lying around on a Martial Art that I thought would fit you."

"Thank you, sir," Eden replied calmly as she took the scroll.

Jinn looked the group over with a smile. "I wish I could have some final words of advice for you, but all I can find myself saying is this: Good Luck," he said to the group. "I wish you luck in your search for answers."

"Thank you very much, sir," Hermione replied. "Do you have any advice on where to go first?"

Jinn thought for a moment before replying. "If you are interesting in taking the Gym Challenge I would recommend going to Sahaki Port to the west, it is the closest place with a Gym, otherwise there is Hakuma town, Ryu's birthplace, you would have to get there through the Port anyways, you may find clues on where to find him there."

"Thank you," Hermione said, before turning to the group. "I would like to try the Gyms out, so let's go there first. Once we deal with that, we can go to Hakuma."

Jade nodded in agreement as she smiled. "Sounds good," she informed. "I haven't really got an opportunity to test out my full strength yet, have I?"

"Neither have I," Daphne replied. "Though we might see about getting some more 'girls along the way - I've heard that each Gym focuses on a different Element of Pokegirl, so it would be good for Mistress to have a diverse Harem, so she can exploit a multitude of weaknesses if needed."

Kouji nodded in confirmation. "It's true, if I recall correctly Sahaki Port is a Water-Based Gym." He said as they walked. "Understandable considering they are right next to the ocean."

"And Water's weaknesses are plants and Lightning," Hermione mused, as they left the Vale behind. "Daphne is covered, being a Domina, and Jade knows a few Lightning Spells, but it might be a good idea to have a dedicated Electric Type..."

"You may be able to find something on the way there," Kouji informed. "The area between here and Sahaki Port actually has a very diverse selection of species inhabiting it."

"It'd probably be a good idea for all of us to have diverse Harems, even those of us not taking Gym Challenges," Remus remarked. "That way, we'll be prepared to defend ourselves from any Wild Pokegirl Attacks, or even if we get attacked by bandits, or one of the Teams."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, probably should keep an eye out for any possibilities, shouldn't we?" he agreed. "Wonder, who among us will catch the first one?"

The group continued discussing this as they traveled along the road. They didn't know what they would face along the course of their journey, but whatever happened, they would face it together.

_**END CHAPTER**_

**NOTES:**

**1.** **This is the Female Krytan Elementalist Armor from Guild Wars 1, with the portions that can be colored colored red.**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Varies  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** usually human style diet, just lots of it  
**Role:** Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** varies (see below)  
**Weak Vs:** varies (see below)  
**Attacks:** Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
**Enhancements:** Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell. They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average. Like Sorceresses runes appear on an Elementalist's body when they use their magic, and these runes are always the same color as the Elementalist's hair.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

_Air Elementalist, evolved with an Angel Stone, Magic/Flying element._  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Plant Magic.

Air Elementalists have sky blue hair and are often easily distracted from the task at hand by anything which catches their attention unless their Tamer watches them at all times. Air Elementalists are often found on ships where their ability to provide a steady wind is most prized. They do not get along with Earth Elementalists who they consider to be boring and to have no desire for fun. Air Elementalists enjoy being Tamed outdoors on their backs where they can look up and see the sky. Feral Air Elementalists usually live in mountains where they can hear the wind whistling through canyons.

_Druidess, evolved with a Leaf Stone, Magic/Plant element._  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Ice, Poison magic.

Druidesses have green hair and usually braid flowers into it. They are very aware of the changing of the seasons and have a limited ability to predict the weather for the next few days. They are very fun loving and go barefoot whenever possible so they can feel the grass beneath their feet, also any Druidess with a permanent home will seek to cultivate as many plants in the area as they can. They do not get on with Poison Elementalists finding their bitter attitude and love of destruction disgusting. Obviously Druidesses prefer to be tamed outdoors preferably on a bed of grass. Feral Druidesses live deep in the woods often with elves and other plant Pokégirls.

_Earth Elementalist, evolved with a Diamond Stone, Magic/Ground element._  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Barred from learning:** Air, Thunder magic.

Earth Elementalists have brown hair and are very focused on whatever task they are performing often to the exclusion of all else. Earth Elementalists are often found in construction and landscaping where their ability to move vast quantities of earth and rock makes them an excellent worker. They do not get along with Air Elementalists seeing them as flighty and frivolous. Earth Elementalists enjoy being outdoors and on the bottom where they can feel the earth during their Taming. Feral Earth Elementalists live in caves.

_Fighting Mystic, evolved with a Mana Crystal, Magic/Fighting element._  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Additional enhancements:** Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Toughness  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which affects the mind.

A Fighting Mystics hair is black at the roots paling to white at the tips, strangely this remains true even if she has just had a haircut. They were the last of the Elementalists to be discovered partly because during the war they were usually mistaken for other fighting Pokégirls and partly because no one considered evolving a magic Pokégirl with a Mana Crystal until a Witch was asked to hand one to her tamer and evolved. Fighting Mystics have learnt to channel their magic internally enhancing their strength and toughness (the level of enhancement increases as the Fighting Mystic increases in level). Magical researchers theorise that the Mana Crystal opens pathways in their bodies so that as well as channeling their magic externally into spells it can be channelled internally. In combat Fighting Mystics prefer to rely on their martial arts rather than use magic. Only if they are clearly losing a fight will they use their magic and then they prefer to use their specialty, magic that effects a persons body rather than any direct damage spells that they may know. The fighting style of individual Fighting Mystics varies greatly, some use weapons while others fight unarmed, some specialise in one weapon or martial arts discipline seeking to become true masters of it, while others seek to learn multiple disciplines. When they are not engaged in combat Fighting Mystics are constantly training either to improve their bodies natural strength, endurance and agility or practicing their martial arts. Fighting Mystics can also use their mana to increase their bodies ability to heal by concentrating it in injured areas, this does however require concentration. Fighting Mystics can cast spells from their speciality, spells that affect the body such as strength or healing magic, at 150% of normal power but due to their focus on training in martial arts rather than magic, they cast all other magic at only 50% effectiveness and they can never cast spells which affect their opponents minds. Fighting Mystics do not get along with Mind Mages seeing them as weaklings who win through trickery rather than relying on their own strength. Feral Fighting Mystics are constantly traveling either to find new opponents to spar with or new masters to learn from.

_Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element._  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Barred from learning:** Ice, Plant, Water magic.

Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, also they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanos and hot springs.

_Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element._  
**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Plant magic.

Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their tamings slow and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in artic areas.

_Mind Mage, evolved with a Psi Crystal, Magic/Psychic element._  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which affects the body.

Mind Mages have hair which is white at the roots darkening to black at the tips, this will remain the case even if she has just had a hair cut. Mind Mages specialise in magic that effects the mind, and prefer to win battles using their intelligence and trickery to outsmart their opponent rather than outright violence. Because they focus on the mind, Mind Mages are some of the most intelligent Pokégirls around and as such are popular as assistants to researchers. However this focus on the mind means that Mind Mages have neglected the body and can't cast any spells which affect it, except healing spells which function at only 50% of their normal effectiveness. Mind Mages are hungry for knowledge and when not fighting will be studying, some focus on one particular area of study while others are generalists. Mind Mages do not get on with Fighting Mystics seeing them as barbarians who think with their fists. Feral Mind Mages are constantly travelling in search of new knowledge.

_Poison Elementalist, evolved with a Venom Stone, Magic/Poison element._  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Psychic  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Plant magic.

Poison Elementalists have purple hair and a bitter attitude, and enjoy viewing things that others would consider ugly such as dying plants or destroyed buildings, especially if they're responsible for it. Obviously they enjoy destroying things from buildings to plants and those in legitimate occupation usually wind up in the demolition industry. Poison Elementalists are popular among thieves because their acidic spells are an ideal way of quietly dissolving locks, safes and other such obstacles without damaging the contents. Poison Elementalists do not get on with Druidesses due to their habit of growing beautiful plants. Feral Poison Elementalists live in areas of high pollution.

_Shadow Elementalist, evolved with a Dark Stone, Magic/Dark element._  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Special Weakness:** Vulnerable to attacks which create bright flashes  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which creates light.

Shadow Elementalists have black hair and are sometimes mistaken for Goths. Shadow Elementalists enjoy poetry and can usually be found reading a book of it or even writing some whenever they have a free moment, they also enjoy philosophy. Shadow Elementalists usually act as though any other activities, and that any but the most urgent conversations, are a needless waste of their time. The only people that they are willing to make time for are poet sub-type Goths who they like exchanging poetry with and other Shadow Elementalists who they enjoy having philosophical discussions with, when they are not reading each other their poetry. Shadow Elementalists don't get on with Steel Alchemists Seeing them as too focused on physical matters and not enough on matters of the spirit. Shadow Elementalists are sometimes found working for criminals who use their spells to black out large areas and so cover their escape. Unlike other Elementalists, Shadow Elementalists are nocturnal and don't like to be active during the day, feral Shadow Elementalists usually have a cave or other dark place that they can use to hide from the sunlight. They are not harmed by sunlight, but their eyes are sensitive and any Shadow Elementalist will need to wear dark glasses should she be active during the day. This is a clue to their greatest weakness, any attack which creates a bright light will blind and disorientate a Shadow Elementalist for a few moments. This also means that a Shadow Elementalist can't cast any spells which create light, even if that light is a secondary effect such as the flash that accompanies a fireball or lightning bolt.

_Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element._  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Barred from learning:** Thunder, Water magic.

Steel Alchemists have grey hair with a metallic sheen. Steel Alchemists are capable of constructing devices that they call mechanicals, these mechanicals then fight for them in battle. In order to create a mechanical a Steel Alchemist must first forge all the parts and then assemble them inside a magic circle, they must then go through a day long ritual to activate it and bond it to their control. Once a mechanical has been activated it appears to be constructed of living metal since it can heal from damage although only at the same rate as the Steel Alchemist would, but it can benefit from healing magic and techniques just as the Steel Alchemist would. Initially a Steel Alchemist can only control one mechanical but as she levels up the number increases to a maximum of three. These mechanicals are roughly human in size but can be whatever shape the Steel Alchemist desires, some are humanoid while others might be shaped like a giant crab or a giant cat, although because of their weight no mechanical can fly or swim so ones shaped like fish or birds are unlikely. In combat mechanicals have strength x8 and toughness x6 and they can be fitted with weapons, initially a mechanical might have only a simple blade or a grasping claw but as the Steel Alchemists level increases she can add more weapons. Examples of weapons found on mechanicals include flamethrowers, net launchers, shuriken throwers, poison gas dispensers and shields. A Steel Alchemists can imbue her mechanical with spells which it can then cast so long as she has enough mana to power the spell, initially a mechanical can have only one spell imbued but as a Steel Alchemist levels up she can imbue more spells into a mechanical. The spells that a Steel Alchemist has imbued in a mechanical can be changed, but it takes one hour per spell that she wishes to change to do so. When she is not using them a Steel Alchemist stores her mechanicals in a pocket dimension, and this is also where she stores the toolkit which all Steel Alchemists seem to have from birth. Mechanicals are not without their weaknesses, first they share the same elemental strengths and weaknesses as the Steel Alchemist. Second the Steel Alchemist must concentrate to control them which means that she is virtually defenseless herself. Third any damage to her mechanicals is also inflicted on the Steel Alchemists spirit and it is a rare Steel Alchemist that can remain concious if all her mechanicals are rendered non-functional. Finally Steel Alchemists cast spells at 100% effectiveness only if they have imbued them in a mechanical, they can cast spells normally without using a mechanical but then the spell is at only 50% of its normal effectiveness. Some Steel Alchemists replace one or more of their limbs with mechanical prostheses, this is done either to replace a lost limb or deliberately to increase their combat power since these prostheses do not count against the number of mechanicals that a Steel Alchemist can control. However due to their small size they can only have one weapon and one spell stored in them. As might be expected Steel Alchemists are among the best metal workers and engineers in the world and many find themselves working in these fields. Steel Alchemists are very practical and they don't get on with Shadow Elementalists seeing them as being too interested in matters that have no practical bearing on life. Feral Steel Alchemists live near junkyards or other areas where they can find metal to construct their mechanicals.

_Thunder Elementalist, evolved with a Thunder Stone, Magic/Electric element._  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Water magic.

Thunder Elementalists have blonde hair and tend to act on instinct rather than think things through. They dislike Ice Elementalists seeing them as wasting their time thinking about problems rather than doing something to solve it. They are sometimes employed by people who may need an emergency source of electricity. Thunder Elementalists like their tamers to get on with it during taming rather than having them attempt a slow seduction. Feral Thunder Elementalists are the ones that people are most likely to encounter since they often live near power stations and lines, those in wilder areas live in places that have frequent thunder storms.

_Water Elementalist, evolved with a Water Stone, Magic/Water element._  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Thunder magic.

Water Elementalists have sea green hair and are calm and usually content to go with the flow. They despise Fire Elementalists for their tendency to argue with their Tamer and it would take extreme circumstances for a Water Elementalist to argue with or disobey her Tamer. They tend to frown on how flighty and undependable Air Elementalists are, though they don't actively dislike them. They are often found working on farms, particularly in arid areas where their ability to conjure large quantities of water is much prized. Like most Water-types they enjoy being in the water during Taming, they are also slightly submissive and are particularly excited by a Pokégirl who can use the Vine Bondage attack. Feral Water Elementalists live near large bodies of water.

_**WAR MAGESS, The Mystical Swordswoman Pokegirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet: **Human Average  
**Role: **Bodyguards  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Bonk, Slash, Cut, Focus Energy, Elemental Slash, Swords Dance, Teleport, Various Minor Spells  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Stamina (x3), Can summon weapons, Can channel magic through weapons  
**Evolves: **N/A  
**Evolves From:** Ronin (Emotional Connection to Magic-Using Tamer + Mana Crystal), Witch (Specializes in Blade Magic)  
Ronins are powerful Pokegirls in their own right, and their known Samurai Evolution is even more powerful. However, if a Ronin develops an Emotional Connection to their Tamer, Said Tamer is a Mage, and the Ronin then makes contact with a Mana Crystal, they evolve into this form.

The War Magess is incredibly skilled with swords, on par with a Samurai. However, unlike Samurai who tend to favor a Katana/Wakizashi set, the War Magess instead prefers to use a more classic Longsword, and they tend not to Dual Wield. In addition, a War Magess will often go to an Enchantress, or a Human Mage with Enchantment Training, so that they can get an Enchanted Sword with special properties.

This is because the War Magess is capable of using Magic, but their specialty is not in regular magic like traditional Magic-Type Pokegirls or Human Mages. Instead, the War Magess is able to channel her magical power into her sword, allowing her to draw out the full potential of any enchantments on the blade. Her Elemental Slash technique allows her to temporarily imbue the blade with elemental properties to deal even more damage, provided that the blade does not already have the properties of that element or any counter elements (A sword with Fire Enchantments cannot be further imbued with Fire-Element properties, for example, nor can it be imbued with Water-Element properties. She is also capable of Teleporting, allowing her to launch devastating sneak attacks or return to their Tamer if they are in trouble. They can learn minor regular spells in any element to give themselves slight capabilities for Ranged combat, but tend to limit themselves to spells of the same element as their Tamer's Elemental Affinity.

The main reason Mages will obtain Ronins for their Harems is so they have a close-range protector, and a War Magess fills a similar role, doing everything in their power to ensure that enemies cannot close to within melee range of their Master. Unlike Samurai, they are not very good Alphas, simply due to how their Master's safety is their number one concern, and everything else comes secondary to them.

A War Magess has a similar Libido to a Samurai, but the main difference is that they are much more open in their affections. They are rather similar in Taming habits, though, so knowledge of a Samurai's Taming Habits will be useful for if your Ronin evolves into a War Magess.

There are currently no records of a girl Thresholding into a War Magess, and it is unlikely that such a threshold will ever occur.

**NOTE:** It has recently been discovered that if a Witch starts specializing in learning Blade Magic, they can also evolve into a War Magess. War Magess' who evolve in this fashion are even more skilled at drawing out the power of enchantments within their blades, and are also more adept at casting regular magic. Furthermore, their Blade Magic becomes incredibly powerful, on par with an Archmage's Spells.

**Elemental Slash** (ATK, EFT; 100) - The War Magess infuses her blade with Elemental Magic of her choice before slashing the target with it, dealing damage of that element and having a percentage chance of inflicting the status ailment most commonly associated with that element.

_**LUPINA, the Werewolf Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human Metamorph – Canine/Lupine  
**Element:** Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
**Diet:** omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
**Role:** nighttime guardians, hunters  
**Libido:** Average, High on full moon nights  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic, Magic  
**Attacks:** (Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
**Evolves:** Wolf Queen (Moon Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Mynx (Moon Stone), Doggirl (Moon Stone)  
One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes. The passive, (or normal) mode and the attack mode.  
When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-Cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by Domestic and Threshold Lupina.  
When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscule-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" anywhere up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair, (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver) and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. Understandably, Feral Lupina and Lupinas evolved from a Mynx prefer to stay in their Attack Mode.  
Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement Dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from.  
However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE a Dog-types, Lupinas does have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines.  
That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the Feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles.  
Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a Feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity.  
When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill-effects to an opponent Pokégirl.  
However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina is almost as dependable as an Amazonlee, and can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time, (15 HP every 3 minutes) and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU.  
However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage then most attacks, and that will add up over time.  
Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer Doggy-style the best.  
The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through Threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow.

_**SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare to Very Rare  
**Diet**: human style diet, just lots of it.  
**Role**: magical powerhouses. Depending on their available spells they can be found in many different roles.  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Fighting  
**Weak Vs**: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
**Special Weaknesses**: Ticklish, requires large amounts of food.  
**Attacks**: Mystic Bolt, Shield, others vary  
**Enhancements**: Magical Affinity  
**Evolves**: Archmage (E-Stone Ceremony)  
**Evolves From**: Witch (normal)  
Physically a Sorceress changes little when she evolves, perhaps gaining a few inches in height and a slightly bigger bust, if she changes at all. Temperamentally a Sorceress changes greatly from a Witch. While they still have a temper they can be calm and unflappable when the situation requires a cool head. The big change though is in their magical power, a Sorceress's spells are more powerful than a Witches and she is capable of channeling more magical power before she becomes exhausted. The last change that they undergo is the most obvious one, the runes which appear on her skin when she is casting a spell, the more runes that appear the more magical power she is channeling.  
Sorceresses retain the biggest weakness of their previous form, they are very ticklish and so just as easy to tame and just as useless in a sex battle. They also require large amounts of food, far more than would appear necessary for a Pokégirl their size. In fact most people seeing a Sorceress eat for the first time will ask where she puts it all.  
Sorceresses are capable of learning and casting spells from any element or magical school. Sorceresses seem to focus on flashy spells which can be used to directly damage their opponents rather than subtler magic that can be used to assist her harem sisters in combat. Although any Sorceress worth her salt will have some defensive spells available as well as some healing magic and a flight spell.  
Sorceresses have an insatiable thirst for new spells and most will seek to pump any magic user they meet for any new spells that they might know. They are also capable of creating new magic spells, either by witnessing a spell in action and creating their own version of it or by creating a spell which is entirely new to them (although this obviously takes longer than recreating a spell that they have seen). The amount of time it takes to create a new spell varies depending on the level of the Sorceress and the level of the spell but usually even a high level Sorceress will take at least a week to come up with even a low level spell.  
The price that Sorceresses pay for their magic is that by being a jack of all trades rather than a master of one they lose the ability to create magical items beyond basic one-shot items such as potions and salves.  
Thresholding into a Sorceress is not unheard of but most girls will become Witches.


	4. Chapter 3: Sahaki Port

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Pokegirls is kinda public domain. Any other franchises that might make cameos in this thing are property of their respective owners

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Thinking'**_

Chapter Three: Sahaki Port

_En Route to Sahaki Port, Campsite_

Jade sighed contently as she lay underneath a large tree, basking in the sunlight that filtered in through the leaves. "Ah, I love this weather," she announced happily. "So nice and sunny, and warm, so unlike Britain."

"I know what you mean," Hermione replied from her spot next to Jade. "In Britain it tends to rain more often than not, and snow if it's Winter."

"Mm," Daphne said in agreement, her contentment easily visible with how relaxed she was. "It's so nice just to be able to lie here without anyone bothering you."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said. "I'm glad we're not in Hogwarts anymore - I may have enjoyed studying, but there were times I felt like we weren't making any headway."

"I know, but here… here we've gotten a lot stronger, these people actually understand how the magic is actually coming from the earth itself and don't assume they're God's 'chosen'," Jade agreed. "Still, can't believe we've had _no _luck in finding anything…"

"We'll find something in time," Hermione soothed. "It may take a while, but we will find an Electric-Type before we reach Sahaki Port."

"It'll be nice to have another… _playmate._" Daphne informed with an aroused smirk as she fondled her regular whip that sat opposite of the one Jinn gave her. "Don't get me wrong, Jade is very fun, but she's already broken in…" Daphne pouted a bit. "I want someone new to the pleasure pain can bring."

Hermione smirked. "I'm with you there," she remarked. "I definitely enjoy my fun with you and Jade, but it would be nice to have someone new, who we can introduce to the pleasures of pain…" She would have continued, but all of their attentions were drawn to a rustling from a nearby bush.

Looking over, the three spotted a 'girl approaching them slowly, her eyes wary. She was obviously a Pokegirl, given the three fox-like tails and ears on top of her head and the fur on her arms, her hair was rather wild as it fell to her mid-back and was dirty blonde in color, her arm and legs were covered in an off white fur, with her tails and ears being the same only tipped in a cheery yellow, she was wearing a light blue tube top that was stretched tightly across her low C-cup bust with a matching pair of hot pants and a pair of sandals held firmly by a series of straps that ran partway up her legs.

"Umm, hi?" Hermione greeted uncertainly.

"Who… who are… you…?" the 'girl asked, seeming to be barely clinging to her sanity.

"My name is Hermione, this is my Harem, Jade and Daphne, you… you look like you need Taming, do you have a Tamer?" Hermione asked.

The Pokegirl shook her head. "He… wasn't willing to help me follow my code… to defend innocents…" she said. "I… I need taming soon… please… help me?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course," she said. "Jade, Daphne, would you be willing to help, as well?"

The two Pokegirls nodded, aroused smiles on their faces as they immediately stood up. "Of course, Mistress," Daphne announced as she looked the newcomer over. "I will _always _be welcoming to more… _playmates._"

"If Mistress desires it," Jade said submissively, although one could see her eagerness. "After all, I am Mistress' property."

_*****LEMON ALERT!*****_

Hermione nodded, even as she walked up to the Pokegirl and gave her a fierce, passionate kiss.

The pokegirl moaned as Hermione quickly and expertly dominated her mouth, capturing the 'girl's tongue with her own and wrapped her tongue around it. Hermione's hands went up to the Pokegirl's chest and began to grope at them, making the fox-like girl moan more into the kiss.

Off to the side Daphne kept herself busy by grabbing Jade and quickly binding her up with some rope so that her hands were bound behind her back with a diamond web pattern across her body, her breasts being forced out by the ropes surrounding them. "Time to have some fun, you slutty slave," Daphne announced as she stood above Jade, who was laying back against the ground, Daphne's foot grinding against her pussy, making the submissive moan wildly.

Hermione, meanwhile, was further dominating the other Pokegirl, groping her roughly with one hand, while the other dropped down to her crotch, which was already starting to moisten. "You're enjoying this," she purred seductively.

The Pokegirl moaned as she was pushed to the ground with Hermione sitting on her waist, facing her legs, before pulling the hot pants off of the girl to face her bare pussy. "P… please…" she managed to get out pleadingly through her haze.

Daphne smirked as she watched her Mistress quickly dominate the fox girl, her fingers lightly prodding at the girl's pussy, making her moan needily before looking down at the helpless Jade as she slowly pushed the heel of her boot into the War Magess' pussy. "Mm, such a slut," Daphne said down to Jade. "You're getting off on my foot like this? I can't believe Mistress wants someone like you in our Harem."

Jade moaned at the pain of having a heel pushed into her pussy. "Slave is sorry, Alpha!" She cried out. "Please, punish this slutty slave more~"

Daphne responded by striking out with her whip, landing a blow upon Jade's breasts. The blow was not at full strength, because she, like her Mistress, did not want to permanently mar Jade's features, but it was still powerful enough for the strike to hurt.

Jade moaned as the strike hit her, her back arching to allow an easier target for the Alpha of Hermione's Harem, the Tamer had initially wanted Jade to be the Alpha given the connection they shared, but Jade had pointed out that her submissive mindset would be a detriment given the fact that she would submit to more dominant forces easier. "Thank you Alpha for punishing Slave!" she cried out happily. "Please, punish slave more~!"

As Daphne continued whipping Jade, Hermione had progressed further in her domination of the fox girl, plunging her fingers into the 'girl's depths, even as she suckled on her breasts, occasionally biting down on her nipples.

The girl moaned as she squirmed underneath the Tamer, the pain of the occasional bite confusing her as it made her pussy spasm in pleasure. "G… good," she whimpered out. "Why… why does pain… feel so good~?"

Hermione mentally smiled - looks like she had another budding masochist. The hand probing the girl's depths got rougher, even as the hand groping her other breast got rougher, as well. Hermione also felt herself beginning to get wet, and knew she'd probably have to get either Daphne or Jade to get her off after she was done with this 'girl.

Daphne chuckled as she heard the fox-girl's words. "How nice, a new Masochistic playmate to play around with as well," she said happily before looking down at Jade, whose breasts were starting to grow red from the whipping, her pussy juices flooding out, yet being unable to orgasm without permission.

Daphne smirked as she reached down and roughly gripped Jade's ponytail before moving over to a fallen tree and sitting down with her legs spread. "You have been negligent to my pleasure Slave," she informed as she roughly shoved Jade's face between her legs and against her pussy. "Correct that."

Jade wordlessly nodded, her tongue reaching out to lick along Daphne's slit.

Daphne moaned as Jade ran her tongue along her slit and looked over to where Hermione continued to dominate the Pokegirl.

Hermione was now getting even rougher in her treatment of the girl who looked rather confused at how much the pain was turning her on. "Hmm, seems that what Daphne said was true," Hermione announced as she roughly twisted one of the fox-like girl's nipples as she pressed down on the girl's clit from outside with one finger as the other one pressed in from inside her pussy, both of these actions making the Pokegirl scream out in pleasure. "You Pokegirls are nothing but sluts aren't you? Enjoying anything a Tamer does to you."

The girl couldn't respond, the only parts of her still sane focused on how much the pain was turning her on, and trying to determine why, even as she continued moaning and screaming in both pleasure and pain.

"Mm, seems you still have some sanity left to you," Hermione surmised with an aroused smirk before giggling. "I never really had an opportunity to 'break in' somebody like this before, Jade was already so submissive when I dominated her, so, please do be patient." She asked as she suddenly pulled her fingers out of the Pokegirl's pussy and began teasing it, tracing her fingers around the outside of the pussy, occasionally pinching the soft skin around it, but never doing enough to give her an orgasm.

The Pokegirl's screams began dying down, replaced by moans and whimpers as her body wanted to cum, but wasn't receiving enough stimulation to do so.

"Mm, Mistress is a really quick learner, isn't she Slave?" Daphne moaned out as Jade continued to lick away at the Domina's pussy. "Ah, I'm going to cum Slave, not a drop is to hit the ground or I will leave you at the brink of orgasm all night!"

Jade nodded, lapping up her Alpha's juices as they erupted from Daphne's pussy.

Daphne let out a loud moan as she orgasmed, pressing Jade's face tightly against her pussy as her body twitched, her eyes locked solely on her Mistress as she continued to tease the Pokegirl.

"Give in," Hermione whispered to the girl seductively, her voice filled with promise. "Give into the pleasure," she quickly dipped her finger into the girl's pussy before pulling it out. "Give into the pain," she then roughly pinched a nipple before giving it a quick twist and releasing it. "Give into me, let me _own _you… become my Harem's personal Slut."

"Yes…" the woman moaned, her sanity finally fleeing before her desperate need to cum. "I… I am yours… Mistress… Do what you want to me…"

"Such a good girl," Hermione cooed as she used one hand to stroke the girl's hair, petting her as one would a pet. "Here is a reward for being so honest with yourself, Slut." Plunging four of her fingers into the Pokegirl's pussy she roughly began thrusting in and out, purposely doing it in such a way her fingernails would scrape against the insides of her pussy. "Cum, cum and go mad from pleasure and pain, become a Slut like you were _born _to be."

"Y… yes, Mistress!" The pokegirl cried out before her entire body was rocked with a powerful orgasm that had her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue lolled out, her entire body shaking from the power of her orgasm. "M… Myobu," She whispered out before falling unconscious, a smirking Hermione looking down at her.

"Mistress, it was so hot seeing you break in that 'girl," Daphne moaned as she suddenly grabbed Hermione from behind, quickly stripping the willing Tamer of her clothing before groping at her breasts, being surprisingly gentle. "It was such a hot scene to have Slave make me cum to."

Hermione smirked as she turned her head to engage in a deep kiss with her Alpha, allowing the Domina to pleasure her breasts as she pleased. Separating she heard a moan and looked over to see Jade looking at the two of them masturbating furiously, her pussy spilling juices out all over the ground. "Mm, Slave hasn't cummed yet has she?" Hermione asked to Daphne who let out an aroused giggle.

"Of course not, Mistress," she informed. "Slaves are not allowed to cum before their Mistress after all."

"Well, then, since I am feeling decidedly in need of release, let's correct that, shall we?" Hermione asked as she moved over to Jade, placing her pussy before Jade's mouth. "Lick, Slave," she commanded.

Just as she did with Daphne, Jade obeyed the order without question, abandoning her masturbation to give pleasure to her Mistress. As Jade licked Hermione's pussy, the Tamer moaned as Daphne pressed against her from behind, pressing her sizable bust against her Tamer's back as she began to fondle her Tamer's breasts.

Turning her head, Hermione captured Daphne's lips in an intense kiss that had the two of them moaning from the sensations of them battling for control of the other's mouth.

Daphne was feeling her pleasure rising once again, and used one of her hands to guide one of Hermione's hands down to her crotch, before she resumed fondling Hermione's breasts.

Smirking Hermione followed through with the Domina's wordless request as she began to finger the moaning teen who shuddered happily against her Tamer. Letting out a moan of her own, she temporarily separated to look down to Jade who was obediently lapping away at Hermione's pussy. "Slave, I want you to lick as my ass now," she ordered sternly. "It needs to be cleaned, so take care of it for me."

Jade didn't even hesitate as she followed her Mistress' command and moved her tongue to Hermione's rose bud and licked around the outside, being sure to cover every inch of it, before she began to push her tongue into Hermione's ass.

Hermione moaned as her pleasure increased, taking one of Daphne's hands from her breast and guiding it down to her damp pussy.

Daphne moaned as she slid two of her fingers into her Mistress' wet pussy and set a steady pace as she pumped them in and out, being able to feel Jade's tongue through the wall between her Mistress' pussy and ass as their Slave pushed her tongue in deeper, only concerned with providing her Mistress pleasure. "Ahn, Mistress," Daphne moaned out, her body shivering in anticipation for her upcoming release. "I'm going to cum soon~"

"M… me, too," Hermione moaned. "Cum with me, Daphne! Slave, cum with both of us!"

Jade only moaned in response to her Mistress' order as her body shook from her need for release as she obediently continued to pleasure her Mistress' ass. "Cumming!" The two sadists said in unison releasing the block the two had placed on Jade which prevented her from orgasming, sending the War Magess into a spiralling orgasm that tore an orgasmic scream from her throat as she fell to the ground, unconscious from the pleasure of the orgasm.

Hermione and Daphne eventually came down from their orgasms, looking down on the unconscious Jade. "Rest well, Slave," Hermione whispered. "You've earned it."

_*****LEMON OVER!*****_

Daphne panted lightly as she continued to embrace her Mistress from behind, looking over to the fox girl. "So Mistress, we have a new Slut to play with now?" She asked. "Why don't you scan her Mistress?"

Hermione nodded in agreement as she slipped from Daphne's embrace, getting a disappointed whine from the Domina, and shifted through her clothing to pull out her dex and Jade's pokeball. "Return," she said as she pointed the ball, recalling Jade into the ball she had used to capture the War Magess shortly after their arrival in this world, she had been initially hesitant about storing Jade in the pokeball, but after Jade informed her that she actually found it pleasurable to be in there with the built in first level conditioning cycle, Hermione would recall Jade into the ball after their Taming sessions to allow the afterglow to be prolonged as a reward.

Pointing her dex at the girl she hit the scan function and a response quickly came back.

_**MYOBU, the Celestial Fox Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Near Human (Vulpine Animorph)  
**Element**: Electric (Celestial)  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role**: Defenders of honor, scouts  
**Libido**: Normal  
**Strong Vs**: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks**: Bite, Fist of Fate, Fox-Lightning*, Illusion, Leap, Pleasure Spark, Pummel, Quick Attack, **Scratch**, Tackle, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Kick, Thunder Punch  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Hearing (x6), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Enhanced Agility (x2) Enhanced Speed (x5)  
**Evolves**: Kitsune (Breaking code)  
**Evolves From**: Kitsune (Extreme stress, faithful to code)

Not all Kitsune go through a situation like this, but Kitsune who manage to follow their code and overcome the situation evolve into something new, unlike a Kitsune who failed to follow their code and evolved into a Nogitsune. This faithful fox evolution is called a Myobu.

Myobu have the same basic color scheme as their cousins the Hoarfoxx. Their fur is one of the varying shades of white (I.e. Cream, off-white, pure white). Their hands, feet, tails and ears are all tipped in a varying shade of yellow. The yellow fur is where most of the girl's electricity is stored. The amount of fur actually varies, with ferals being fully anthromorphic to having a mostly human girl with fox ears, tails and fur on their hands and legs. Their height varies between 5'4" to 5'8" with their body shapes usually described as lean and lithe with breasts in between low A-cups to low C-cups. Myobu have a random number of tails, usually in between 2-5. Researchers speculate the Myobu's number of tails is dependent on their code and the stress caused by the situation in which their code was tested.

Myobu are honorable girls and deeply follow their personal code, showing dislike for girls who blow off their code, or mock it. There have been instances of more extreme Myobu referring to themselves as 'Defenders of Honor' and promptly struck out against the mocking Pokégirl. Due to this trait, Myobu can sometimes be found working in the police force, especially if their code is to always follow the law. In the opposite side of the spectrum, their have been cases of evil Myobu, many researchers were shocked she was still Celestial and other 'good' Myobu could be around them describing how they could still be celestial in this statement, "As long as a Myobu follows her code, she's doing what she must, being Celestial doesn't mean you're a 'good' guy". With the said statement, researchers considered this aspect of Celestial and Infernal as being defined as 'Good' and 'Bad'. Their speed allows them to stay in pursuit of running targets, subduing them with their Fox-Lightning attack.

Due to their arms and legs being where a majority of their electricity is stored, these girls have a preference for using quick punches and kicks usually resulting in an Impromptu Thunder Punches and Kicks. They usually stick to being up close and personal. Most Myobu have a tendency to actually take up 'soft' martial arts life When they fight from a distance they fire off Thunderbolts and Fox-Lightning to weaken the target before moving in with the punches and kicks.

In a harem setting, Myobu make decent Alphas and Betas, they're not as jumpy and erratic as some of the other electric types, and usually try and keep the harem on the straight and narrow, at least her idea of the straight and narrow. Myobu are one of the few Celestials that Infernals aren't bothered by, vive-versa for the Myobu. It's something about how the Myobu 'Isn't so up her ass like most of the snooty celestials' one Daimon said when questioned. It's been noted that the 'evil' Myobu actually become good friends with the Infernal types, which is an oddity in itself.

It is NOT wise for a tamer to have a Nogitsune and a Myobu in the same harem. The Myobu is extremely disappointed and angry at these girls for failing to stick to their code, rejecting the Nogitsune and treating her less than trash. Though, if a Myobu manages to get past her hate, she can help speed up the process of getting the Nogitsune to evolve into a Dark Kitsune. A Dark Kitsune instantly has a Myobu's respect for having redeemed herself, and gotten back to following the code.

Incidentally, a Myobu will take a leadership role among Kitsune so as to try her best to keep the Kitsune following their paths and not going against it. The Myobu have an instinctual knowledge of what a Kitsune's code is and will not willingly share it with anybody except the Kitsune. In very rare cases of Myobu who have broken their code of honor to the extent of being irredeemable they are 'evolved' back into Kitsune to start the process again and capable of regaining the evolution again, or evolving into a Nogitsune.

Tamers of Myobu note that they love to use Pleasure Spark during the act, arousing and relaxing the tamer. Myobu also like having their feet massage and their hands held during taming as those areas are highly sensitive to them along as their tails. Most Myobu keep the same taming preferences they had when they were Kitsune, only with an enhanced focus on their hands and feet.

Feral Myobu can be occasionally be seen around Kitsune, taking a motherly leadership role, or if they're alone, always seem to be muttering 'Inari' while seemingly praying at random intervals. When approached they will try and run, shooting back weak thunderbolts to cover their path as they bolt away. The muttering of Inari doesn't happen as often when a Myobu is tamed, though when they manage to get a moment of free time, they can be spotted praying quietly.

There is speculation that a Blessed Kitsune may have an easier time evolving into a Myobu, but this is just a rumor and should be regarded as such. Threshold cases of Myobu have been noticed; these girls usually have the lowest amounts of tails and commonly have electric, celestial or fox ancestry.

Fox-Lightning (ATK 40 + EFT): The tips of a Fox-type's tails glow slightly as they charge. After a turn of charging, the electricity discharges towards the target, forming what appears to be a small fox that races along the ground. When it strikes it causes damage and paralyzes the foe 90% of the time. (Can be used by Fox-types only.)

"A Myobu, huh?" Daphne asked curiously. "That must have been her code when she said 'to defend innocents' earlier."

"Well, we shouldn't really have any problems like that," Hermione said as she reached down for her clothes to get dressed. "At least it wasn't 'Destroy Sadists' right?"

Daphne giggled as she nodded in agreement, before pressing up against her Mistress. "How about we move her to our tent and have some… _alone _time, my sexy Mistress?" She asked in her seductive purr that sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, straight to her pussy.

Hermione grinned in response as she gathered up the clothes she didn't put on and gestured for Daphne to take the Myobu with them before darting off to their tent, an eager grin on her face.

_With Kouji and Mai_

"Nice feeling, being out here like this," Kouji remarked, before looking at Mai. "You've never been this far away from Vale before, have you, Mai-chan? Are you all right?"

Mai nodded in response. "Mm, I'm more excited than anything," she informed as she spun a little to prove her point. "Dad told me a lot of stories about the cities he visited, and Uncle Ryu told me a lot of stories about the things he discovered. Did you know that he actually found an underground cavern that is a world unto it's own?" She asked excitedly. "He said the place would have been considered a paradise were in not for the many different types of unknown pokegirls living there, 'a completely different world where they evolved in new and unknown ways' he said, also, it's not just the 'girls you have to worry about, the very enviroment is against you." Mai suddenly giggled. "He also told me that was his third closest brush with death so not many people go there."

Kouji chuckled a bit. "Well, I guess if he had a rather close brush with death there, that's a pretty good clue that it should be avoided," he remarked.

Mai giggled. "But, he did manage to capture a girl though," she informed before pouting. "But he wouldn't tell me anything at all about it, not even introduce me, said she was still uncomfortable in this world."

Kouji nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, who knows? We might be able to discover new Evolutions of our own."

Mai nodded, a happy grin on her face as she practically skipped next to Kouji. "Yeah," she agreed. "I _know _we will."

"Not to mention any Evolutions discovered by our friends as we travel with them," Kouji added. "I mean, no one knew a Witch could evolve into a War Magess through Blade Magic before Jade showed up. Who knows what else they'll discover?"

Mai giggled as a thought hit her. "Can you imagine if they found an evolution for a legendary?" She asked through her giggles. "Like Typhonna evolving?"

"If Typhonna ever Evolved, I imagine we'd be screwed," Kouji replied. "I mean, Typhonna was powerful enough as she/it was back during the Revenge War. Imagine the devastation it could cause if it got any stronger."

Mai giggled again. "She evolves into a submissive Very Near Human with all of her power!" She declared before laughing. "That would be a sight to see."

Kouji chuckled. "Yeah, but my money would be on her Evolving into some massive beast the size of the moon, with enough power to destroy the planet. I doubt Typhonna would ever Evolve, but that's my guess on how it'd evolve."

Mai giggled again before she grabbed onto his arm and smiled at him. "I'm glad I met you, Kouji-kun," she said sincerely. "I'm happy that you're my Tamer."

"I'm glad I met you too, Mai-chan," Kouji replied, kissing her on the cheek. "And I'm grateful you became my 'girl."

Mai giggled happily before the couple froze as they heard the rustling of grass ahead of them. "Kouji-kun," she whispered, releasing her lover as she mentally reviewed her spells.

Kouji nodded, his hand drifting down to the sword on his left hip. "Who's there?" he called out.

Rustling was heard again before a growling, canine looking pokegirl stepped out, she had a face that looked to be more human-like than canine. With a set of delightfully large C-Cup breasts, with a coat of fur that had a natural sheen of silver covering parts of her body.

"Is that a Coyotits?" Kouji asked in a whisper. "Looks like a feral one, too…"

Mai stepped in front of Kouji protectively. "Kouji-kun, should we capture her?" she asked as she prepared to cast her spells.

Kouji nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "A Fighting-Type Pokegirl would be a good addition for us, especially since we're not really close enough to swing by the Yamato Compound."

"Right," Mai said as her magic began flaring around her. "_Scorch the Earth and smite my foe… __**FIREBALL!**_"

The spell hurdled towards the Coyotits, who threw herself to the side in a dodge before charging the Fire Elementalist who remained calm as she prepared her next spell.

"_Rise up and protect me… __**FLAME WALL!**_" Mai chanted causing a wall of flames to erupt from the ground between her and the Coyotits, who managed to skid to a halt before the flame wall, but was unable to react in time as the wall circled around her trapping her within the flames, making her whimper slightly as the heat scorched her. "Kouji-kun!"

Kouji nodded and picked up a Pokeball. "Pokeball… _**GO!**_" he called out as he threw the ball, which flew through the wall of flames to strike the Coyotits, which then got sucked inside it.

The ball shook a few times before stilling and letting out a sound note signalling a successful capture. Letting the flames drop back into non-existence, Mai let out a cheer. "We did it Kouji-kun! We captured our first 'girl!" She shouted as she hugged him.

"That we did," Kouji replied as he returned the embrace. "We'll need to give her a proper Taming tonight, or possibly tomorrow depending on how things go."

Mai's smile turned a bit lusty as she pushed herself against him so that her breasts would be more noticeable. "I think it'll be happening tonight, Kouji-kun~" She cooed happily.

Kouji smiled at her. "I'd like that, too," he said, massaging her breasts slightly and causing her to moan, "but we don't know what all might happen. I mean, things might happen between now and tonight that could leave us too tired for Taming."

Mai gave her Tamer a look. "Kouji-kun, we are Taming tonight," she informed him seriously. "Even if I have to shove a dozen viagras and energy drinks down your throat, we are Taming tonight."

Kouji chuckled. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said.

Mai smiled cheerily as she latched onto his arm again. "Of course it won't, Kouji-kun," she informed, before her face seemed to develop a darkish hue. "Will it~?" she asked in a dangerous voice that belied her smiling face.

Kouji's chuckle took on a slightly nervous tone this time. "R…right…" he said nervously.

_Meanwhile, with Sirius and Lina_

Sirius whistled in amazement as he watched Lina launch spell after spell at a Pokegirl that had suddenly attacked them by launching a massive boulder at them, Lina responded in kind with overwhelming firepower that reduced the boulder to dust, and since then it had been a game of cat and mouse of Lina firing off multiple spells at the Pokegirl, and the girl running away, a rather panicked expression on her tanned face, her ebony hair streaming out behind her.

Sirius watched this continue on for another minute, mildly surprised at the endurance that both Pokegirls displayed, Lina with her continuously using magic and the ebony haired woman for her physical endurance to keep running. "Lina, trap her!" he called out to the Sorceress, who nodded in response.

"_Hear me, oh heavenly powers, bind my foe in your mighty chains! __**CHAINS OF HEAVEN!**_" Lina cried out as she summoned up ethereal chains that launched themselves at the Pokegirl, wrapping around her and binding her tightly, allowing Sirius to hit her with the pokeball, sucking her into it.

The ball shook a few times upon landing before letting out the capture tone getting a triumphant cheer from Lina. "Alright!" she cheered. "We caught her! C'mon, let's get back to camp and tame her! Ohh I am so happy~"

Sirius chuckled as he casted a wandless summoning charm on the ball causing it to fly to his hand where he pocketed it and followed his excited Alpha back to camp.

_With Remus and Eden_

"Part of me wonders if the others are having as uneventful a day as we are?" Remus remarked to Eden.

The Lupina shrugged as they walked through the forest, her arms crossed under her breasts as they walked. "I'd say Sirius and Lina were having some excitement given the explosions we heard," she commented. "She must have gotten rather angry…"

"Most likely," Remus replied, knowing about Lina's infamous temper. Hopefully it'd calm down once she evolved into an Archmage. "And knowing Jade, Hermione, and Daphne, odds are they're having… fun… together…"

Eden smirked at the full body shudder Remus gave out, no doubt remembering the one and only time he accidently walked in on the having their 'fun'. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked, a slight teasing tone filtering into her voice. "Don't like watching two Sadistic lesbians go at a Masochistic Lesbian?"

"It's just a bit disconcerting," he remarked. "Especially when the masochistic one is your goddaughter… bloody hell, just what happened to her to _**make**_ her so masochistic, anyway?"

Eden shrugged. "Who knows, could be something from birth, perhaps something that happened during her puberty," she informed. "No one is completely sure what causes it, just some theories."

Remus nodded. "Right," he said. "Doesn't make me feel any better for not being there for her, but it makes sense. And for Kouji and Mai… no clue what they're up to."

Eden shrugged. "Probably looking for 'girls like the rest of us," she said before stopping in her steps. "You smell that?"

Remus nodded as the scent of a living being met his nostrils. "Who's there!" he shouted out to the surrounding forest.

Another Pokegirl emerged from a bush, with golden blonde hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes. She stood at 4'6", and had a small B-Cup-Sized bosom and was wearing a simple white sundress that was stained and torn in several places.

"An Elf, Master," Eden informed as she slipped into a combative stance. "Not sure if she is feral."

"I… I'm not," the Elf said shyly, hiding half of herself behind a tree as she looked at them. "M… my name is Tsuyoiki, I… umm… I was looking… umm… for a Tamer…"

"Did… did something happen to your last Tamer?" Remus asked.

Tsuyoiki hesitated a bit before answering. "I… don't have one," she replied. "I… I was told to run by mother… to find a harem to join…"

Remus was starting to have a bad feeling. "And… where is your mother now?" he asked.

"Umm… I… I think she's dead… there were bad people after us…" She informed. "I… I haven't seen them for a week now though…" The Elf Pokegirl informed slowly.

Remus realized that Tsuyoiki was in a similar position to Jade now. "Well, would you like to come with us?" he asked. "My name is Remus Lupin, and this is my Alpha, Eden."

Tsuyoiki studied the pair for a minute, from their stance to their clothing before she slowly nodded. "I… I would," she informed.

Remus nodded, before getting out a Pokeball. "I am glad to hear it. Once you've been Tamed I'll introduce you to the rest of my companions."

Tsuyoiki nodded her understanding and allowed herself to be captured the ball which quickly gave the captured tone. "You look concerned about something, Master," Eden commented with a raised eyebrow as they started moving back towards the camp.

It's just… Jade lost her own parents to a bad person when she was one year old," he replied. "I wasn't able to do anything for her thanks to a manipulative, twinkle-eyed old man. I only hope I'll be able to help this girl better than I was able to help Jade."

Eden looked at her Tamer appraisingly before nodding her understanding. "I understand, also, the full moon is next week, we will be continuing your training in mastering your beast self." She informed. "You are close, but your still must go past your fear of yourself."

He nodded. He didn't really use weapons or armor like any of the others, so gaining full control of his inner Werewolf was something of a necessity if he wanted to fight alongside them.

_In the other world, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, considered himself a man who was not easily shaken, nor a man who loses his composure easily. But ever since one Jade Potter had gone missing, along with one Hermione Granger, he was finding it difficult to maintain his illusion of control he had around himself in his bearing.

For the last few months he had tried everything from scrying, sending out Fawkes and even putting out a Bolo in the Muggle world, but not even a trace was found of the girl, hell, he couldn't even ask the Goblins for assistance as they suddenly packed up and left, leaving Britain for good, anyone who had an account with them was given a week to clear it out or the Goblins would take everything within the vaults with them.

It was getting to the point where he was now preparing a ritual to summon the wayward Potter, a ritual that would forcibly pull her from where ever she was and permanently bind her to him, extreme perhaps, but necessary if his plans were to advance properly in order to ensure the Prophecy came true.

Just as he was about to begin the ritual, however, the tapping of footsteps cut him off, for several reasons, the first and foremost, he was in the deepest and most warded sections of Hogwarts to ensure that no one would interrupt him, the second part that caused him pause, whoever was approaching, got past those wards without alerting him.

"Who is there! Show yourself!" Albus shouted out, flaring his magic in an attempt at intimidation.

"No need to give yourself an aneurysm, old man, I was planning on stepping out anyways," a voice called out as a man walked into view, his brown hair cut short and wearing a muggle flack vest with a sword strapped to his waist. "I highly advise you give up on that little summoning ritual willingly old man," the stranger advised. "You _really _don't want me to use force to stop you."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, who was this person, not only was he able to get past his wards, but… he was completely unfazed by the burst of magic he let off earlier, something that would give even Voldemort pause. "Who… are you?" He asked slowly, his hand resting on the Elder Wand, ready to start casting spells in an instant. "An Assassin sent by Voldemort?"

"Voldemort? Who's that?" The man asked raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter, I really don't give a shit anyways, but I suppose I can tell you my name, Ryu Hisanaga, not that you would know, _brat._"

Dumbledore, who had been flaring his magic in an attempt to shake the man enough to possibly invade his mind to learn who sent the man, froze in fear as his eyes widened.

The Intent to Kill, that was the only thing he could possibly use to explain the sensation he was feeling from the man before him, whose eyes showed an age that he could possibly not hope to match.

Acting on his Fight or Flight instincts Albus lifted the Elder Wand, a wand whose power was unrivaled and shouted. "Adava Kedavra!" He roared, the sick green light hurtling towards the swordsman who raised his hand and _caught _the spell.

His wand dropped from his numb fingers as he stared at the man… no… the _monster _before him as he inspected the glowing green light in his hands before scattering it into the empty room. "Wrong choice, brat," the man said, the hissing sound of a sword being drawn filling the room. "I cannot have some brat like you interfere in plans hundreds of years in the making," he said as he walked towards the frozen Headmaster, who was unable to do anything but stare in disbelief. "But relax, I won't kill you, just remove your ability to interfere."

His sword, a katana Albus somehow noted, swung seeming to cut through the elderly Headmaster, yet not even leaving a mark on him. "Prophecy is useless," the man said to Dumbledore who collapsed, his entire body shaking. "Man makes their own destiny, perhaps you should remember that."

Ryu turned around and walked away, sheathing his sword as he went. Seeing an opportunity, Dumbledore tried to call on his magic to smite the man before him… only there was no response from his magic. "What…" he whispered in a shaken voice.

"Enjoy your life as a squib Albus Dumbledore," the man said as he disappeared into the shadows. "Pray that I never have a reason to return."

With those parting words, the Headmaster of Hogwarts finally realized the futility that were his plans. Suddenly it clicked, Ryu Hisanaga, a name that appeared only once in history, the man who appeared from nowhere, and Slayed Legends before disappearing, leaving only whispers of his existence in his wake.

"Why… does such a monster exist?" He asked the empty room before succumbing to the blissful emptiness of unconsciousness.

_Pokegirl World, Entrance to Sahaki Port_

It had taken a fair amount of hiking, but the group had finally reached Sahaki Port.

"Looks rather lively," Hermione remarked.

"It is a large trading port," Kouji explained as they entered the city. "And it's the closest one to Vale so a lot of traffic flows through here."

"Makes sense," Remus remarked. "So, where to first? The Pokegirl Center? Or the Gym?"

"Might be best to go to the Center first," Sirius commented. "Been a while since any of us had a proper shower, and… well… Moony, you smell like a wet dog."

Remus glared at Sirius, even as the rest of the group had a quick chuckle. "Center it is, then," Kouji remarked. "After we all get cleaned up, we can head to the Gym, and maybe even get in a bit of shopping - ports like this always have some good supplies."

"Mm, sounds like fun," Jade agreed as they walked through the growing crowd. "Although… I think everyone has a bit of a different idea on what a shower consists of."

"What do you mean by that, Jade?" asked Tsuyoiki, who had been a part of the group for a few days at this point.

Jade looked at the innocent Elf with a dumbfounded expression. "I… you… nevermind," she groaned, getting a confused look from the naive elf.

"Anyway, let's get going," Daphne remarked. "The sooner we get cleaned up, the sooner we can get to the Gym."

Hermione nodded, and the group set out for the Pokegirl Center.

_Later, Pokecenter, Hermione's room_

Hermione sighed contently as she allowed herself to sink into the warm bathwater that her Harem had drawn for her when they arrived, and now, both she and Daphne were having their needs attended to by Jade and the Myobu who joined them, when she recovered from the Taming shock she told them her name was Celeste.

Jade was dutifully washing every inch of Hermione's body as Celeste did the same with Daphne. "Mm, I knew it was a good thing to keep such a good Slave and Slut around." Hermione said contently, smirking at the submissive pair.

"Thank you, Mistress," Jade said happily, even as Celeste shyly nodded.

Daphne moaned in agreement. "Mmm, the fur on Slut's hands feels divine, Mistress," she informed. "And she knows just the right places to rub, we have to be sure to _reward _her later."

Hermione nodded. "That we do," she said. "But first, we have that Gym Battle coming up…" she placed a hand under her chin thoughtfully as she mused. "Daphne, I think you will go first - since you're part Plant-Type, you'll have a sound advantage over the 'girls of the Gym."

Daphne nodded in agreement. "As you wish Mistress," she conceded. "It will really give me a chance to test my new whip~"

"Celeste will be next, since being an Electric-Type gives her an edge, as well, only her advantage is primarily on offense, while Daphne also has a bit of a defensive edge." She then looked at Jade. "You'll be last, if you're needed, Jade - I know you know some good Lightning Spells, but you also don't have any inherent strengths against Water-Types, and I want to try and keep your Blade Magic as a secret trump card. I promise that if we come across a Gym you have an advantage in, you'll be my first choice in said Gym."

"I understand, Mistress," Jade said with a nod, even as she continued to clean Hermione's body. "I eagerly await the time that I can bring you victory."

"I will do my best in the coming battle, Mistress," Celeste said with a nod of her own, not stopping in her own job of cleaning Daphne. "I will not disappoint you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hermione replied with a slight smile as she allowed her body to relax back into the bath. "Mm, move your hands lower Slave… there's a good girl."

_With Sirius_

_*****LEMON START!*****_

A loud moan was heard from within the bathroom of the room that Sirius had been assigned, a moan that emanated from the mouth of a red headed sorceress as she was pushed against the wall of the shower by Sirius as he plunged his hard cock deep within her, making her let out a keening wail as she thrusted her own hips back against him.

The Earthmaiden, who they had named Holly, had pressed herself against Sirius' back, matching his thrusts as she rubbed her body against his, her D-Cup breasts pressing against his back making her moan as her nipples rubbed up against his skin.

Sirius grunted as he continued thrusting into his Alpha, her tight pussy seeming to almost suck his cock back into her whenever he pulled out, his pleasure further enhanced by the feeling of Holly's body pressing against his back.

"You're so tight, Lina," he managed to grunt out as he pounded into her. "Your pussy just keeps sucking my cock back in."

"And your cock just fills me up so much, Master," Lina moaned in reply. "It feels so good…"

"Mm, I can't wait for my turn, Master~" Holly moaned out as she continued to thrust in time with Sirius. "It feels amazing when you bend me over and fuck me like a bitch in heat."

Sirius grunted as his cock spasmed at Holly's words, it had really shocked him the mouth the Earthmaiden had when it came to taming. "You'll get your turn soon enough, Holly," he informed. "Just be patient." He turned his head to her and pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss that had her toes curling.

Lina's moans got louder and louder as her pleasure rose higher and higher. "Ah… Master!" Lina cried out. "I'm gonna… gonna cum!"

"So am I!" He informed, his thrusts growing erratic and desperate. "Here it comes, Lina!"

Lina shouted in pleasure as she came, her vision going white as she felt Sirius' cum flood into her pussy, breaching into her willing womb and filling her completely with the burning heat of his sperm. "MASTER~!" she cried out as she went rigid before slumping against him, spent.

He smiled as he looked into her tired eyes. "Rest for now, Lina," he said, pulling out of her and helping her into a sitting position in the corner. "You've earned it."

Lina nodded slowly, her chest heaving with each gasp for air. Sirius himself didn't get time to recover as he was quickly shoved to the ground by Holly, an erotic smile on her face as she quickly plunged herself onto his cock and began to quickly bounce up and down in his lap. "Master~" She cooed. "I'm going to ride you raw!"

Sirius could only grunt in response, as her pussy seemed tighter than Lina's, if that were even possible. He started moving his own hips, though, attempting to match the rhythm of her bouncing.

Holly shouted out as he matched her rhythm of her pace, his cock hitting all of the right places at once with every thrust making her wail loudly in pleasure. "Fuck me master, fuck me hard!" She cried out as her upper body fell forward, her arms on either side of her Tamer's head, with her bountiful breasts hanging in his face.

Not one to pass up an opportunity Sirius quickly latched onto the two juicy globes of flesh and began to lather them with attention, his mouth sucking on one nipple as his hand played with the other one, his free hand venturing down to Holly's ass where he slowly pushed a finger into her ass.

Holly screamed as the sensations drove her pleasure even higher, quickly bringing her to her limits. "I-I'm Cumming, Master!" she cried out.

"I'm going to paint your womb!" Sirius shouted as she slammed down one final time with an orgasmic scream to the heavens, her already tight pussy clamping down on him, providing the simulation needed to push him over the edge into an explosive orgasm that flooded into her womb.

Holly moaned as she collapsed on top of him, slowly pulling herself off of his cock, moaning as she felt the cum within her slosh around her womb. "_Master~_" She cooed sexily. "Your cum feels so good in my pussy~, but… I want to taste it too~"

Sirius groaned as Holly shimmied down his body to his cock where the recovered Lina joined her, identical smirks on their faces as they both leaned in and began to shower his cock with attention. "God, you two are insatiable," he faux-complained, making the two giggle before they resumed their tag team on Sirius Jr.

_*****END LEMON!*****_

_With Kouji and Mai_

Kouji lounged against the back wall of the bathtub in his room, Mai on his right and the Coyotits they'd captured, who they named Silva, on his left. "Man, a bath like this feels good, huh?" he asked.

Mai hummed in agreement, her hand tracing random designs on Kouji's chest. "It sure does," she agreed contently. "Nice and soothing, I don't even have to use my magic to heat it up!"

"I don't think I've ever experienced a bath before, always cleaning myself in lakes and rivers," Silva remarked. "And I agree, it feels very good."

Mai giggled. "I must say, it's really fun having someone else join in on the Taming, Silva," she informed, giving the Coyotits a lusty look. "Hearing Mom talk about it and actually experiencing it are two different things."

"Agreed," Kouji remarked. "Watching you two make out while Mai bounced on my cock just turned me on so much… I'd never seen anything like that before."

Silva blushed ever so slightly even as an aroused smile spread across her face. "It was so hot," she agreed. "Especially when Mai started eating out my pussy while Master pounded my ass."

"Don't forget you were eating out my pussy at the same time," Mai remarked with a smile. "It just felt so good…"

The three laughed as they remembered that first night when they welcomed Silva into the Harem. "So, Master, are you going to challenge the Gym here?" Silva asked curiously, looking up at Kouji, her amber eyes curious.

"Probably not," Kouji replied. "I want to take part in the Gym Challenges, yes, but Mai-chan's at a disadvantage here with the Gym being a Water Gym - you'd be the only 'girl I could use, Silva-chan, and I have no clue how strong the Gym's Pokegirls are."

Silva and Mai nodded their understanding. "So, we are going to wait for the next Gym to challenge, then?" Mai asked curiously. "Then I'll be sure to work extra hard to win that one to make up for this one!"

"Thank you for understanding, girls," Kouji replied with a smile. "And even if we aren't challenging this Gym ourselves, we can still cheer Hermione and her Harem on when they do their challenge."

The two girls nodded in agreement before placing their heads on their Tamer's shoulders, enjoying the peaceful moment while it lasted.

_With Remus_

Remus let out a content sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in some fresh clothing, Eden and a blushing Tsuyoiki trailing behind him. "Oh, _that's _what Jade meant by what a shower consists of," the shy elf said, her face beet red.

Eden chuckled at her younger Harem Sister. "Oh, to be young and innocent again," she said teasingly. "Everything is so new for you."

"Y… yeah…" Tsuyoiki replied. "I… I grew up in the woods, so… I never really had a chance to enjoy that much of 'modern amenities…'"

Remus nodded in understanding, taking note that Tsuyoiki was still wearing her damaged sundress that they found her in. "Perhaps we should also do some shopping for you as well, Tsuyoiki," Remus said with a smile.

"Actually, Master, would you mind if I did that?" Eden asked hopefully. "I know you wish to cheer Jade and her Harem Sisters on in their gym battle. Plus it'll give me and Tsuyoiki a chance to bond."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Eden," he said. "Make sure to look out for each other while you're out there, and I'll see you when the Gym Battle is over."

The pair nodded in agreement as Eden accepted Remus' bank card to do their shopping with. "C'mon Tsu-chan, let's go find something that'll knock Master's socks off!" Eden declared as she dragged the lightly protesting Elf in a rather amusing spectacle, leaving their Tamer behind to sigh and shake his head.

"Eden may be rather calm normally, but she gets just as excitable as any other woman where Shopping is involved," he muttered ruefully. "Well, I'd better go meet with the others."

_Pokecenter Lobby_

"Mistress," Jade said as she and her Harem Sisters waiting in the lobby of the Pokecenter for the others to join them with Hermione. "Was that Eden who just passed by, dragging Tsuyoiki?"

"I do believe that it was, Jade," Hermione replied. "And judging by the look in Eden's eyes, I think I know where they're going."

"Shopping." Daphne declared with a nod, before her eyes gleamed. "Maybe we should do the same after our battle, Mistress," she suggested hopefully. "After all, I would like some new outfits."

"That sounds like a decent idea," Hermione remarked. "Though we shouldn't limit ourselves to just clothes - I want to see what supplies a port town like this might have available."

Celeste nodded in agreement. "It'll be fun to have a nice outing like that," she agreed, a soft smile on her face. "Never really had that kind of opportunity with my old Tamer."

Kouji, Mai, and Silva walked up at that point. "Hey there, Hermione-san!" Kouji called. "You ready for your Gym Battle?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "Will you be taking the Gym on, Kouji?"

"Not this time," he replied. "Mai-chan's got an elemental disadvantage, and I just don't know if Silva's strong enough yet to fight in a Gym Battle where she doesn't have an advantage, especially since I also don't know how strong the Gym Leader's Pokegirls are."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "I understand," she said with a grin to her Harem. "Guess I got lucky with Daphne and Celeste there."

"That you did, and you've been training pretty much non-stop," Mai replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Daphne Evolves during your Gym Battle."

Daphne let out a seductive chuckle as she purposefully stretched in a way to show off her generous bust. "Mm, of course I will, I don't want to disappoint Mistress after all," she informed confidently. "Especially with the prize she promised me if I won."

Kouji chuckled. "Well, once Sirius and Remus get here we can head out," he said. "I'm hopeful they get here soon - I'm looking forward to watching your match."

"Well, you don't have long to wait then," Sirius announced as he and his Harem approached with Remus in tow. "So, where is this Gym at?"

"Near the actual ports," Kouji replied. "It's got natural access to the Harbor, so the Gym Leader's 'girls can head out and play in the water whenever they want."

The Tamers nodded in understanding as they followed Kouji out of the center and into the city, their destination? The Sahaki Port Pokegirl Gym.

**END CHAPTER**

**NOTES:**

**No Special Notes for this chapter**

**Pokedex Entries:**

_**COYOTITS, The Brawling Bitch Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human - Not Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Magic  
**Frequency:** Unknown, Rare (Sunshine League)  
**Diet:** Raw Fish, Raw Meat whenever they can get it; will accept finer brands of Pokéchow  
**Role:** Front Line Fighter  
**Libido:** Average (Very High during Full Moon)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel, Cat-types, Rabbit-types  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Drill Kick Gatling Punch, High Kick, Magic Fist, Phoenix Down, Dazzle, Exorcism, Sketch  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Smell (x3), Natural Fighting Skill, Magic Affinity  
**Evolves:** Lickario (Anubust's Blessing [Evolution Method Classified])  
**Evolves From:** None

During the War of Revenge, when the Western portion of the formerly United States of America was physically separated from the rest of the continent thanks to the Legendary Pokégirl Typhonna's Ebony Void technique, it came under siege of many Pokégirl forces. While Nevada and Oregon got hit badly, California was one of the areas worst off. The cities of Sacramento, (currently Golden Poppy) San Diego, (Windy Shores) and Los Angeles suffered some of the heaviest casualties at the time, with the later of the cities being wiped from the face of the map. However, the cities managed to come back with time thanks to the eventual Domestication of a breed that had been inflicted upon them, a Pokégirl that, while rough around the edges, could be made into a hard worker and faithful companion: Coyotits.

The Coyotits are an interesting breed of Pokégirl that are their own branch of Canine-type that exists alongside the Growlie and Hound evolutionary lines. However, what has interesting about this breed is that while the other two have spread about the Leagues in solid numbers, the only known Feral population of Coyotits is within the borders of Sunshine League. While the Ursine is the official Pokégirl of the League, the Coyotits breed enjoys a level of popularity that not only surpasses it, but even excels beyond that of that of the Bunnygirl and Kittens breeds within the Gold Continent.

While nowhere near as human as some Bunnygirls and Kittens are, (with the exception of a few Domestic Near-Human specimens) Coyotits are unusual as unlike most canine Pokégirls, the Not Very Near Human variation has a face that is more human-like than canine. With a set of delightfully large C-Cup breasts, and a coat of fur that has a natural sheen, (while normally brown or tan, there are members with white, silver or black fur) some fans of the breed have compared the Coyotits to Angels for their unnatural beauty, despite the rather rough and tumble lifestyle most of the breed follows.

When it comes to the population of the breed within the Gold Continent, the Feral Coyotits are far more common and more dangerous, depending on straight forward combat to deal heavy blows to anything they target. They roam the land in search of a good fight and the bare necessities of life. It's interesting to note that Feral Coyotits will follow a Tamer to the ends of the earth if they defeat her in battle, yet do not capture her. They will stalk their target for however long it takes to challenge again, just to fight and prove she's the better combatant. Feral specimens and only recently Tamed Coyotits are noted for having a Not Very Near Human appearance.

Although they've been Tamed and used for centuries, Domestic Coyotits are generally rarer to come across. Noted for being Near Human, they generally tend to devote their magical abilities to become healers and work in Pokécenters rather than fighters; they excel greatly in the areas of Faith and White Magic. It should be noted though that many of the higher-ranking members of the All-Pokégirl Army that took Stockton during Mao's Rebellion were Domestic Coyotits. Such an event had a negative backlash on this variation of the Coyotits popularity within the Gold Continent, which has lead to the majority of Sunshine League Tamers to prefer to capture Feral Coyotits over depending on Domestics.

The Coyotits are notorious as combatant Pokégirls, who are blessed with not only a natural instinct for fighting, but a natural prowess for magic; when they apply themselves, they can add quite a variety to their already solid plethora of combat-oriented skills. However, the Coyotits is considered one of the more 'grab bag' Pokégirls. Because even though she has the capability to learn, she does so to her preferences rather than what is 'best'. Coyotits who prefer to learn from their various opponents will develop more skills in that vein, while Coyotits who prefers to heal, will have more support abilities and techniques.

However, regardless of whatever variation of fighting-style or preferred magical abilities they possess, Coyotits are Pokégirls that live for the fight and a challenging opponent. Oddly enough, when they face another Fighting-type Pokégirl, they prefer to use their strength and tactical intelligence to over-power an enemy rather than any fancy martial arts moves. For other Pokégirl opponents, the Coyotits are not above using powerful magic or dirty tricks, especially if either her strength or intelligence isn't enough to give her the edge she needs against her adversary.

When it comes to Taming, Coyotits are noted for wanting to entertain Tamers they like with exotic dancing. With erotic movements and a level of sensuality, Coyotits with tease and entice their Tamers as they dance for his pleasures. They especially are fond of the Strip Tease techniques and dancing out in the open, especially when under the light of a full moon. Unfortunately, despite the creativity and energy they put into dancing, they are surprisingly unimaginative when it comes to the actual Taming! For them, the only 'true' position of Doggy-style. When a Tamer tries anything else, it's surprisingly easy to get them off with how 'erotic' they feel any variation is. (How a Pokégirl can see the Missionary position as one of the greatest heights of eroticism is something that Researchers are still baffled over to this day).

Although unheard of outside of the Sunshine League, within the borders of the Cold Continent, there are cases of girls going through Threshold becoming Coyotits. While the numbers of Near Human Coyotits are prevalent as the outcome for a Threshold Coyotits, a Not Very Near Human appearance as an end result is not unheard of.

_**EARTHMAIDEN (aka GEOMANCER), the Earth Elementalist Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Ground  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: vegetarian  
**Role**: soil cultivator, architect, gardener  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Attacks**: Earth Wall, Mud Slap, Earthquake, Destabilize, Resonate, Bronze Fist, Gold Fist  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x5), Land and plantlife affinity  
**Evolves**: Dao (battle stress)  
**Evolves From**: None

The original 'maiden from which all others were derived from, the Earthmaiden was first used to shore up the defenses for Sukebe's Pokégirl army. They were also used to soften and destroy stationary defenses, such as border fences, walls, and land-bound fortresses during the war. After the war, the Earthmaiden became rather rare as a result of tamers hunting them down. When feral, Earthmaidens would stake out a claim of land and protect it, usually as a result of where they wound up after becoming feral or because of some attachment to it that they for some reason feel that they have. Because of her stationary ways, this breed was one of the first to become domesticated after the war since they were easy to find and relatively simple to capture.

In appearance, an Earthmaiden looks like a normal human female, though their hair tends to have a green hue to it, which changes intensity with the seasons. They tend to be very kind in nature, but will become extremely violent if they witness crimes against the earth. Unlike the other maidens, this breed has obvious muscles, though they do not look out of place even on her slender frame. They also tend to be a little either on the tall or short side of the scale- some are over six feet tall, while others are as short as four and a half feet in height. Few Earthmaidens, unless born as one, are anywhere in between.

Unlike most Ground-type Pokégirls, Earthmaidens do not have to use any parts of their bodies where their Ground-based attacks come from. Instead, the Earthmaiden uses the terrain around her to aid her in battle, calling forth mud and dirt from the ground. This is what gives them their nickname Geomancer, despite their lack of any true magical properties. Their primary defensive attack, Earth Wall, is created by the Earthmaiden calling up forth the ground around her to rise and become a shield in front of her, which lasts until it is eroded. Unfortunately, though these Pokégirls are considered to be good combat Pokégirls, they are not very useful in sex battles, since they do not seem to have the ability to grasp the concepts very easily (all sex techniques that they attempt to learn take twice as long to do so).

Earthmaidens are usually found tending to plants in protected parks, greenhouses and farmlands. Some Tamers have reported that their Earthmaiden seems to love the earth more than they love their master. Some leagues also use them in police forces, alongside Growlies and OfficerJennies thanks to their ability to sense movement on the ground and be able to track them even when a Growlie might not. These Pokégirls are also found in construction crews, making the ground move as required to create hills, cliffs, or even features such as waterfalls when working in combination with other Pokégirls. The Earthmaiden even seem to be natural architects as well, and all enjoy building and growing things. They do, however, dislike cities, as they tend to disrupt what is, to them, natural about the world to have such sprawling places where forests, rivers, plains, and the like once had been.

_**ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Plant/Magic  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.  
**Role**: Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets in an urban or polluted setting.  
**Libido**: Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
**Strong Vs**: Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
**Weak Vs**: Ghost, Steel, Poison  
**Attacks**: Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
**Enhancements**: Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State  
**Disadvantages**: Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
**Evolves**: Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
**Evolves From**: Drow Zee (Sun Stone)

Physically, the Elf Pokégirl is petite. They average a height of 4 foot 5", with any Elf edging toward 5 foot being exceptionally tall. They possess slender, athletic bodies with long legs and subtle albeit pleasant curves, with the majority falling in the A-cup range, with a few edging toward B. Most tend to be especially sensitive regarding the size of their chest, reacting poorly toward any criticism yet and expressing a good deal of shame when having to compete against other Pokégirls whom possess larger bosoms than their own. The classic physical feature of the Elf Pokégirl, their ears, can vary from being almost normal looking with a slight pointed edge, allowing them to pass for a human girl at times (though their height and natural grace makes this difficult), to some whom possess pointed ears that extend a good foot outward from the side of their heads. Despite whatever form their ears take, they are universally an extreme erogenous zone for the Elf Pokégirl.

All Elf Pokégirl possess creamy, pale skin, with hair typically worn long and with colors ranging from green to pale-ice blue to blonde to brunette, redhead, and black, but the breed average color is platinum blonde, and the one they're most famous for. Eye colors range the usual Pokégirl gamut, with blue and green being the average.

Athletically, Elf Pokégirls move with inhuman grace, expressing excellent dexterity and capable of swift running speeds. Their arm muscles are unusually powerful for their typical frail appearance, allowing the Elf Pokégirl ease of use with a bow and arrow, with a few capable of learning sword-style attacks. Despite their good running endurance, Elves make poor up-front combatants, their frail and tiny bodies not allowing for much in the way of protection from the more damaging attacks other Pokégirls are capable of. Almost universally, the Elf Pokégirl is a distance fighter, preferring magical assaults or their natural athleticism and maneuverability for those occasional, rare, dart-in strikes.

Personality wise, Elf Pokégirls run the typical gamut, but all as a rule express a love and powerful empathy in regards to natural settings and their environments. All Elves try to relocate to such areas whenever possible, and tend to yearn for such when in a traveling Harem that takes them away from the massive, old-growth forests Elves typically prefer to call home.

Sexually, all Elves suffer from a low-pleasure threshold, making them poor sex-battlers. With a libido of low to average, some elves can come across as almost prudish, a few stubborn Elves even going so far as to actively refuse an offer of taming when aggravated.

Despite this seeming unwillingness, however, the low pleasure threshold means that it's relatively easy enough to seduce an Elf Pokégirl into Taming, though they typically express further aggravation with their Tamer afterwards. Others tend to simply regard taming as any other Pokégirl would. An Elf Pokégirls libido, whether starting out low or average, can become high to extreme whenever they forge an emotional bond of some sort with their Tamer (typically, while sharing an alpha or delta bond), making them very, very greedy for tamings with that specific partner, and willing to go to lengths that would have made them recoil in shame and embarrassment previously to get that taming. Additionally, Elf Pokégirls possess an odd feral state, making them prone to falling into a sort of torpor/hibernation until they can be tamed again. Because of this, Elf Pokégirls have an extreme anxiety about being alone, knowing that this could lead to them falling into torpor, only to be caught and tamed by any wandering Tamer, or, worse, a Feral Carnivorous Pokégirl, whom may have little qualms about making a meal out of their recent taming partner.

Socially, Elves get along with all plant-type Pokégirls, though eschew and are actively fearful of Poison-type. They also express an in-built deference to all Elf-type evolutions, barring the Dark Elf, which no Elf ever gets along with, no matter what a Dark Elf might claim.

Due to the Elf's sensitivity to their environs, it is almost impossible for them to be kept in a city, as they react poorly to the host of chemicals that are present in an urban center, making them a poor choice for Pet Owners living anywhere near civilization. They are insanely popular with Farmers and other individuals whom prefer the wilderness to the comforts of a major urban location. It is not unusual to walk onto a farm and find numerous Elf Pokégirls and their evolutions being kept by a single Farmer and his family, the Elves doubling as both workers and protectors for the Farm itself.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle for the Ocean Badge!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Pokegirls is kinda public domain. Any other franchises that might make cameos in this thing are property of their respective owners

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Thinking'**_

Chapter Four: Battle for the Ocean Badge!

_Sahaki Port Pokegirl Gym, Entrance_

Hermione stood in front of the Pokegirl Gym, Daphne at her side with both Jade and Celeste in their balls for the time being to keep her trump cards hidden. "Our first real battle, isn't it, Mistress?" Daphne asked, a smirk playing on her features. "Should be interesting."

"Yes, it should," Hermione replied. "We've been training our butts off, and we've fought a few Feral Pokegirls, but this will be our first actual battle. You ready?"

"Of course, Mistress," Daphne informed confidently. "If anything, I'm eager to break some watery bitches."

Hermione nodded. "Well, let's go in," she said, as the pair walked into the building, the rest of the group following along behind them.

The entryway to the gym led to a rather… unimpressive reception room, considering how large and impressive the front of the Gym was. The receptionist, A Foxxsea if Hermione guessed right, smiled at the group as they entered. "Welcome to the Sahaki Port Pokegirl Gym, are you here to challenge the leader?" She asked politely, the cheery smile on her face never leaving.

"I am," Hermione replied, before gesturing to the rest of the group that was following behind her. "The rest of them are here to cheer me on."

The blue furred fox pokegirl pulled out a form and a pen and slid it to the Tamer. "Then please fill out this form and take a seat," she requested. "I will escort you to the arena when the Leader is ready."

Hermione nodded and looked at the form. It was rather simple, really - it had a space for her name, which she filled in, a space for where her hometown was (which she filled in as 'Vale' rather than her home in the other world - most people in this one didn't know of that one, after all), a multiple choice field for if she wanted a regular Pokebattle or a Sex Battle (she marked the regular battle option), and a field for how many Pokegirls she would use, which would limit the Gym leader to using the same number (she wrote 'three' in this field). Once she'd finished filling in the form, she passed it back to the Foxxsea, and took a seat, with Daphne sitting next to her.

It took a few minutes, but the Foxxsea returned, the ever present smile still on her face. "The leader is ready for you now, please, follow me," she requested. "Observers to the battle, please take this door here, it will lead you to the observation rooms."

Hermione nodded, as she and Daphne followed the Foxxsea, while everyone else took the door she had indicated, all of them saying "Good luck, Hermione!" before going through the door.

With the last of her onlookers gone, Hermione and Daphne followed the Foxxsea through a series of hallways and down a couple flights of stairs. "This is where you will enter the arena," the pokegirl informed Hermione and Daphne. "I wish you luck in your challenge."

Hermione nodded to the Foxxsea before taking a bracing breath, and stepped through, entering the arena, it was actually quite a sight, with two docks as the platforms for Tamer's to stand on while the majority of the room was filled with water with rocks jutting out and a central platform, obviously for land based Pokegirls.

"Welcome Challenger!" An exuberant male voice shouted out from above, snapping their heads up quickly the pair were able to spot a plummeting figure seconds before it crashed into the water. There was silence for another second before, with another splash, a figure leapt onto the dock.

It was an exeedingly tale male, standing at 6'6" with wild blond hair and ocean blue eyes, clad only in a pair of shorts that had a set of pokeballs on it. "My name is Kengo Mizumachi, the Gym Leader of Sahaki Port," he announced, a beaming grin on his face. "I hope you give me a good fight."

"Hermione Granger, from Vale," she replied, taking her spot on the other dock. "I'm looking forward to a good match, too."

"This is a Three vs Three Pokegirl Battle!" The announcer called out from his own personal platform. "Challenger, are you ready?"

"I am!" Hermione called out.

"Leader, are you ready?" The announcer asked.

"Sure am!" Came the response from the grinning Leader.

"Then let the match, begin!"

"Come on out, Quess!" Kengo shouted as he threw out one of the balls, releasing a Queenler onto the central platform, she was a tall girl, standing around 6' with a brown carapace covering her torso much like a corset would without wearing much else, her right hand from mid forearm down was covered in a large brown carapace shaped into a claw.

"Go for it, Daphne!" Hermione said as Daphne took a running leap from the dock, landing on the central platform, too.

Quess slid into a tight combat stance, her claw like shell ready to swing. "A Domina, huh?" Kengo asked, the grin never leaving his face. "Alright then, suit up Quess! The use Uppercut!"

"Right!" Quess shouted back as her entire body became covered in the carapace, before dashing at Daphne, her clawed hand swinging up towards Daphne's chin.

"Dodge, then catch her legs!" Hermione called out. Daphne leaned back, letting the claw pass by mere inches from her head, before lashing out with her regular whip, the point-blank range allowing her to quickly grapple the Queenler's legs.

"Now, take her for a ride!" Hermione called, before Daphne started swinging her whip around, the Queenler being carried along at the end of the whip as she flew through the air, occasionally getting bashed against the central platform or some nearby rocks.

"Snap it! Get into the Water!" Kengo shouted out to the girl, who quickly brought her claw down, snapping though the simple leather whip, allowing herself to drop into the water. "Now, Water Gun!" Quess launched herself out of the water on the opposite side that she went in, her chest swelled up before exhaling a torrent of water at the Domina.

Daphne took the blast right on her face, her hair getting drenched as she stumbled backwards slightly. Once the torrent ended, she shook the water off and said, "Thanks, but I already had a bath before coming here." She then drew Boei Shadanki, and let loose a strike at the Queenler, aiming to get a hit on her shoulder before she re-entered the water.

The Pokegirl raised her non-clawed arm to take the blow, confident that her shell could take the blow, only for it to shatter through the carapace, leaving a gash in her arm. She shouted out in pain shortly before diving back into the water. "What the… hell?" Kengo asked in confusion, his smile dropping slightly before lifting again into a more predatory manner. "Not bad… Quess, Crabhammer Uppercut!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the board directly underneath Daphne began to crack and break apart before exploding upwards as Quess launched herself up, her claw glowing as she rocketed towards Daphne.

Daphne barely managed to twist out of the way, before striking with her whip once more, lashing out at the Queenler's back and then another strike, aiming at the shoulder of her claw arm.

Unable to react in time Quess cried out in pain as the whip tore through her armor and into her skin and muscle, blood splashing out. The pair leapt away, Quess analyzing herself. "Master…" she called out. "With this… I'm afraid I can't keep fighting."

"Ah, that's disappointing, but, what can you do, return, Quess." He called out to the girl, recalling her into the ball, about to choose his next girl, he paused as he saw his opponent's 'girl begin to glow.

"Daphne's… Evolving…" Hermione whispered to herself as she watched Daphne's form change, growing more busty and taller.

When the light died down, Daphne stood before them, a changed woman, her formerly D-cupped breasts were now sitting in the DD range and she had easily grown a foot taller than before. With a smirk she used her free hand to grab the whip whose tip had been snapped and unravelled it alongside her enchanted whip.

Kengo blinked before smirking. "Domina to Dominatrix, huh?" he asked softly. "Alright then, you're up, Hasel!" The girl he released actually gave Daphne pause from the sheer size of her, standing at an imposing eight feet with a body comprised of muscles with thick, dark blue scales and a row of red ridges running down her spine with a pair of massive D-cupped breasts. "Meet my Feraligarter, Hasel."

"Well aren't you a big girl," Daphne mused before smirking. "This should be fun."

Hasel grinned herself, revealing a long row of gleaming sharp teeth. "Let's have some fun," she growled before hunching over in a combat stance.

"Hasel… Takedown," Kengo ordered, the pokegirl launching forward with enough force to break the boards underneath her.

Daphne leapt upwards, barely dodging in time, and struck out again with both whips, this time aiming for the Feraligarter's legs.

The whips struck against the girl's legs, the normal doing nothing while her enchanted Boei Shadanki did little more than scratch her. Hasel turned to face the still airborne Daphne, whose eyes widened in shock at the little amount of damage she'd done. "You'll need more than those toys to hurt me, girly." She informed before swinging her tail, slamming it into Daphne sending her flying through the air.

Daphne managed to gain control of her trajectory as she hit the arena wall feet-first, launching back at the Feraligarter with immense speed as she lashed out at Hasel's crotch, a little Lust Poison coating Boei Shadanki's tip as it struck.

Hasel grunted at the blow struck, feeling a slight hit as it cut through her immensely tough scales, before raising her fist and attempted to slam it down on the still moving Daphne.

Showing just how impressive her reflexes were, Daphne lashed her normal whip towards one of the rocks sticking out of the water and when it was wound around the tip she yanked on her whip hard enough to change the trajectory of her flight, dodging the attack.

"Ohoh!" Kengo said, a wide grin on his face. "I'm impressed, that is one clever 'girl you have there, you don't even need to shout out orders."

"We've trained together for several months, and have known each other for a few years," Hermione remarked. "I trust her, and know she'll do what she needs to to win."

Kengo smirked before closing his eyes. "Hasel, smash her apart." he ordered, his smile dropped as he reopened his eyes. "Use every ounce of strength you have."

Hasel grinned as she turned to Daphne. "Get ready, tits," she growled, her muscles bunching up. "It's a whole new ballgame from here on." With those words she dove into the water, submerging herself and disappearing from Daphne's view.

Daphne started coating both her whips in Lust Poison, even as she kept an eye out for the Feraligarter. She hoped that at least a little bit managed to make it through from her previous strike, but she doubted it'd be enough. Honestly, she knew that the Feraligarter outclassed her tremendously, and only had two options. One, whittle her down slowly, which would exhaust Daphne and make her unable to continue… or fight dirty, and go for the eyes.

The water suddenly erupted behind her as Hasel appeared, her massive jaw opened wide, ready to snap Daphne in two between her teeth.

Daphne leapt to the side, avoiding the powerful jaws, and quickly made her choice. Fighting dirty it was. Boei Shadanki lashed out, catching the Feraligarter point-blank - right across the eyes.

"Gah, you bitch!" Hasel shouted out as she clutched at her eye. "I'll tear your arms off for that one!" Inhaling a massive breath she used her one eye to aim at Daphne and shouted out. "**HYDRO PUMP!**"

Daphne jumped away, leaping from rock to rock as she continually evaded the water shooting out at her from Hasel, sometimes using her whips to get an extra bit of distance. Hopefully the Lust Poison on her whips had managed to make it through with that strike. If it did, she had about five minutes before Hasel was out cold.

"Gah, what… what was on that whip!" Hasel shouted as she staggered slightly, her entire body burning with lust. "No matter, I'll still kill you first! **HYDRO… CANNON!**"

Daphne kept leaping and dodging, though she was using her whip much more liberally as she barely managed to stay ahead of the _**massive**_ torrent of water being shot out by the Feraligarter. She just hoped she could stay ahead of the water long enough for Hasel to pass out...

Kengo let out an impressed whistle as Daphne continued to outrun the water. "Not bad, not many can outrun Hasel's Hydro Cannon like that," he praised. "But… does she have the stamina to keep fighting afterwards?"

Daphne seriously doubted she'd be able to keep fighting after this, but as long as she managed to keep from being knocked out, she could rest while Celeste took a turn, and hopefully be ready if she was needed again. Like Hermione, she wanted to keep Jade's abilities a secret as long as possible, and making sure Jade didn't hit the field was the best way to do that. She kept dodging, her whips reaching out to grasp rocks ahead of her as she kept pulling herself ahead of the Hydro Cannon.

It took a couple of more minutes, but finally, the torrent of water stopped as Hasel began to sway. "M… Master… I…" Before she could finished her sentence, however, the Feralgarter collapsed to the ground, her body too weak from lust to properly support itself.

"Y'did just fine Hasel, take a good nap and I'll Tame ya when we're done," Kengo informed as he recalled the pokegirl. "So… are you going to continue like you are, Miss Dominatrix?"

Daphne panted for a bit. "Mistress, I'm coming back," she said. "I'm still physically capable of fighting, so you can send me out again later if you need to, I just need to rest and recover my strength for a bit."

Hermione nodded. "Sure thing, Daphne," she said as the Dominatrix leapt up beside her once again, before taking a seat. "Rest as long as you need to - you did a good job out there."

Kengo grinned ferally. "You probably won't _want _to send her back out, especially when you see my final 'girl…" he informed as he prepared his third ball. "Crush them, Daisy!"

He threw the ball, releasing his girl onto the center platform, she was tall, standing around 7' with a long prehensile, rigid tail, her entire body was toned to near perfection and had several silverish horns sprouting from her head where a pair of crimson eyes glared at Hermione, the most noticeable thing about her, however, were the golden scales that covered her body from head to toe.

"Uhh, Mistress, he was right about one thing," Daphne said, her eyes wide. "I _really _don't want to get into a water arena with a Gynadose."

"Y… yeah…" Hermione muttered. "Makes sense… still, hopefully we won't need to pull out our Trump Card… Go, Celeste!" she called out, throwing Celeste's ball and letting the Myobu out onto the central platform.

Celeste opened her eyes as she appeared and nearly blanched at the sight of the golden scaled Gynadose. "Mistress, have I done anything in particular to earn your ire?" she asked, looking at Hermione plaintively.

"No, but Daphne needs to rest, and I don't want to reveal our Trump Card if I can help it!" Hermione replied. "Luckily, this is his last 'girl, and I believe you can bring her down!"

Celeste looked ready to weep, but nodded all the same and prepared herself for combat, settling into a loose stance as her opponent did the same.

Kengo grinned widely. "A Myobu, huh? Not a bad choice at all," he announced. "I really hope her code isn't to never lose, or else you'll be back as a Kitsune soon. Daisy, Tidal Wave!"

Daisy let out a loud roar of confirmation as the water began to churn behind her before rising up in a massive wave that threatened to sweep everything away.

"Celeste, blow through it with a Thunderbolt!" Hermione called out, and Myobu fired off a large bolt of electricity, striking the wave and making a hole clean through the wave, even as it continued towards the Gynadose.

Daisy didn't wait for her Master to say anything as she leapt away, surprisingly nimble for her breed, and landed on one of the rock outcroppings. "Hyper Beam," came the command, causing Daisy to inhale a breath before unleashing a massive beam that swept up the water around it, barreling straight for Celeste.

Celeste dodged, leaping away to another rock outcropping. "Quick attack into a Thunder Punch!" Hermione commanded, and Celeste sped forward, slamming into the Gynadose just after she finished her Hyper Beam, then following up with a lightning covered punch to the face.

Daisy grunted as the fist slammed into her face, electricity flowing through her body. "You… fucking… BITCH!" Daisy _roared _as she suddenly grabbed Celeste's arm and threw the Myobu across the arena before she changed into a draconic looking serpent and slid into the water.

Celeste managed to land on a rock outcropping, before smirking slightly. "Even if she is a Gynadose, that was a bad move," she said, charging her attack. "**THUNDERBOLT!**" she called out, firing the attack into the water… and immediately electrifying all the water in the arena.

Daisy immediately thrashed to the surface, screaming out in pain. "You Bitch!" she screamed out as she managed to morph back to her humanoid form and climb onto the center dock. "**DRAGON RAGE!**" she roared out as she blasted out a massive wall of purplish-blue flames.

Celeste leapt up as high as she could, but the tip of her tail was caught by the flames. "Ouchouchouch!" She cried out as she landed again, before glaring at the Gynadose. She started charging up power, the tips of her tails glowing with power.

"I'll crush you bitch," Daisy declared as she began gathering power into her mouth. "**DRAGON… PULSE!**" At her declaration a vortex of concentrated power unleashed itself at the Myobu, tearing the center island dock apart as it traveled.

"Not if I get you first!" Celeste cried out. "**FOX LIGHTNING!**"

The lightning she had been charging launched forwards, taking the form of a small fox as it sped forward with speed almost equal to a Quick Attack, even as Celeste leapt away from the Dragon Pulse at the last second.

"What?" Daisy asked as her attack struck nothing but the arena wall, right before the celestial fox lightning struck her dead on, engulfing her in electrical energy. When it finally dispersed, Daisy stood there for a minute. "Not… bad at all…" she announced before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"This Battle is over!" The announcer declared as Kengo recalled Daisy. "Winner, Hermione Granger of Vale!"

"YES!" Hermione shouted with a grin. "Nice work, Celeste!"

As the three celebrated, Kengo sighed before making his way over to them. "Congratulations," he said to them honestly. "You defeated the best I threw out and have earned yourself the Ocean Badge." He held out a small metal pin to Hermione, a pin that looked to be a wave in the middle of cresting.

"Thank you very much, sir," Hermione replied as she took the badge.

"I ain't old enough to be sir'd!" Kengo informed, smiling broadly. "I'm only 19 after all!"

"Still older than us," Daphne remarked playfully.

Kengo seemed to have a heavy weight settle on him at Daphne's statement. "Why? Why do people say that?" He wailed for a minute, before straightening himself. "Where do you plan to go after this, I think you earned a hint as to who will be awaiting you."

"We were planning on heading to Hakuma town next," Hermione replied. "We're looking for information on Ryu Hisanaga, and thought we could find something by visiting his hometown. After that… we're not sure yet, if you have any suggestions in mind."

Kengo blinked in surprise before grinning. "You're in luck," he informed. "It turns out, Hakuma Town has recently opened a Gym of it's own, just last week actually, but… I'd be careful if you decide to challenge it, the leader is a former contender for the title of 'Grand Champion', The man of a Thousand Strategies, Greg Johnson, it might be best to skip that Gym and go onto Sakura City and challenge the Gym there, the Leader, Himiko Satsume, would be a bit closer to your league."

"Right," Hermione replied. "We'll probably save the Hakuma Gym for later, if we go to said Gym at all, but we'll let our other companions know about it."

Kengo smiled brightly at her. "I wish you luck in your travels!" he said in farewell. "May the Thousand Gods smile upon you!" With that he gave a farewell wave and dove into the pool, swimming away.

"Well, that went pretty well," Hermione remarked as they left the battle arena, returning to the reception hall. "We have our first badge, and locations for another couple of Gyms, though one of them we might save for later."

Daphne nodded in agreement with Celeste. "Definitely, the Man of a Thousand Strategies? I don't think any of us are ready for that," she said with a sigh, before noticeably perking up. "Mistress, this means I get my reward, correct?"

Hermione nodded in confirmation. "When we get back to the center," she informed. "You get to have all the _fun _you want."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Mistress," she said.

At that point, they arrived at the reception hall, where the rest of the group was waiting for them. "Good work, Hermione!" Kouji said.

"You crushed them easily!" Sirius declared with a loud laugh. "You didn't even _need _to use Jade, she would have been overkill at that point!"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Indeed, you have definitely proven your training worth, Daphne, Celeste," he informed proudly.

"Thank you," Hermione said, flushing slightly from the praise. "Also, we got some tips on where to go for the next Gym - there's one in Sakura City, and apparently a new one just opened up in Hakuma Town."

"Hakuma Town, really? That's pretty lucky then," Sirius said with a smile. "Wiping the floor at the Gym in his own home town would be sure to catch Ryu's attention."

"Unfortunately, that would be a bit of a challenge," Daphne informed. "The Gym Leader here told us that the Hakuma Gym Leader is a former contender for the 'Grand Champion' title, and was called the Man of a Thousand Strategies."

Kouji and Mai froze at the title of the man, staring at Hermione. "That guy?" Mai said slowly. "Kouji-kun, we are skipping that Gym… no way am I going to fight against _that._"

"We were planning on skipping it as well, at least for now," Hermione informed. "We were told that the Sakura City Gym Leader might be more in our league."

"A wise choice, Hermione," Remus applauded. "A good commander knows not only when to fight, but when _not _to fight."

"Yeah, if he was a contender for the title of Grand Champion, then you probably aren't ready for it." Sirius agreed with a sigh. "But… what's got you guys so scared of him?" he asked, looking towards Kouji and Mai.

"Well… it's not so much him… as his Alpha," Kouji explained. "His Alpha is a Battle Dryder."

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelled. "From what I read, Dryders are rare enough, but he has one of the Battle Template?!"

Mai nodded shakily. "A monster of a Pokegirl near the level of Legendaries," she whispered. "_Not _an opponent I want to face, especially with such a master strategist behind her."

"Neither do I," Hermione remarked. "Let's promise not to go to that Gym unless there's no other choice, and to request that he not use his Alpha if we have to go there. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

"Mistress~" Daphne whined after a second. "Can we _please _return now, I wanna get my reward~!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly at the others. "Looks like my Harem and I will be returning to the Pokegirl Center," she said. "What about the rest of you?"

"Well, I need to find Eden and Tsuyoiki, so, I guess I'm heading for the shopping district." Remus informed. "I just hope I don't miss them."

"We'll go with you," Kouji said. "We might as well see what supplies and other items are available."

"I'll go with you, too," Sirius agreed. "Holly is going to need some more outfits and Lina's been wanting to do some shopping as well."

"Sounds good," Hermione remarked. "Shall we meet up in the Pokegirl Center lobby for dinner?"

There were several nods of agreement from the group before they split up, Hermione and her Harem heading for the Pokegirl Center while the other headed off to the Shopping District of Sahaki Port.

_A little Later, Pokegirl Center, Hermione's Room_

_*****LEMON START!*****_

Hermione reclined in a chair inside of the suite provided by the Pokegirl Center, watching the little show before her.

All three members of her Harem were dressed in new outfits that Daphne had selected out of the large collection Jade had brought from the Potter Vault.

Daphne was wearing a rather tight bustier, black leather dress that conformed to her every curve falling down to her ankles. with a long slit that went from her waist to ankle with a series of garter straps holding it semi closed, with that outfit she chose to wear a pair of black leather stiletto boots that went up to her upper thigh.

Jade was dressed in a tight leather singlet that started off as a halter top, that while covering her breasts, they clung to her like a second skin, showing her rock hard nipples through the material and showed off the valley of skin between her breasts, it then went down into a micro miniskirt that just barely hid her pussy from view when standing, showing off her navel to the world with a pair of four inch heels with straps that went up her knees, to finish off the outfit, which included the collar declaring her to be Hermione's Slave, although it now had a leash attached to it, was a ball gag currently in her mouth, held there by a pair of straps around her head.

Celeste was dressed in what could only be described as a shrine maidens outfit made out of latex, with a kimono like top that was wrapped tightly around her chest, ending just before her navel, with her breasts nearly bursting out of the folds and a pair of detached sleeves that started just under her armpit, leaving her shoulders bare, that flared out around her elbow down to her wrists. the top was followed by a several sizes too small skirt that, just like Jade's barely hid her pussy from view with a pair of latex thigh high socks with a pair of tabi on her feet. To finish the outfit off was an O-ring shoved into her mouth and a leather collar that had a D-ring with a leash attached.

Daphne smirked in arousal as she held the leashes to the two kneeling girls. "Aren't you happy, Slave, Slut, that you have such a kind Mistress who would allow the two of you to indulge in your disgraceful behavior?" Daphne asked, her voice dark with lust. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, making Mistress go out of the way to sate such disgraceful _creatures _such as yourselves."

Jade and Celeste both shuddered at their Alpha's words, their pussies leaking juices down their thighs and onto the floor. Looking down Daphne snarled at the sight of their juices covering the floor and lashed out with her whip, striking the two of them on their breasts. "Disgraceful!" She shouted at them angrily. "Slave, Slut, clean up your messes! How _dare _you disgrace Mistress by dirtying the room she occupies!"

Celeste immediately bowed her head, her tongue sticking out of the O-ring to lap up her spilled juices obediently, meanwhile Daphne walked over to Jade and sneered down at the submissive War Magess. "I will remove the gag for now, Slave," she informed. "But if you utter even the slightest of words I will leave you hanging on the brink of orgasm for a week."

Jade nodded submissively as Daphne removed the gag, allowing it to hang off of Jade's neck before the War Magess leaned down to lap up the juices that spilled onto the floor.

Daphne sneered down at the two as they lapped at the floor, cleaning the juices off of it, even as more spilled from their pussies. "Enough!" she barked out harshly at them, her whip cracking twice over their ass making them whimper at the pain and pleasure it produced. "Even when being punished you make a mess! Present your asses for punishment!"

As the two lifted their asses into the air, Daphne stalked over to Jade and grabbed her ponytail and lifted her head up a bit to shove the ball gag back into her mouth before shoving her face back into the ground. "I am sorry you must witness such an unseemly display, Mistress." Daphne said apologetically to the watching Hermione. "I shall be punishing Slave and Slut for their transgressions," she turned back to the pair who were both quivering in anticipation, their short skirts riding up their asses to allow Daphne better access. "If either of you even _think _of cumming from your punishment, the consequences will be most dire."

With those words Daphne lashed out with her whip, skillfully manipulating it so that it lashed against both of the 'girl's asses in a single strike.

Hermione's eyes were half-lidded with lust as she watched, reaching down with a hand to begin rubbing along her slit as she continued watching her Alpha dominate the other two 'girls.

The two girls were moaning around their gags, moans that increased in volume with every strike of the whip that Daphne made, something that annoyed the Dominatrix. "You two are nothing but a pair of beasts!" she yelled that them with another particularly harsh strike. "Getting off on your punishment like this!" she scowled at the as she stopped whipping them, earning disappointed whimpers from the pair. "Allowing your lustful urges to rule you like that! You truly hold befitting names of Slave and Slut. But, I suppose I might as well put those urges to good use, I had originally wanted to sell your bodies out, but Mistress doesn't want to share her property, so instead, you will please me," Daphne informed as she turned to Hermione. "May I use the Ring of Allowment, Mistress?"

Hermione paused in her masturbation to pull the ring out of a pocket, tossing it over to Daphne.

Daphne smiled in an aroused manner. "Thank you my Mistress," she said with a seductive purr before slipping her dress off, revealing her naked body to the room, and slid the ring on, whispering the activation command causing her pussy to morph into a six inch long, inch and a half wide cock that had both Jade and Celeste drooling at the sight of.

"Slut, suck, Slave, put those obscene tits of yours to good use." Daphne commanded to the pair who eagerly moved to comply, Celeste eagerly shoving the hard cock into her forced open mouth while Jade wrapped her tits around it.

Moaning Daphne roughly scratched at Celeste's head, 'forcing' the fox girl to take more of her cock into her throat, heedless of the fact that upon doing so she was painfully squashing Jade's tits between her legs and Celeste's head, not that the War Magess minded, as she moaned around her gag that the sensation of pain, even as Celeste moaned around Daphne's cock.

"You may make horrible additions to this Harem, but at least you are good for using as fuck toys for Mistress and myself." Daphne commented as she thrusted her cock between Jade's tits and into Celeste's mouth, without regard for either of them. Letting out a pleased grunt she slammed her hips forward. "Don't spill a drop!"

Celeste moaned loudly as cum spilled forth from Daphne's cock, eagerly swallowing every last spurt of the thick baby batter, feeling Jade's desperate gaze upon her as she greedily swallowed every last drop.

"Since you were of actual use today Slut, I suppose I will grace you with my cum inside of your vulgar pussy." Daphne informed as she roughly grabbed Celeste's hair and yanked her over to a chair where she roughly threw her onto the arm of it before slamming into her pussy without warning, making Celeste howl in pleasure around her gag from both the pleasure of having a cock fill her pussy, and the pain of having it suddenly intrude and pound away at her without giving her time to adjust.

Daphne grinned as she reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking back on it and using it at a hand hold to keep the girl still as she pounded into her. "What a Slut you are, howling away whenever a cock pierces you!" she shouted at Celeste, her free hand smacking her rear harshly. "Tighten your pussy more! Sluts like you should do that right away!"

Hermione was starting to pant with lust as she masturbated, three fingers going in and out of her very damp pussy while her other hand massaged her breasts. Daphne was dominating them so well…

Jade whimpered as she watched her Alpha slam into her fellow submissive's pussy roughly as she continued to smack her ass and pull her hair, much to the Myobu's pleasure. Desperately wanting to pleasure herself, but unable knowing that it would displease her Mistress and Alpha, so she sat there, unable to do anything but watch jealously.

Daphne grunted as she came without warning, flooding the fox girl's pussy with her cum, Celeste shuddering with a yet to be released orgasm that was driving her mad. "You have pleased me slut," Daphne informed. "You may cum now."

Celeste screamed loudly as her body went rigid, every ounce of her body screaming out in pleasure as she came under her Alpha's order, loving it as her eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue sticking out of the O-ring as she panted for breath before finally collapsing, unconscious.

Daphne smirked as she turned to Jade, the other Pokegirl's eyes pleading as her body shivered with desire. "And now we come to the useless Slave who didn't contribute anything to the battle," Daphne sneered, making Jade shudder even more under her gaze. "Present your ass to me like the bitch you are Slave."

Jade quickly followed Daphne's command as she bent over and raised her ass up to the ground as she pressed her face to the floor. "Such an eager Slave aren't you?" Daphne sneered as she lifted up her foot and slowly pushed one of her heels into Jade's ass. "That is the only redeeming factor you have Slave, is the eagerness to obey our orders you have."

Jade moaned as the heel scraped inside of her asshole, causing her pussy to gush more juices out and drip onto the floor. "I suppose I should reward that, but… hmm…" Daphne mused a bit as she pushed more of her heel into Jade's ass. "Ah, I think I know a good way for you to earn the honor of having my cock in your ass!"

Daphne removed her heel from the War Magess' asshole, earning a disappointed moan from the 'girl, before reaching down and unclasping the ball gag and removing it from her mouth. "Face our Mistress," she commanded, yanking on her ponytail, forcing her to remain on her hands and feet before her Mistress, as Daphne lined her cock up with Jade's rosebud.

"Now, as I fuck your ass I want you to thank Mistress for allowing your ass to be fucked, and I want you to keep thanking her, understood?" Daphne asked, getting an eager nod from Jade. "Start, Slave!"

"Thank you Mistress!" Jade screamed out as Daphne roughly slammed into her and started to pound away into her. "That you for allowing this bitch of a Slave to be fucked!"

"You're… you're welcome, Slave…" Hermione moaned out, continuing to masturbate as she drew close to her own Orgasm.

Daphne smirked as Jade continued to babble out her thanks as she pounded into the Harem Slave's ass unrelentingly, pulling back on her ponytail to ensure that she didn't slump down. She could feel from the spasming of Jade's ass muscles that the War Magess was on the verge of an extremely powerful orgasm that kept itself dammed up due to the fact she had yet to give permission.

Just the knowledge of that alone made her nearly release her load with the heady sense of power it gave her. The Girl-Who-Lived, a slave to her whims. Not many would be resistant to that temptation. Letting out a grunt she flooded Jade's ass, not stopping in her thrusts, even as she orgasmed, relishing the desperate moans of the slave.

"I allow you to cum Slave." she announced and watched with glee as Jade spasmed underneath her, the orgasm rocking her body on an almost painful level as Daphne pulled from Jade's ass. "Did that please you, my Mistress?"

"It… it did…" Hermione panted, having orgasmed while Jade was. "Thank you for the performance, Daphne."

"I live to serve Mistress." Daphne informed as she deactivated the ring and pulled it off. "Shall I clean you up Mistress?"

Hermione smirked and nodded, allowing Daphne to descend upon her for the second part of her reward.

_*****LEMON OVER!*****_

_With the others_

The group were now looking around the shopping district, looking for Eden and Tsuyoiki even as they browsed some of the wares available.

"Master!" A familiar voice shouted out as they passed by a market stall, turning they spotted both Eden and Tsuyoiki approaching, Eden dressed as usual, Tsuyoiki… dressed much like Eden was, wearing a too small around the chest forest green jacket that was zipped up half way revealing some of her modest cleavage, although she was wearing a white shirt underneath that clung to her swells, followed up with a black skirt that fell to her knees with a slit that ran part way up both sides for easier movement with a pair of sturdy hiking sandals. "Can you believe she picked that outfit out herself, wants to be just like her nee-chan Eden!"

Tsuyoiki blushed at Eden's words and even more so when Remus looked her over. "It suits you, Tsuyoiki, really brings out the green in your eyes," He complimented making her blush even harder.

"Thank you Master." She thanked through her blush, even as a smile graced her lips.

"You look nice, Tsuyoiki-san," Kouji remarked, before looking around. "So… anything else we should check out while we're here?"

"Well, nothing I can think of off hand," Sirius admitted. "So… back to the center?"

"Most likely," Remus replied. "We'll get some rest at the center, then set out for Hakuma tomorrow morning."

The rest of the group nodded, then returned to the Pokegirl Center, ready for a night of rest to prepare them for the next stage of their journey.

_Outside of the City, that night_

That night, as the moon rose up into the sky, a group of women stood, overlooking the peaceful port as it slumbered.

"So peaceful…" the leader of the group, a raven-haired woman with crimson eyes, said as she looked into the town. "Not knowing that they will be the first to be purged…"

"Yes…" another woman said from her side, also raven-haired and with crimson eyes, though her eyes seemed to glow. "As a part of the old world… this town will be the first to burn."

"But only the first," the first one said. "The first of many. This world, those who defend it, the Teams… all of them will burn."

"And from its ashes a new world shall arise…" a third woman, a Dark Lady, said as she walked up to them. "A world where we, and those like us, can be accepted for what we are…"

A red headed woman stood apart from the others, her face grim as she looked out over the city, regret filling her amber colored eyes. '_Will this be the day?_' She asked, looking back at the woman who initially spoke, her eyes filled with both regret and sadness. '_Will this be the day I will be free from you?_'

**END CHAPTER**

**NOTES**

**No Special Notes for this Chapter**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**GYNADOSE, the Sea Serpent Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Animorphic Metamorph (Sea Serpent)  
**Element**: Dragon/Water  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: Fish, Water Pokégirls  
**Role**: Battleships, feral terrors.  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Water, Fire, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Dragon  
**Attacks**: Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tidal Wave, Whirlpool, Twister, Dragonbreath  
**Enhancements**:  
Normal Form: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3)  
Battle Form: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Magicunt (Battle Stress + Severe Injury)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 600,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for successful capture & taming)**: 650,000 SLC & free medical care until you can tame your Gynadose without injury (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 90,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Run, and keep out of the water!

Gynadose were, during the Revenge War, designed to spearhead Sukebe's aquatic campaigns. As such, much like Demon-Goddesses and Neo Iczels, they are powerful battle platforms, capable of doing enormous damage on their own, particularly against aquatic targets; although not aquakinetics, their prowess in the water is terrifying. As such, after the war, not a great deal of the breed were captured or tamed, a fact that has led to a fairly large population of ferals, particularly in temperate regions of the sea. This is, as one might expect, very unfortunate for humanity; few things are more detrimental to sea traffic than a feral Gynadose. They do, however, help to keep the populations of other Water-types at reasonable levels.

Physically, Gynadose, like the Sphinx, are metamorphs. Their normal form is roughly human in appearance, but covered in a protective layer of fine scales that feel only slightly rougher than normal skin to the touch, although some feralborns' have been known to be more coarse. The color of these scales varies greatly between specimens; although blue and blue-green are the most common, flashier colors aren't uncommon; crimson and violet are both seen relatively oft, and some collectors have been known to seek out the rarer colorations, such as black or silver. Beyond these scales, Gynadose are set apart from humans by slightly clawed feet, horns of various types (which are often a different color than the rest of the body), a more toned physique, and, in some cases, a long, almost prehensile ridged tail. Although no reason has yet been found for this last, it is almost unheard of for a non-feralborn Gynadose to possess it, whilst feralborns themselves almost invariably do. On average, specimens' height ranged between six and eight feet, with a C-cup.

The breed's battle form, on the other hand, is a rare example of a Pokégirl who becomes almost completely inhuman. When metamorphosing into this form, a Gynadose's body seems to fuse together, her arms melding into her sides as her legs fuse, then begin to extend. Her horns generally grow out further as her face becomes draconic in nature, losing almost all vestiges of humanity. When the transformation is complete, the Pokégirl resembles nothing so much as a true sea-serpent; a sinuous, well-scaled body stretches between fifteen and thirty feet long, its color carrying over from her first form. The thickness of this serpentine body is generally between two and four feet, and perhaps the only human feature it retains is, toward the tail-end, the vaginal opening, which is considered a blessing, considering that ferals have difficulty form-shifting. Said opening can be found on the underside of a metamorphed Gynadose, which is easiest to identify as opposite the side with ridged protrusions running along it. All in all, a Gynadose's battle form is quite impressive.

Considering their rarity and ability, one might expect the breed to be a "hot item," then. But, although they certainly have their fans, Gynadose are generally disliked for multiple reasons. The primary reason is that, like many types, Gynadose are... unpleasant, temperamental, and very much not a field day to manage; in the words of one tamer, "She got pissed at the drop of a hat. Any hat. ANYWHERE ON THE PLANET!" Whilst this is obviously hyperbole, it does get the point across quite well; barring extenuating circumstances, it takes very little effort to anger a Gynadose and much of it to calm her, and considering the breed's powers, they are quite dangerous when angry. They also tend to have a problem respecting anyone weaker than themselves, which has led to some comparisons to the Nidogg breed and to complications within harems, wherein a Gynadose will almost always attempt to take the alpha spot, regardless of her skills at leadership. However, the existence of a powerful alpha exist within the harem prior to her entry can somewhat help with this problem, as Gynadose usually respect a stronger power.

Other reasons for their unpopularity include that they're prone to destroying property in anger, and, more recently, the suspicion that the breed might be the pre-evolutionary form of Leviathaness; the discovery of said breed marked a huge drop in Gynadose popularity. However, more recent studies have shown that this is unlikely, primarily because Leviathanesses seem to be the only natural predators of Gynadose (barring Sharptits, whose relationship in the wild can be described as more of a rivalry, as both breeds are dangerous and powerful). Ironically enough, even during the height of these allegations, the staunchest supporters of the breed remained the shipping industry; although ferals terrorized said industry, many of those who ply it have come to depend on Gynadose to protect them from Gynadose. This reasoning has also been employed by some coastal towns, especially after an incident early in the history of the Amethyst League, where a tamed Gynadose successfully defended the city of Sardinia from a rampaging monster believed to have been a Giantess.

With that said, as one might imagine, Gynadose fight very well in the water, but are not particularly great outside of it, primarily because their battle forms are not suited to non-aquatic conditions, and many of their more powerful water attacks depend on the battle form's ability to move water physically. As such, in their more human forms, Gynadose are limited to their draconic abilities for the most part, as well as to far less strength and durability. However, there are some advantages to this form, primarily that it allows for clearer thinking (although Gynadose in either form aren't know for their strategic minds) than the more animalistic combat body, it can move on land, and it requires vastly less energy expenditure. The latter, in fact, is the greatest limitation of the combat form; because of its sheer size, it burns a great deal more energy when used and can quickly expire unless a significant source of food, usually other water Pokégirls, is available. As far as actual tactics go, Gynadose generally prefer to strike quickly and pound an enemy with brute force, be it that of her tail or that of a Hyper Beam. This approach is naturally not the best for sex-battles, though.

As for taming in general, Gynadose usually prefer to dominate, especially if her lover is someone she doesn't respect, a fact that has led more than one frustrated tamer to throw up his metaphorical hands and Level 5 his Gynadose. However, beyond that, few strong preferences have emerged save for an unfortunate few who would rather tame in their battle forms. As stated above, such taming is certainly possible... but very difficult; considering the strength inherent to said form, heavy restraints are generally required, as is much open space. Thus, it is well for tamers who capture a feral Gynadose in this form that such expenses are covered as part of the capture bounty. Also, it is important to note that the libidos of feralborn Gynadose spike to extreme for around a week in the fall, usually during the month of October, but domestics' and thresholders' normally do not.

Feral Gynadose, as previously stated, are terrifying creatures to happen upon, particularly on the open sea; they tend to be as temperamental as their tame sisters, if not more so, and prone to destroying things. Thankfully, though, they still tire easily, particularly those who go feral in their metamorphic state, and their minds aren't particularly sharp. Still, one should take care; it does not require a particularly high intelligence to sink a ship, not to destroy an ill-defended seaside village. Praise be to the Thousand Gods, however; Gynadose thresholds are extraordinarily rare.

_**QUEENLER, the Ocean Fighter Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Not Very Near Human  
**Element**: Water/Fighting  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: Fish, Shrimp, Clams  
**Role**: Ground-to-Ocean Assault  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Fire, Normal, Rock  
**Weak Vs**: Ice, Plant, Electric  
**Attacks**: Crabhammer, Water Wall, Water Gun, Bubble, Uppercut, Backhand  
**Enhancements**: Harder carapace, Strength (x3), Enhanced Pressure Resistance, Enhanced Carapace Manipulation  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Krabbit (Normal)

The Queenler is rather superior to the Krabbit in almost every way. Her carapace takes a deeper brown color and one of her claws nearly doubles or even triples in size. Which claw depends on which hand the Queenler prefers to use. The Queenler has full mastery over her carapace which allows her to cover sections of her body that she wishes. Usually Queenlers prefer to keep as little of their bodies covered as they can since they like to look sexy for everyone to see and show off how they can control their carapace. The Queenler also gain fighting skills in using their large claw in battle, making it a very dangerous weapon. She is also able to withstand deeper pressures in the ocean which means it takes her longer to get to shore, if she comes at all.

Feral Queenler follow many habits of their pre-evolved forms. While they do come to shore to rest, it isn't a guarantee that they will. They sometimes sleep at the bottom of the ocean since they are confident in their fighting abilities to ward of predators. When they do come to the shore, they really don't take great pains to hide themselves since their confidence in their skills with their giant claw remains strong outside water as well as in it. Usually the best way to capture is a Queenler is to first find a way to restrain the claw. It isn't easy since the Queenler has quicker reflexes and can move the claw without any kind of strain despite its weight. Still, the best way to restrain a Queenler is with a Pokégirl with a whip or knows the Vine Whip technique. A solid attack to her body will help wear her down after that.

Taming a Queenler is also like taming a Krabbit. The more aroused they get, the more carapace vanishes. However, the only part that remains is the claw. Queenler love it when their claw is restrained in taming because of the helplessness aspect which can turn them on greatly. Of course, this may not apply to all Queenler. Higher level Queenler can call the armor of the claw inside, but not a whole lot do since it is a great source of pride to them. Only Tamers who have the Queenler's trust, respect, and love will be able to get her to bring the carapace in.

In Harems, Queenler are not as mild-mannered as the Krabbit. They have an opinion and they will let you know about it. Even if you don't want it. Still, once they do voice their opinion in a matter then they will let their Tamer decide. They do keep their quirk of foaming at the mouth when they are unhappy. Of course, the Queenler try to be a little mature about it, but will still sulk when they think no one is watching. They will like to spar to keep their skills with their claw sharp.

In battles, Queenler will rely on their claw and not much else in terms of an attack. If their claw is somehow restrained or too injured to fight, they lose their main weapon and a lot of their confidence in winning. To them, the claw is the beginning and end of all fights. Still, if they do win without it, it comes as a surprise to them since they believe that they only need the claw to win.

Threshold cases into Queenler as rather scarce since most just change into Krabbit. The rare cases of Queenler threshold usually have muscle increase in the preferred arm and a craving for fish, shrimp, clams, and all kinds of seafood being reported before the actual change.

_**FERALIGARTER, the Gorgeous Gator Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Near Human Animorph (Alligator)  
**Element**: Water  
**Frequency**: Very Rare, Uncommon (Johto league)  
**Diet**: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies (preference: fish)  
**Role**: Extremely favored in firefighter departments  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks**: Bite, Crunch, Takedown, Bubble Cross, Tidal Wave, Water Spear, Growl, Thunder Tail, Hydro Pump (Lv. 60)  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Strong jaw and sharp teeth, hard scaled skin, Atlantis Man swimming technique  
**Disadvantages**: One-track mind  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Cuntnaw (normal)

Unlike the previous evolutions of Titodile and Cuntnaw, the Feraligarter didn't see as much action during the War of Revenge. However, that's not to say that they weren't put to use. Rather than being used for defensive purposes and traps, Feraligarters were often on the front lines when attacking cities, being a dangerous Water-type Pokégirl for anyone, let alone trained soldiers to have to face. Their increased strength, tough skin, imposing form, powerful jaws, and a few rather devastating attacks would have made them Sukebe's Water-type soldier of choice, had they been able to maintain focus on more than a couple of goals at once during the thick of battle. Instead, that distinct honor goes to the powerful and often easily angered Gynadose. Still, they were a powerful and often terrifying force to be reckoned with, that much could be guaranteed.

Today, the power and skill of the Feraligarter breed has easily put to humanity's use once they'd been Tamed over the past three hundred years. With their hide at its thickest state possible and a vast array of techniques and water capabilities, Cuntnaw are viewed as the premiere fire fighting Pokégirl. Their protective thick hide allows a Feraligarter to ignore all but the most potent blazing inferno and Fire-attacks, allowing them to keep moving, (albeit slowly) in areas and situations that are far too dangerous for humans. Feraligarters are stronger than most Pokégirls, meaning that there is little they cannot lift and move out of the way. Indeed, they are a god-send for when wildfires are started, especially those that learn Hydro Pump. However, while they exceed in one of their former skills, another declines to nonexistence. Where they were once useful for aides to fisherman, those who make their life by the sea wash their hands of the breed. Feraligarters, even the Domestics, are notorious for making a quick meal of anything they catch, leaving nothing for their master to make a living off of.

Upon the former Cuntnaw's evolution, this third tier Pokégirl reaches the apex of her capabilities and physical transformation. The Feraligarter shoots up a solid two feet, putting her at a good 8' in height. As with their previous form, their total length can be double that as their tails will extend considerably, often matching their standing height with a length of 8', making them a truly gigantic gator! Their scales retain a their texture of leather, however, with a sudden increase in thickness, the surface finally gains a rough texture, which, while less pleasant to rub, is still useful. The scaly crimson ridge which had traveled along their spine remains the same size as before, making it look ascetically pleasing to look at rather than oversized as it had on the Cuntnaw. Their breast size, if not a D-Cup before will finally expand into the range, and the high range at that! Fortunately, despite their suddenly increased bust their natural enhancement of the Atlantis Man swimming technique makes them quite fast in the water. Unfortunately, because of their sudden increase in size and muscle, the Feraligarter actually loses some of her land-speed.

As one can surmise, PokéBattle is where a Feraligarter really shines, putting her newfound strength and power to her benefit. True, the Water-type Pokégirl not only loses a few of her former attacks but even more land-speed with this evolution, she is still a more capable fighter than she was as a Cuntnaw. Most of the techniques she lost, while useful for her old forms, are too inferior for her to handle as a Feraligarter, her body enhancing beyond the capability of being able to use such attacks. They even gain a physical attack all their own, Thunder Tail; their strength and size no longer allowing them to use Tail Slap. With a larger plethora of powerful Water techniques, they can put the pressure on not only Fire and Rock-type Pokégirls, but other Water-types as well. This means that Feral Feraligarters are as dangerous as their Domestic cousins, however, they have a higher Feral intelligence that other Water-types. They are even ingenious enough to protect territory they claim, knowing to that to keep intruders away means damaging boats, but in ways that will oftentimes lead the humans onboard to leave the area rather than simply sinking the vessel. However, like Feral Cuntnaw, even they will make direct attacks if the humans are persistent in their intrusion into her home. As a side note, it should be warned that Feral Feraligarters are very territorial when other Water-types come into their domain. They especially hate Gynadose and Sharptits above all others; this dislike even flows over into the Domestics.

There is, however, one odd aspects to the Feraligarter. They are of average intelligence, however, when the going gets tough, the tough get confused. Where they are okay with minimal multi-tasking, when it comes to the heat of PokéBattle or some other emergency, The Feraligarter tends to focus on possibly two or three things, and that normally includes 'attack'. Feral Feraligarters will become a true one-track mind. While this mostly includes protecting territory, it can go to include something else. A case in point includes the late Tropic League Gym Leader, Captain James Hook. Once a Feraligarter got a taste for his hand, she wanted the rest of him. Since he specialized in Fire-types, Captain Hook found himself stalked by that Pokégirl for years, the only saving grace he had to her sneaking up on him was the sound of an alarm clock he got her to swallow. Sadly for that Gym Leader, the clock's spring did eventually wind down, and so did the Captain's luck.

Taming a Feraligarter is possibly one of the most demanding and challenging aspects of owning this Water-type Pokégirl. However, due to the overall use the Feraligarter has to Tamers and Firefighters, there are those that will go to lengths to keep this gator gal satisfied. Again, there are problems with the Pokégirl's anatomy that make it difficult to Tame the Feraligarter, her size and weight make it near impossible to Tame her any way BUT in missionary position. Even S&M, which had been something the Water-type enjoyed as a Cuntnaw, will be limited in use. Heavy Restraints are especially a must to put to use not just for the Pokégirl's pleasure, but for her owner's safety as well. She could easily do some damage without meaning to. And please, PLEASE! Don't try to tempt fate by asking a Feraligarter for some head. No, it's not just your dick that would be endanger, she may take your head!

Although a very rare Threshold outcome for girls that change at puberty, it is not unheard of for those women in the Johto League that come from strong family like of Water-type Pokégirls. Fortunately for the families of said girls, Threshold Feraligarters tend to be rather docile, allowing the families to help see the girl through her physical transformation, and then handling her upkeep as they

Thunder Tail - (ATK 80 + EFT) A technique exclusive to the Feraligarter; an enhanced version of Tail Slap, the pokégirl turns around in place, striking her opponent with her lengthy and thick tail. Has a 35% chance of afflicting the Status-Ailment of Paralyze.

_**DOMINATRIX, the VERY Aggressive Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Poison/Plant  
**Frequency**: Rare, Common (Domesticated)  
**Diet**: Human, heavy on meat  
**Role**: Disciplinarian  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Water, Celestials, Weak-Willed Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs**: Magic, Fire, Fighting  
**Attacks**: *Love Sting, Rose Whip, Binding, Blinding Lash, Foot Lasher, Wrap, Intimidate, Poison Mask  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Toughness (x3) Increased Healing, Whip Mastery  
**Evolves**: Killer Queen (normal), Venom Mistress (contract with Sexebi), Mistress (multiple orgasms during bondage sex)  
**Evolves From**: Domina (normal)

The Dominatrix is considered an improvement all over to her pre-evolved form. She is taller, curvier, and just plain better looking all around. Her tastes in clothes usually remain the same as her previous form, I.E. should be illegal. Either she wears next to nothing or something extremely tantalizing.

All people who have owned a Domina say that it was to their immense relief when she finally evolved. She calms down substantially from her previous form. She has a greater sense of self-restraint and knows how to mix pain and pleasure to a much finer degree. Some people have stated that they were not into S&M at all until they met a Dominatrix, now they can't get enough of it.

Dominatrixes are actually commonly domesticated. They are great disciplinarians and teachers. Schools employ one or two to help keeps students in line; even the military uses them to train soldiers. In a strange twist on her previous form, where a Domina is a horrible starter, if one is somehow able to get their hands on to a Dominatrix, they make excellent starters.

Feral Dominatrixes aren't very common since they are a valuable asset to the community. If found, the best way to capture and subdue one is with a Fighting type. Their increased strength is enough to shrug off most attempts at binding.

Do NOT be fooled by her calm demeanor though. It is true, she has learned a lot of self restraint, but that does not mean she has lessened her tastes in sex. If anything, it has gotten a lot kinkier and depraved. Be warned, not all Dominatrix will calmed down upon evolution, but their tastes will still increase. Tamers have stated that after long periods of time with their Dominatrix they actually started to lose the sensation of pain in parts of their body. Tamers who are into the martial arts often employ Dominatrix's to numb them to pain and strengthen their minds.

In combat there is no Pokégirl that can match a Dominatrix with a whip; even Amazonwu's who have chosen that as their weapon could learn a few things. Able to wield two whips at the same time, Dominatrix's are equally proficient with either hand. They can attack twice as fast with either whip then anyone else, striking two times in the time it takes someone else to attack once. Their gaze attacks have been increased to a new level, almost to the level of pure psychic Pokégirls.

Dominatrixes do well in sex battles. They can use their whips like probing tentacles, teasing and prodding pokégirls until they can't stand it anymore.

Dominatrixes that have become Pokéwomen are great mothers, despite what others may think. While they are much tougher on their children than most, that does not mean they don't care as much as anyone else. Heaven forbid anyone pick on her children though. The perpetrator will soon learn the definition of pain. Children of a Dominatrix tend to have stronger wills and constitutions than most and usually grow up to become excellent tamers, or gods save us all, politicians.

It should be noted that it is recommended to buy an Everstone for a Domina upon her evolution. Hell, they will be given away for free. No one wants to see another Killer Queen roaming free.

Love Sting: (ATK 5 + EFT) This attack was developed by Domina-types. It injects a minute amount of lust poison straight into her opponent, similar to the type used by nagas. If the pokégirl does not receive a taming in a few minutes, she will pass out from lust. The weaker the pokégirl at the time the quicker she succumbs to the poison. Tamers use this attack to affectively capture ferals.

_**DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokégirl**_  
**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Magic (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: human foods  
**Role**: Murderess, Arcane Powerhouse, Celestial-Killer  
**Libido**: Low  
**Strong Vs**: Magic, Normal, Psychic, Poison, Celestial  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Dark, Dragon  
**Attacks**: Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, L25 Force Bolt*, Rune Chain, L30 Agility, L40 Door to the Abyss*, L50 Void Aura*  
**Enhancements**: Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Natural Levitation, Darkvision, Amplified Laughter  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Dark Elf (Moon Stone)  
**Bounty (For Kill or Successful Capture)**: 100.000 SLC  
**Bounty (For Successful Capture While Feral)**: 50.000 SLC  
**Bounty (For reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 25.000 SLC  
**Fine (For releasing Dark Lady under any circumstances)**: 200.000 SLC

Recommendation when you see one: Bring out any Dark-Types if you have them, or if you must, a Pokégirl with elemental attacks. In an open area, ranged attack capabilities are a must! RELEASE ANY CELESTIAL POKÉGIRLS AT YOUR OWN PERIL. If a Dark Lady is after you, do not simply run away, they have Teleport capabilities and will simply laugh as you wear yourself out!

Dark Ladies are one of those evolutions that are almost universally reviled worldwide, usually used only by the most stubborn, self-centered, or spiteful of Tamers. To the Celestial-loving public, these Pokégirls are all but the embodiment of Sukebe's desire to steal away the happiness that the world stole from him.

Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall. Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well-manicured/pedicured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.

Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems, for several reasons. First is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for Pokégirls of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of Pokégirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer, killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself. She then slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down. After another incident when a Dark Lady went berserk during a Sadie Poken's celebration at seeing so many Celestials about. The breed became the first to be universally banned from Sadie Poken's celebrations and denied the right to choose her own master (as they are not likely to pick masters they respect, but rather, ones that they can manipulate and control).

Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They while they have the capacity for patience and subterfuge, they consider most foes to be beneath them and much prefer to simply beat their foes into the ground with their tremendous arcane might. They typically open a fight with their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Power Bolts and various spells, along with insults and taunts of great variety. When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent. And if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/Pokégirls. Above all, however, Dark Ladies laugh, be it sadistic giggles as they watch their foes squirm below them or peals of maniacal laughter as they rip their foes apart. Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger and zeal is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape. Against a foe that has proven themselves to be a worthy opponent, Dark Ladies will open up full force, attacking with every spell, dirty trick, and insult that they know, weaving together a pattern of attacks at which's end lies the inevitable defeat of their opponent. Dark Ladies are surprisingly durable, capable of laughing off hits that would incapacitate lesser Pokégirls, and countering the insult in kind.

Dark Ladies are dangerous spellcasters, capable of using many offensive, defensive, and boosting spells. They are masters of flashy, unsubtle offensive magic, and with time can create new offensive spells of their own. They are, however, completely unable to learn White Magic spells, though they possess enough skill in defensive arts and health draining techniques that they rarely need it.

No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial Pokégirls, and those who would associate with them, above all else, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Other theories postulate that they hate Celestial Pokégirls because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives. Or that they simply derive pleasure through the anguish of others and hate those that live a life so alien in thought to her own.

Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness, nor to appeals to reason. Raw power, however, and the willingness to use it, are some of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her skilled and strong of will can earn a begrudging acceptance, but to fully earn her respect and unflinching obedience, a tamer must force a harsh lesson upon her. Since a Dark Lady, given the opportunity, will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him. Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged - to prevent her from casting spells - while the Tamer rapes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do so and her own weakness and inability to stop him. Simply restricting her movements during a normal taming is not enough – the taming must be done on the Tamer's terms alone, and against the Dark Lady's wishes. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be, and more exotic or degrading forms of intercourse, such as anally or tit-fucking, are known to work better.

After successfully Taming and subduing a Dark Lady, she will behave very differently towards her Tamer. She becomes completely obedient to him, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsessive in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokebattles, to run even the most menial of errands, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are hardly love-driven poems however. Dark Ladies that have been won over by their Master tend to view their Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "my Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "my Master finds you displeasing, begone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing as naturally the most worthy for the position. But ironically, they will accept and obey the orders of other Alphas without complaint, though she will still do her very best to prove herself worthy of the position.

Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage and spite, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability, however, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb, laughing madly all the while. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. However, it is because of this and their powerful magical capabilities that they are considered so dangerous, as Dark Ladies are almost NEVER found feral, and thus are mobile, dangerous opponents that will all but guarantee a painful and extended rape-fest if they prove the stronger.

No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful.

Force Bolt (ATK 80): Forcing magical energy into a super-condensed bolt, the Dark Lady fires of a powerful and quick magical attack with minor homing qualities.

Door to the Abyss (ATK 40, EFT, Infernal): Placing herself at the center of a swirling vortex of Infernal energy, the Dark Lady drains energy from all foes around her, restoring health and vitality to herself as she takes it from others. Has a 35% chance of inflicting Exhaust. Celestial-Sub Type Pokégirls are especially vulnerable to this technique, taking double the Life Drain and a 70% chance of Exhaust.

Void Aura (DEF 50): The literal embodiment of a Dark Lady's smug superiority, this spell generates a defensive aura of whispy, greasy darkness nullifies the damage from any attack with an attack rating of less than 50 points. Only when hit by an attack with and Attack Rating greater than 50 will the Aura collapse, against which the aura only reduces damage by 25%. The Dark Lady must wait 3 rounds before she can use the Void Aura again.


	6. Chapter 5: Terror, Raid on Sahaki Port

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Pokegirls is kinda public domain. Any other franchises that might make cameos in this thing are property of their respective owners

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Thinking'**_

Chapter Five: Terror, Raid on Sahaki Port

_Sahaki Port, Nighttime_

Sahaki Port was mostly asleep, aside from those people who needed to work through the night to keep the city going. It was quiet, peaceful.

Then the explosions started.

"What's going on?" Hermione shouted questioningly as she and her Harem scrambled for their clothing. "Are we under attack?"

"I'm not sure, Mistress!" Daphne shouted in reply just as another explosion shook the Pokegirl Center. "But those explosions sound like they're starting to get closer!"

"Let's go!" Jade shouted as she grabbed Shinku Ryuujin and ran out into the Hallway, where the other Harems and Tamers were starting to gather in confusion.

"_Attention, this is Sahaki Port Police Department,_" Announced the loudspeakers, catching attention. "_We are currently under attack by an unknown group, we are requesting the aid of all Tamers within the city, I repeat…_"

"Well, Mistress?" Celeste asked, looking to Hermione.

"We're helping," Hermione replied. "We need to keep the people of this town safe. I know we don't have much actual battle experience, but we've been training for a while now - all we can do is our best, and hope it's enough."

The three nodded as they dashed out of the center, and straight into the besieged city.

_With Kouji_

"Well, here we are at Ground Zero for a major attack," Kouji remarked as he, Mai, and Silva ran into the fray, searching for the enemy. "Won't know if it's due to the 'Interesting Times' Bloodcurse unless it happens at least five more times in the next couple of months."

"I hope it doesn't," Mai grumbled as she sidestepped a civilian. "This is just plain crazy…"

"I know," Kouji remarked. "I mean, who would attack a port town like Sahaki? The only people who would make sense as the attackers would be one of the Teams, but the Police would have mentioned it if it was them!" He sidestepped another fleeing civilian. "This is most definitely nuts."

"Not only that, they're attacking a town with a Gym Leader! Those guys are amongst the toughest of the PLC, ranking on par with the Commanders of the PLC Armed Forces!" Mai said. "Even Team Leaders think twice about attacking them."

"I know," Kouji remarked. He then spotted something up ahead - what looked like an Armsmistress, a Demoness, and a Hellcat.

The Demoness pointed towards their group, causing the Hellcat to launch a massive wall of purplish flames towards them.

Mai instantly reacted with a _**Flame Wall**_ Spell, the more natural orange flames crashing into and cancelling out the purplish flames from the Hellcat. "Well, I think we've found at least some of the attackers," she remarked. She then pointed at the Armsmistress and chanted, "_May the Power of Fire incinerate my enemies! Let the Intense Flames reduce them to cinders! __**PYROBLAST!**_"

A massive ball of fire launched from her hand at high speeds, aiming straight at the Armsmistress.

The Armsmistress reacted by leaping over the ball of flames and began charging the trio, only to be intercepted by Silva. "I got this one!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Thanks!" Kouji called out, even as he and Mai sized up the other two. The Demoness was probably going to be the tougher of the two enemies, but the Hellcat was part Fire-Type, just like Mai…

Suddenly a trio of pokegirl bodies landed between them, all of them were Nidogg's, as a voice cut through them. "You attack my home… my gym… that which is under my protection, and you expect me to lay down and die?" Kengo asked as he landed atop of the pokegirls, fury in his eyes. "Scum like you, I don't even need my Harem to deal with you."

Kouji immediately had an idea. "Kengo-san, can you deal with the Hellcat while we take on the Demoness?" he asked. "My Alpha's part Fire-Type, just like the Hellcat, so she'd be at a slight disadvantage there, as would my own Fire Magic."

Kengo looked over his shoulder at the pair. "A'right then, but… don't expect me to haul your ass out of trouble if you get into it," he said with a slight frown. "You jumped headfirst into this mess, you have to survive it yourself."

"That's all right," Kouji replied as he drew his sword, Mai preparing another _**Pyroblast**_. "We can handle it." Mai launched her spell at the Demoness, Kouji charging into melee range right behind it.

Kengo leapt forward, his massive strides quickly closing the distance between him and the Hellcat, shocking the Infernal Pokegirl long enough for the Gym Leader to grab her by the throat and slam her onto the ground with enough force to crack the ground underneath her. "I am Kengo Mizumachi, Gym Leader of Sahaki Port, I will crush all who attack this city," he declared seriously.

The Hellcat was having slight problems breathing thanks to Kengo's hand wrapped around her throat, though she was clawing at his arm as best she could as she still managed to get out, "It… matters not… who you are… this world will burn… and a new one… will rise… from the ashes…" She spit at him, even as she redoubled her efforts to free herself.

"We of the PLC are not perfect," Kengo informed her as he lifted her and slammed her into a wall causing her to cough out blood. "But… we are not going to roll over and die simply because a fool believes they can do better, or else, all the blood, sweat and tears we have shed that _they _have spilled, would have been for _nothing._"

The Hellcat struggled further, now completely unable to speak or breathe, clawing at his arm and kicking against him as her lungs burned with a need for oxygen.

Meanwhile, Silva was continuing to clash with the Armsmistress, darting out of the way of a sword slash before closing in and unleashing a Gatling Punch.

"Gah!" The sword wielding pokegirl coughed as her armor dented under the blows. "You bitch!" she shouted as she swung her sword at the Coyote based pokegirl.

The blade grazed Silva's skin, causing her to wince slightly as she somersaulted backwards to gain some room, before leaping into the air, and coming down once more in a Drill Kick.

The Armsmistress barely managed to get the flat of her sword between her and the kick as the two struggled against each other. "Dammit, why are you getting in my way!" she shouted. "We must raise up a new world from the ashes of the old!"

"This world may have problems, but that's no reason to throw it all away!" Silva yelled in reply, even as she let loose a Magic Punch. "Don't give up on this world! It can still be fixed!"

"The only way to fix it, is to burn it all in a righteous flame that will set the world anew!" the Armsmistress declared zealously. "And my Mistress will be the Goddess who rules over all with an Iron Fist!"

"You're insane!" Silva replied, unleashing another Gatling Punch.

_With Jade_

"_Transcend space to cut my foes… VOID BLADE!_" Jade cried out as she swung Shinku Ryuujin in a wide arc causing a ripple in the air to cut through the air, impacting against a dark energy shield of a Dark Lady. "What the hell is wrong with you people, burn this world to create a new one, don't make me laugh, you will only repeat _everything._"

"Our Mistress will succeed!" the Dark Lady shouted in reply before launching off a flurry of dark magic bolts. "She has seen the depravity of this world first-hand! She alone has the power and insight to guide the world along the one true path, but the current world must be purged, so none of its depravity can corrupt the new one!"

Jade's eyes tightened as she spun her Naginata, using it to block the incoming magic, kicking in it's secondary ability, something that she had discovered purely by accident, the Naginata had the ability to absorb any magic, whether it is active, latent, or her enemies, it greedily drank all magic. "All I hear, is whining and bitching about some hardship in life, even if you succeed, there will be corruption and depravity, if anything, _you _are causing it," Jade informed, a glow surrounding her as she drew upon her extraordinarily deep magical reserves. "_Heaven shall weep as Gods fall… Sodo Ha Hakai!(Grand Blade Destruction)_" she cried out, swinging Shinku Ryuujin in a wide arc that launched a massive pillar of white energy that tore the surrounding area apart as it barreled down upon the Dark Lady.

The Dark Lady threw up as powerful a shield spell as she could, holding back the pillar of energy for a moment before the barrier shattered, engulfing the Dark Lady, who had no time for any thoughts other than shock before her body was consumed by the spell.

Jade panted slightly as she felt the drain on her magical reserves from the spell. '_That one still takes a lot from me,_' she thought as she narrowed her eyes, trying to confirm if her enemy was dead or not. '_Can't use it too many times in succession…_'

As the pillar faded, Jade could see no trace of the Dark Lady - and expanding her senses showed no magical trace, either, no sign that her enemy had managed any last minute teleportations. But there were still several more enemies out there.

Jade turned her back on the sight of her enemy's death and leapt away to check on her Mistress.

_With Hermione_

"_Defend me with the Shadows of the Netherworld! __**Wall of Shadows!**_" Hermione cried out as she slammed the butt of her staff into the ground, causing a wall of shadows to erupt between her and the unholy fire sent at her by a Demoness.

The fire impacted against the wall, and then dispersed, before the Demoness unleashed another spell at her, which once again broke against the barrier. "You are strong…" the Demoness remarked. "Such power is wasted protecting this corrupt world!"

"You call _this _world corrupt?" Hermione asked with a snort as the runes on her staff began to glow. "Bitch, I've seen far greater corruption than this. _Smite my foes with thine Holy Wrath! __**Lance of Light!**_"

A bolt of holy light energy surged forward, shattering her own shield as it bore down upon the Demoness.

The Demoness brought up her own shield of Infernal Magic, which shattered instantly when the bolt struck it, and then impacted her with colossal force, sending the Demoness flying back into a wall.

"You really don't realize how lucky you have it here, sure, you may have some criminals, but those are always around, yeah they cause grief, but… in the end, you are no better than them," Hermione lectured. "Vanish. _Embrace my foes in thine chill embrace. __**Shadow's Embrace!**_"

Beneath the recovering Demoness a massive pool of shadows formed, before it leapt up and began to drag the pokegirl down.

The Demoness struggled as hard as she could, but could not escape the pool of shadows as it dragged her down. '_I'm sorry, Mistress…_' were her final thoughts before she disappeared beneath the surface.

"Mistress," Jade said as she landed next to Hermione. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, Jade," she replied, smiling at her. "Our opponents are rather tough, but I'm tough, as well. They seem to be rather fanatical, though."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Man, maybe we should've just let them loose on our old world, eh, Mistress?" she asked with a sly grin. "If they wanted to purge corruption so much…"

"Yeah… but they'd probably go too far, like they're trying here," Hermione remarked. "If they think the only way to save this world is to start from scratch, imagine what they'd do in the other one… to both Magical and Mundane alike… they'd be worse than Voldemort… they _**are**_ worse than Voldemort."

Jade nodded in agreement, her face grim as she tightened her grip on Shinku Ryujin. "Give the order, my Mistress," she said, her eyes hard. "Give the order and I shall slay your enemies."

Hermione nodded. "Go, Jade," she commanded. "If they look to be too powerful for you, fall back and get backup. If they look to be fighting against their will, incapacitate them only. Otherwise… don't hold back."

Jade nodded as her magic flowed down and she leapt, causing the ground beneath her to crumble as her magic gave her a boost.

Hermione looked after her for a moment, before heading off down another direction.

Splitting up like they had might have been a bad thing, but there just weren't enough defenders to reliably team up against the attackers for more than a few moments at a time.

Hermione just hoped they could get some help soon. Or at least find the 'Mistress' the attackers were referring to. If they could take her out or force her to withdraw, they could put an end to this raid.

_With the City Guard_

"Get into positions, I want that turret setup!" the commander of the City guard shouted to his troops as man and pokegirl alike rushed to secure a defensive position. "Get those sandbags ready!"

Suddenly a blast of dark magic hit the ground in front of the commander, sending him flying through the air to land with a bone-shattering 'crunch' some fifty feet away. The troops turned in the direction the blast came from, to see a pair of women approaching them. The first was clearly human, but with jet black, shoulder length hair and crimson eyes. The other looked similar, only her eyes were glowing, and her skin was incredibly pale. That combined with the Aura of Fear she was giving off allowed them to identify what she was: A Dark Queen.

"Such a feeble effort," the Dark Queen remarked. "Did you really think you could stand up to us?"

"You have put up quite the struggle," the human added. "Especially some of the Tamers and Pokegirls you have recruited against us… but it is futile. We cannot be stopped. We _**will**_ not be stopped… until this world has been purged to make way for a new one."

The human and Dark Queen both charged up massive blasts of Infernal Magic. "You shall be among the first to be purged!" they called out together as they launched their blasts at the City Guard troops.

"_Light and Darkness Hold no meaning, there is only the Void of Destruction! __**Mugen Kano! (Infinite Void)**_" A masculine voice chanted, causing what looked to be a black hole to appear before the members of City Guard, absorbing the attacks from the two attackers. "That is enough."

Everyone looked over to where the voice originated from, and eyes widened at the sight of Ryu Hisanaga standing on a rooftop overlooking them with an angry scowl on his face. "Leave now or face your death," he ordered, reinforcing it with a burst of Killing Intent.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Hisanaga…" she growled, before she began smirking. "In a way, I am glad you're here - you are a symbol of this world. You may claim to be fighting for peace, and to make the world better… but you don't go nearly far enough."

Ryu looked down upon the woman, his eyes and face reflecting nothing but contempt. "The words of a brat who knows nothing of the world," he said dismissively. "You have no clue on the true meaning of sacrifice, this is your last chance to go home, and _never _show yourself again."

"You achieve the goal you set out to achieve, and then go home, thinking everything is done, when you should continue until the foe you seek to quell has been utterly obliterated," the woman sneered. "If you had done that with the Teams so long ago, my family and friends would not have had to die… yet, I have to thank you - that set me on the road to learning just how corrupt and depraved this world is. The world that turned its back on us, rejected us when we sought out the power we needed to help it… the only thing that can save this world now is the flames of rebirth… which Ilya and I shall control."

"Oh, so I am apparently Omnipotent?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped off of the roof and landed on the ground before them. "And whoever said, my fight was finished, little girl? Now, disappear, _Unleash the rage of the world…__** Judgement Blade!**_" Ryu roared as he drew his sword and slashed in a single stroke, unleashing a massive blast of reddish energy.

The woman and the Dark Queen leapt to the sides, the blast of energy passing between them. The Dark Queen, upon landing again, began chanting. "_Arrows from the depths of hell… come forth, and pierce my enemies! Overwhelm them with your numbers! __**Infernal Bolt, Hellfire Shift!**_"

A large swarm of black flame blasts launched out from the Dark Queen, all aiming for Hisanaga.

"_Forged with Endless will… __**Shield of Swords!**_" Ryu cried out as he sunk his blade into the ground, causing a massive wall created of thousands of swords to erupt upwards, blocking the magic. "_Heaven shall weep as Gods fall… __**Sodo ha Hakai!**_" Came the roar from behind the wall, and unlike the one that Jade had used earlier, this one was a veritable skyscraper of energy that fell upon his enemies.

"_Defend the Impure and Unholy… __**Demonic Gates!**_" the Dark Queen called out, as a demonic-looking gate rose out of the ground to block the attack. She quickly cast the spell several more times, giving the skyscraper of energy multiple obstacles to slow it down, she leapt back to the woman. "Victoria, we've gravely underestimated Hisanaga's power, and I can feel that several of our 'girls have fallen already. As much as it pains me to say this, we need to fall back."

Victoria nodded, seeing how the energy from Hisanaga's attack had taken down several of the barriers the Dark Queen, Ilya, had put up already. "You may have won this fight for now, Hisanaga…" she called out, even as she and Ilya began charging up energy. "But mark my words, this war has only begun. The world will burn in the flames of rebirth… and you, and all who seek to defend this world, shall burn with it!"

The two then teleported away, mere seconds before the pillar of energy enveloped where they had been.

Ryu didn't show an ounce of emotion as he stared at the place they had been standing at for a few moments, before sheathing his sword and turning to the City Guard Survivors. "Begin search and rescue operations," he ordered. "The enemy is retreating."

The survivors gave confirming nods before rushing off to find any injured civilians from the battle. "You might as well come out now," Ryu called out to the seemingly empty area. "Who are you?"

The woman who emerged had red hair, and amber eyes. "Your senses are as good as I have heard if you were able to detect me, Hisanaga-san," she said. "My name is Helen."

"So… what is it you wish from me, Helen?" Ryu asked, a raised eyebrow the only sign of his curiosity.

"I…" Helen began, hesitant. "For the past fourteen years, I have been a member of the Harem of the woman who attacked this place. She was not always this… evil… she was just a heartbroken young woman who had lost her family and hometown in a Team Attack, and sought to bring the Team that had performed the attack down in retribution." Her eyes grew distant, remembering. "Then a raid went wrong. We lost a Harem Sister, and her Alpha became a Demoness. Everything began changing at that point, they started becoming obsessed with power. And then they sacrificed one of our Harem Sisters in a ritual to allow her Alpha to evolve again…"

"So… they decided to be dark avengers then?" Ryu asked, a scowl forming on his face. "And the reminders just keep on coming, don't they?"

"Yes, but someone sensed the ritual being performed," Helen remarked. "At the next town, she was asked to hand her Alpha over to the authorities, but refused, fighting her way out when they tried using force. And then later we learned that both she and her Alpha had Bounties placed on them."

Ryu sighed and shook his head. "I remember that one, someone jumped the gun before the Watchers could properly investigate and make tentative contact, by the time they got into the area, they had already started to attack…" he said, shaking his head once again. "So… why are you leaving her then?"

"I… I believe my former Mistress is still out for vengeance, but her target has changed from the Teams to the world," she said. "She and her Alpha have deluded themselves and the rest of the Harem that they're fighting to make a 'new world', but they just want to see this one burn. I won't stand for it."

Ryu sighed as he looked up into the night sky where the smoke of the fires flowed up. "300 years, for 300 years I have been putting a plan into motion, a plan that would shake this very world to it's core," he informed, his voice barely a whisper. "They are a threat to the endgame of this plan, you do realize what that means, correct?"

Helen nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I do," she said. "And honestly, the Mistress and Alpha I knew died that day when my former Alpha became a Demoness - what's left is a twisted remnant of what they used to be…" she then looked up at Ryu, her eyes shining in determination this time. "I feel it's my responsibility to help put them down, and set things right."

"If you are certain," Ryu said grimly as he turned towards the outskirts of town. "If you are prepared to stain those hands of yours with blood, then follow me."

She nodded, even as she fell into step behind him. "Thank you, Hisanaga-san," she said.

"Save your thanks until we are finished," Ryu informed. "And see if you are still willing to thank me then…"

_With Kouji_

Kouji and his Harem had joined forces once more, Silva having knocked her foe unconscious to join Kouji and Mai against their foe, and the Gym Leader had finished his foe, as well.

After the Demoness dodged another strike, though, she paused. "It seems our fight is over for now," she growled. "My Mistress is calling us back. Rest assured, though, our campaign is just beginning, and we shall purge this corrupt world, allowing a new one to rise from its ashes." She then teleported away.

Kouji then sagged down to the ground. "Phew," he said. "That was intense…"

"You did well," Kengo informed as he walked up, wiping the blood off of his hands. "Catch," he ordered as he tossed Kouji a small object. "A reward for helping defend the city."

Kouji caught the object, which turned out to be… "A Badge?" he asked. "You… T… Thank you, sir…" he said.

Kengo nodded. "I suggest you diversify your arsenal if you do plan on challenging other gyms, or even these forces," he advised. "Don't want to be caught with your pants down without anyone around to pull them back up, do you?"

Kouji nodded. "Thank you, and I was intending on it," he replied. "Even my Tou-san has a varied Harem, to make sure all his bases are covered."

Kengo nodded. "If you will excuse me, I need to help with the rescue efforts," he informed before heading off towards the worst hit areas.

Kouji just sagged even farther. "I'd help him, but I am beat," he remarked. "I think it's about all I'm going to be able to do, just to get back to the Pokecenter and into bed before I crash."

"Agreed," Silva informed from her position next to him. "Sleep sounds good right now."

"Yeah," Mai commented from his other side. "Let's get back to the Pokecenter before we crash, though… probably not a good idea to just pass out where we are."

Kouji and Silva nodded, and they started back to the Pokecenter, supporting each other as they walked.

_With Hermione's Harem_

Hermione groaned as she walked with the support of Jade and Daphne as Celeste made sure the way ahead was clear. "Man, I am ready to sleep," Hermione groaned tiredly. "And I am not waking up for at least 12 hours."

"Agreed," Jade muttered. "That battle was so exhausting… we were fighting pretty much non-stop, there, weren't we?"

Daphne nodded, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. "Yeah… it was a close one," she agreed. "But… what caused them to retreat?"

"No clue, but what matters is they _**did**_ retreat," Hermione remarked. "It'll give us time to rest, to recover, and to prepare - if we run into them again, I want to be ready."

Celeste nodded. "To attack innocents like they have, it makes my blood boil in rage," she informed angrily. "When we next meet, I will ensure they do not escape judgement."

"We'll help you as best we can, Celeste," Hermione replied. "We're in this together."

Her three Harem girls nodded in agreement as they continued onto the Pokecenter to rest and recover.

Almost all of the Tamers across the city were in a similar state, tired from the battle and making their way to Pokecenters and hotels to crash. Those who still had energy helped with the rescue efforts.

They'd survived the assault, but a war had begun, one that held the fate of the world in the balance…

END CHAPTER

**NOTES**

**No Special Notes for this chapter.**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**DARK QUEEN, the Queen-Behind-the-Scenes Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Magic/Ghost/Dark (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Human Style (only the best), some Life Energy  
**Role:** Manipulators, dark rulers.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Fighting, Normal, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Celestial, Sonic attacks  
**Attacks:** Call Me Queen, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Teleport, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Dark Blade, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Bomb, Grisly Wing, Shadow Scythe.  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Healing (x5), Night vision, Wingless Flight, High Intelligence, Limited Metamorph Solid Ether Body, Longevity  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Demoness or Succubus (Dark Ritual)

It is (fortunately) a very rare occurrence to find, even in the harem of a strong-willed tamer, a group of powerful Infernals who are willing to place enough trust in one of their number of elevate her even further in power. When such an event does come to pass, however, the result is quite awe-inspiring. Evolving from a Demoness or Succubus through a special Dark Ritual, a Dark Queen is just that; a Queen of all that's Infernal.

Physically, the evolution generally entails the loss of her previous "off" characteristics, such as claws, wings, et cetera, leaving a Dark Queen almost identical to a human woman, albeit a tall, imposing one. The average height for a Dark Queen is 6' even, with variation of up to several inches in either direction being known to occur, though this is sometimes augmented by high-heeled shoes. Her eyes, if not already, will usually become a shade of red, violet, or gold, and her hair tends towards something baroque, with jet-black being seen most commonly. A Dark Queen's skin also generally becomes lighter (tending towards pale), although some seem to prefer to tan to a lesser or greater degree.

For the most part, however, this true appearance is rarely seen, even relative to the rarity of the breed itself. This is due to one of the Dark Queen's most useful (and perhaps unique) abilities; she is capable of metamorphosing a "shell" of her previous body around her true form. Whilst this shell is in place, the Dark Queen will generally fight and act as if it was her actual body, and most of her physical enhancements are reverted to the previous state. However, if she reaches the limit of her previous body's capacities and does not revert to her true form, then she can also be defeated as if she were a Demoness or Succubus. Regardless, this "shell" is seen far more commonly than her true form, and can stand up to all but the newest, most advanced 'dex scanners as of 300 AS. Considering this and the recent flurry of activity in the Celestial community, it is apparent that this kept even the Megami "in the dark" about the true nature of Dark Queens until very recently.

Insofar as personality goes, the average mentality is not at all what one would expect from the Queens of Infernaldom. Rather than the haughty, arrogant, bitch that would generally be imagined to hold such a role, the average Dark Queen has an aura of regal grace and nobility around her that could put the greatest of Elfqeens to shame. It is, in fact, almost unheard of to encounter a rude or otherwise overly unpleasant Dark Queen when in her true form, although they are certainly capable of acting as such when metamorphosed into the shell of a Demoness or Succubus. That is also, of course, not to say that they are not proud or ruthless; au contraire, a Dark Queen will kill (or, more likely, order the death) an enemy as quickly as any other Infernal-type. She will simply be polite and generally calm about doing so.

The likely reason for the loss of a Dark Queen's overt viciousness is the requirement of at least four fairly powerful Infernals to assist in her evolution. Since convincing such self-serving, opportunistic, and untrusting Pokégirls to support her in gaining more power and in becoming their Queen is understandably very difficult, only the most cunning and manipulative Demonesses or Succubi ever manage it. As such, those who ever hope to must learn to control their natures in the process, and the evolution further catalysts this mentality further, although one ought to note that that key word is control...

In any case, the other primary point of note about the mentality of the Dark Queens is that they are, as a rule, manipulative enough to make the most devious of Killer Queens look amateurish. However, this is partially negated by the fact that, in order to be so successful, they do not try to control everything. Rather, by only exerting her influence when it would forward her goals, a Dark Queen precludes her influence being easily discovered and gaining the stigmata that Bondage and Killer Queen have earned. It should be noted, also, that the actions taken to advance said goals are not necessarily negative in and of themselves; they have been known to range from the truly heinous to the heroic; from arranging massacres to ensuring that her tamer is in the right place at the right time to intercept a team attack. Unfortunately, such manipulative tendencies are actually more active when a Dark Queen is acting in her Demoness/Succubus "shell," unlike most of her other characteristics.

Naturally, considering the aforementioned, the dynamics of having a Dark Queen who freely admits to be such are extremely difficult to study, especially since a tamer with such a Dark Queen is generally loathe to lose her goodwill by subjecting her to such scrutiny. However, on the condition of anonymity, several tamers have, with the revelation of the breed's true nature, come forth with some information in this regard. As such, it is known that Dark Queens are very free with their dark blessings, and most harems that they are found in are composed of primarily Fiendish-template Pokégirls, with notable exceptions being those Pokégirls whose evolutionary arc hasn't brought them to what the Dark Queen considers their most useful form and other Infernals. This tendency, combined with her natural charisma, manipulative abilities, and inclination towards leadership, means that almost never is an admitted Dark Queen found in any position but alpha. Unlike other manipulative types, however, a Dark Queen will normally submit to her tamer's desires on issues not instrumental to her ambitions, and simply ensure that his desires are the same as hers of said issues. This, of course, makes her a deceptively attractive option...until one considers how her ruthlessness plays in; a Dark Queen has few inhibitions about what she will do to ensure that said desires coincide.

Generally, however, this insurance is not carried out by the Dark Queen herself. In a further ploy to avoid their manipulation becoming known, most Dark Queens develop a network of lesser Infernals and Fiendish templates who are loyal to her. If referred to at all, the network is usually called a "Covenant," and the exact method or methods through which the members of a Covenant communicate is still unestablished, although magic is considered the most likely. In any case, the Covenant will generally include those Infernals that participated in the ritual that created the Dark Queen and any Fiendish templates created by the Dark Queen or members of the Covenant. Other members aside from the Dark Queen have been known to use the Covenant for their own plans to an extent, but generally refrain from doing so as to avoid becoming dependant upon their sisters, as being willing to trust the Dark Queen does not equate to trusting each other. Inter-Covenant relations are, as of 300 AS, an unknown quantity.

When a Dark Queen must do things herself, however, and opts not to battle in her shell, she is nothing to scoff at. Yes, her strength enhancement is very low, but for good reason; the Dark Queen is not a physical, front-line fighter. Rather, in keeping with her nature as a Queen, almost all of her abilities are ranged, and getting in close to her is nigh-impossible; with her wingless flight ability, she is able to not only remain out of the range of land-based foes, but above them whilst she rains down dark bombs and power bolts. If an enemy does get too close, however, she will generally still be able to hold her own with an Energy or Dark blade, assuming she doesn't just teleport away from them.

Considering the impressive array of powers and connections available to a Dark Queen, going feral is generally almost absurd. However, when it does happen (usually through being left in a Pokéball for too long), the resulting state is quite suited to the 'girl. In essence, she becomes "trapped" in her shell form, losing herself within the illusion of her previous form. As such, it is naturally quite difficult (if not impossible) to identify a feral Dark Queen as anything other than a feral Demoness or Succubus. In fact, the self-deception extends through feral shock; until her personality and higher mental functions have returned to a good degree, she will use "Succubus" or "Demoness" when referring to herself. However, this does have one beneficial effect; the best time to identify a Dark Queen is during taming shock. Once her higher mental functions begin to return and she rerealizes her identity, it is extremely easy to make a slip and refer to herself as "Dark Queen." Should this occur, she should be Pokéballed and turned in to the local authorities. Failure to do so may result in criminal charges.

Another interesting note is that a tamer who tames a Dark Queen out of her feral state will generally win a great deal of gratitude from her. Apparently, due to their regal and proud natures, Dark Queens become extremely embarrassed over their loss of self whilst feral. As such, the tamer who restores her is somewhat of a savior, and unless he displeases her strongly, the Dark Queen may even consider revealing herself to him. In these cases, said tamer usually ends up quite pleased with his "new" Pokégirl; Dark Queens, especially those evolved from Succubi, tend to be highly experienced and unselfish lovers, doing their best to sate their partners' desires so long as said desires do not conflict with her own. In that respect, her sexual attitude mirrors that of her overall attitude when in a harem, except that avoidance of conflicting desires is likely to prove much more... pleasurable to the tamer.

In closing, it is imperative to note that, whilst Dark Queens may seem to be highly appealing Pokégirls... they should be avoided if at all possible. They might not be overtly hostile, bestial, blatantly sadistic, arrogant, or otherwise unpleasant as many of their sisters are, but they are by far the most dangerous of Infernal Pokégirls. After all, even a Mazouku can be curbed of her vile tendencies in the hands of a powerful, noble force... but a Dark Queen's brand of evil is immutable. No amount of humiliation, excessive taming, or respect will ever cause a Dark Queen to truly turn from her path; rather, those who discover the truth and are not fooled into believing her to be innocent or evil enough to join her are generally found dead, if at all. So, no matter how enticing she might sound, do not, for any reason, attempt to gain possession of a Dark Queen!

_**Classified:**_

Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach the public.

We do not need every would-be evil overlord trying to create a Dark Queen!

_**Urgent Notice to all Security and Law Enforcement Personnel:**_

An eliminate on sight order has been put into effect for Dark Queens in all PLC-affiliated Leagues. Caution is advised in carrying it out, however, as there is the potential that her tamer will prove hostile to the attempt, and Dark Queens are difficult to defeat without the assistance of a powerful Celestial or a Pokégirl capable of sonic techniques. The Tamer must not be allowed to dictate policy and should be detained or eliminated if necessary.

It has recently been discovered that the "Dark Ritual" used to transfigure a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen is actually an E-stone Ceremony.

====================  
**Ceremony Description  
**====================  
_**Elemental Stones Needed**_**:** Dark Stone (x2), Dusk Stone (x2)  
_**Area & Time Conditions**_**:** Night and seclusion.  
_**Ceremony itself**_**:**

The E-Stone Ceremony used to evolve a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen is better known as The Dark Ritual, and for good reason. Generally preformed with much more "ceremony" than is required, the exact process long ago merged with the myth. Insofar as has been ascertained, however, the base requirements are a Demoness or Succubus powerful enough to bestow the "blessings" that result in a Fiendish template, at least four Infernals Pokégirls of decent power, two dark stones, two dusk stones, and a magic circle. In order for the Demoness or Succubus to ascend, she must have convinced the four or more supporters (who generally need to be more powerful than a Daimon and cannot be Fiendish templates) to truly trust her and wish her ascent. Considering the nature of powerful Infernals, this is truly a Herculean task, but it is possible, as evidenced by the existing Dark Queens.

Once the four (or more, presumably) supporters have assembled in a secluded area at night, a magic circle must be etched into the ground. It may be as simple or complex as the creator wishes, so long as there is a central position connected by spokes to four surrounding, equidistant positions. The supporters then each must take a Dark or Dusk stone and stand in one of the surrounding positions, whilst the Dark Queen-to-be should stand in the center, not directly facing any of her supporters. At this point, the supporters should place their stone in the center of the markings designating their positions, then begin to focus their thoughts on the ascension of their new Queen. If their trust in her as their Queen is true, then the power of all four stones will be drawn into the circle, then focused through the spokes towards the center. If any of the supporters' trust is false, however, her stone will instead explode, and the entire ceremony will not only fail, but require an entirely new set of stones.

Assuming that the four stones are assimilated successfully, though, the central position will be flooded with power as the entire circle glows a purple-black. Regardless of the weather, black lightning will then strike at four points upon the perimeter of the central position, and an explosion of magical darkness will follow, lasting a few seconds. Once it has cleared, the circle will be broken in four placed (presumably where the lightning struck) and the new Dark Queen will stand in the midst of what is now her Covenant.

It should be noted that this is simply what has been deduced to be the very basic required ceremony. In all documented cases, more gloss and embellishment were present. Such embellishments often include (but are not limited to) ceremonial attire, chanting in Latin or other dead tongues, much more elaborate magical circles, a ring of magical fire between the supporters and the Dark Queen candidate, a sacrifice or sacrifices, et cetera. So long as they do not interfere with the core ceremony, such additions are not problematic and definitely contribute to the aesthetic effect of the transformation.

_**DEMONESS, the Greater Demon Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Dark/Varies (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Special  
**Role:** Commanders, schemers.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Infernal, Normal, Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Celestial, Fighting, Bug, Varies  
**Attacks:** Negative Aura Burst, Energy Drain, Nightshade, Energy Blade, Hypnotic Gaze, Teleport, Dominate, Call Me Queen, (others vary by type).  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Longevity, (others vary by type).  
**Evolves:** Dark Queen (Dark Ritual), Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony), Mazouku (Mechanism Classified)  
**Evolves From:** Daimon (Mana Crystal), Fallen Angel (Further Trauma + Dark Stone)

Proud, cunning, vindictive, ruthless, and unrelentingly intense, Demonesses were perhaps the ideal commanders in the Legions of Terror during the war. Their strategic abilities combined with their commanding natures and somewhat cold reasoning when dealing with those under their command allowed them to direct the Legions to many victories during the war, and made them rather infamous after it. As such, to this day, despite their many advantages, a stigmata against Demonesses remains, even when those against many of the other Infernals (such as Daimon and Succubi) have faded.

In appearance, Demonesses are generally mostly human, but with enough "off" characteristics to ensure that they are rarely mistaken as such. Such "off" characteristics differ from Demoness to Demoness, but some common examples are glowing eyes, clawed hands, and fanged canines, with others varying widely, usually in accordance with the Demoness's variable element. Aside from these "off" characteristics, Demonesses can vary widely in their looks, though most are between five and six feet, and their appearances are often somewhat related to those they had as a Youma or Daimon if they evolved up.

The mindset of the Demoness breed, on the other hand, is much easier to present an average for. As a whole, Demonesses are very proud and very intense, a fact which leads them to often tend towards being very easily insulted. This has lead to Demonesses developing somewhat of a reputation for being short-tempered, because even small (or perceived) insults can set them off, and very rarely will they forget an insult of any kind. On the flip side, however, they are also very easy to flatter, taking compliments almost as seriously as insults... which has problems of it's own; woe be unto the fool who idly flatters a Demoness, for false compliments are generally taken as high insults.

This isn't particularly problematical in and of itself, of course, until one takes into account the fact that Demonesses are also ruthless, cunning, and extremely vindictive. As such, they will often go to very great lengths to extract revenge upon those who insult them, a tendency which has added greatly to the stigmata against them. However, again, this sort of extreme intensity in pursuit of a goal does have a positive aspect, if the Demonesses goal's can be brought into line with her tamer's.

In fact, assuming that her loyalty is won by a tamer (via whatever means), a Demoness will generally be quite an excellent addition to his harem. Not only does she bring her extreme intensity with her, but a Demoness's level of devotion to a tamer is just short of a Dark Lady's... although less slavish and more imaginative. As such, the Demoness will often seek the betterment of her master and his harem, even at the expense of other harem members and especially outsiders. This means that she is a good alpha choice, but also a dangerous one; unless she can be convinced of her harem sisters' worth, she will often be willing to sacrifice them for what she considers an overall gain, a tendency that is based in her Commander Mentality. It should be noted also that few Demonesses ever lose this tendency entirely, and that even those who have been convinced not to do so within the harem will still often sacrifice outsiders for the harem's gain.

In keeping with their Commander Mentality, when it comes to combat, Demonesses prefer to let others do their fighting for them. In battles that allow more than one combatant, she will generally hang back and attempt to direct the actions of the other 'girls. If a Demoness is forced to battle, however, her tactics are usually quick, efficient, and brutal; with elemental powers developed over the course of several evolutions, most Demonesses are not a force to be trifled with. Most are, in addition to this, able to utilize teleportation, making it easy for them to strike at any point they preceived the opponent's defense to be lacking at. Beyond these general guidelines, though, tactics vary, especially considering the breed's scheming nature and the planning skill most Demonesses retain from their time as Daimon.

There is, however, one major exception to the rule of Demonesses preferring not to fight, and that is when their opponent is a Succubus. Whether it's due to a historical feud involving the fact that the Succubi left the Legions of Terror en masse soon after their induction (an insult that few Demonesses have forgotten) or simply to the ardently different approaches to life that the two breeds have is uncertain, but, regardless of the reason, meetings between Demonesses and Succubi almost always result in a battle. As such, only the most foolish, cunning, or intrepid tamer will attempt to keep the two breeds in the same harem. On a related note, should the Demoness win, she will generally become extremely amorous, and so taming accommodations should be readily available if one intends to pit a Demoness against a Succubus.

In any case, aside from after defeating a Succubus (or, to a lesser extent, another powerful opponent), a Demoness's sex drive is fairly reasonable. Her intensity does transfer into her attitude during taming, however, and many Demonesses will be quite passionate in bed. But, as with other areas, a Demoness's Commander Mentality does bring some preferences of its own to taming; mainly, that she usually prefers to be in control. This drive is hardly as strong as that of many other breeds, however, and a loyal Demoness will generally be willing to let her tamer dominate her without too much of an argument.

Like Droidos, Demonesses do not require physical sustenance (although many enjoy eating anyway, just for the taste) or even negative emotions as food. Instead, they must periodically release bursts of negative energy that cause those around the Demoness to feel mildly ill. However, she has more control of this ability than her fighting-type cousins, and can generally designate people (usually only her tamer) to be immune, so long as at least one living, sentient creature is affected. It should also be noted that this ability (or even a somewhat more intense version) can be used in combat as a weakening technique, and is thusly listed in the Demoness's attacks as "Negative Aura Burst."

Finally, feral Demonesses can be quite problematical, often turning other ferals in the area into something of a "personal army." Thankfully, though, they do oft lose fine control over their elemental abilities in the feral state, and often become even further susceptible to flattery. Still, those not exercising caution in their dealings with a feral Demoness and her 'legions" tend to wind up either dead or a slave to keep the Demoness sane. As of 300 AS, threshold into a Demoness is considered impossible due to very few having yet become Pokéwomen.

====================  
_**Ceremony Description**_

**Elemental Stones Needed:** Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Metal Jacket, Mana Crystal  
**Area & Time Conditions:** Any time, with at least one previously wronged harem sister and her tamer present.  
**Ceremony Itself:** Should a Demoness experience some life-changing revelation or humbling experience and lose her willingness to freely sacrifice others, then she gains the potential to evolve into a Demon-Goddess via an E-Stone Ceremony. The ceremony itself is a fairly simple process; the Demoness must, with the evolutionary items fairly close to her, freely and earnestly apologize to those of her harem sisters that she has wronged in the past, and to her tamer form any who are no longer in the harem. So long as these apologies are actually meant and believed by her tamer, the Ceremony will be complete, catalyzing her evolution to Demon-Goddess.

_**NIDOGG, the Stygian Dragoness Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Not Very Near Human Animorph (Snake)  
**Element:** Dragon/Ghost (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivore, strong preference for meat  
**Role:** Transportation, aerial support.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Fighting, Electric, Fire, Grass, Water, Bug, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Celestial, Dragon, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Tail Whip, Regenerate, Wrap, Twister, Dragonbreath, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Grisly Wing.  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Tail Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Agility (x7), Constant Ashen Wings effect, Solid Ether Body, Longevity.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kadru (Dusk Stone)

A rather harsh departure from the rest of her evolutionary line, the Nidogg is a much less... pleasant Pokégirl. Upon coming in contact with a Dusk Stone, a Kadru's typing changes to Dragon/Ghost, although her body stays solid, apparently being made of the same substance of a Demoness or Succubus's. It is suggested that this is because, during the war, Nidoggs served as the steeds for Demonesses and other Commanders in the Legions of Terror, although why Sukebe chose the Kadru as his basis for such a role is a subject of much speculation.

Physically, a Nidogg actually shrinks overall, becoming closer in length to a Ulupi than a Kadru, and more slender, if a bit taller. Her scales generally darken, corrupting into a rust-red, sometimes interlaced with purple or violet patterns. Her "wings," on the other hand, do extend out slightly... but they become frayed and uneven, so as to have almost a skeletal appearance. Her breasts may increase up to half a cup size again, but will generally remain in the C to CC range, with D being the exception. These changes generally allow for more maneuverability on the ground at the expense of some reach and strength, but perhaps the most useful (and strangest) change is the addition of the ability to sustain flight. This seems to be, due to the "ruined" nature of her wings, some sort of variant of Ashen Wings that is constantly in effect, and was presumably induced to allow the Legion Commanders who were incapable of flight an aerial viewpoint.

Unfortunately, however, their role in the Legions also resulted in a mentality adjustment on evolution; one that has made many tamers look upon the Nidogg unfavorably. Nidoggs are, as a rule, somewhat imperious creatures, looking down on most other Pokégirls, and, although this mentality doesn't extend to their masters, it makes them very hard to deal with in a harem setting, as they tend to look down on their master's "lesser servants" with disdain and derision. They do respect power, though, and if another non-dragon type can illustrate that they are superior to her, she will often begin to gravitate to this other as well as her master... so long as at least one harem sister remains "beneath" her. It should also be noted that most Nidogg will never respect other dragon-types, although the reason behind this is uncertain. Some have speculated, however, that it is because they feel intimidated by other dragons, especially the haughty and proud Draco line.

When it comes to combat, the majority of Nidoggs have a strange preference; they like for their tamer (or a Pokégirl who has earned their respect) to ride on her back and directly give her orders. Although this is very useful in a double battle, a grand melee, or against Ferals, it is an obvious disadvantage for normal battles. As such, those tamers wishing to use a Nidogg in more conventional circumstances may wish to invest in short-range radios if he does not wish to spend extensive time training her for more conventional solo fighting. In any case, despite this difficult, a Nidogg can be quite powerful in battle, with her already decent repertoire of techniques augmented by Ghost and Infernal options. Dragon Dance can also be used to increase her already impressive speed and agility, after which she is capable of moving in to strike with her tail, a dragon claw technique, or even wrap. In instances where this is unfeasible, however, Dragonbreath, Twister, and Grisly Wing often serve to "soften" targets whilst she remains safely out of range.

On a related note, however, it should be noted that Nidogg and Yggdra have something of a rivalry. Whether it is because they're Infernal and Celestial evolutions of the same Pokégirl or because they're both powerful dragon types with opposing viewpoints, the fact is that the two breeds get along terribly, mostly due to actions taken by the Nidogg. Unless she is restrained by her master's direct commands, the Nidogg will often attempt to attack the Yggdra's Malorn Tree in an attempt to get a rise out of the Celestial, and this will stir even the normally calm and giving Pokégirl to anger. The ensuing clash, however, is generally not an easy one to predict the result of. Both can fly, weather permitting, both are strong against each other, and although Nidoggs are faster, Yggdra are more powerful and far larger.

When it comes to taming, Nidogg's abilities of flight seem to bring with them similar desires to those of many flying-types; the dream of being tamed in midair. Thankfully, though, this whim is not at all unfeasible. With the addition of a specially-made saddle (that many leagues recommend for Nidogg tamers in general also), strapping oneself in the proper position isn't at all difficult, and aerial taming can be quite the experience. Still, if her master is unwilling to partake of it, most Nidoggs won't brood too badly, as they are thankfully much easier to tame than Kadrus and often submissive in non-aerial situations.

Finally, although feral Nidoggs are not often seen, on those occasions that they appear, they rarely stay in one place, taking advantage of their newfound powers of flight. In these travels, they do not seem to have clear objectives, although they've been known to make unannounced, unwarranted attacks on other dragon types, especially Yggdra. As such, although they're not normally considered particularly dangerous to the average tamer, those in possession of dragon-types are advised to be wary. Thresholding directly into a Nidogg is considered impossible as of 300 AS as none have yet become Pokéwomen.

_**HELLCAT, the Fiendish Feline Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human Animorph (Feline)  
**Element:** Fire/Ghost (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Carnivore, enjoys burnt meat  
**Role**: Unholy predator, Battlefield clean up, Front line fighter  
**Libido:** Average, Shifts to High following a victory  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Water, Dark, Celestials  
**Attacks:** Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Rage, Warm Embrace, Fire Kick, Bite, Fury Swipes, Seductive Purr, Purr Vibrations, Lick, Nightmare Syndrome, Lure, Illusion, Sex Attack 1, 2, and 3, Evil Charm, Devour  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Smell, Sight) (x3), Night Vision, Scent Alteration*, enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3)  
**Weaknesses:** Water deals maximum damage, Need fire to recharge every week.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Youma (Cat E-Medal (Magic/Fire type Youma only) or Cat E-Medal and Fire Stone (All Youma except for Magic/Fire types))

Discovered almost a decade after the discovery of E-medals, the Hellcat is evolved from a Youma. Originally thought to only come from Magic/Fire type Youma when a Cat E-Medal was applied, studies proved that if a Fire Stone and Cat E-Medal were applied simultaneously, then this evolution could come from any Youma type.

Physically, Hellcats can vary as much as their pre-evolved form, ranging in looks from a pure feline Animorph to almost indistinguishable from a regular human. In general, their hair/fur color varies from reds and oranges to solid white, and flows as if it were fire itself. Eye colors lie in the range of normal feline eye colors, greens, yellows, or rarely reds and blues. There has even been one recorded event of a Hellcat who looked remarkably like a white Lioness.

One thing that the Hellcat is good at is cleaning up a battlefield, and reports of Firecats that would eat corpses during the Revenge War are now being looked at again for fear that these were Hellcats. Hellcats generally torch bodies before consuming them, preferring the taste of charred meat above anything else. Even when tamed, they tend to see things in two lights, those that can be played with or those that can be prayed upon. Even when only Alpha bonded, their Tamer falls under the playing category, and she seeks any opportunity to get her 'mate' in bed. Oddly enough, they are considered one of the more 'prudish' Infernals, and while they may flirt, refuse to perform in public among other things (which vary from Hellcat to Hellcat). One particular Hellcat almost seemed Celestial in her obvious embarrassment of any sexual talk outside of the bedroom.

Regardless of how harmless they seem to those they've bonded to, they are considered a danger to those they see as prey. Many humans and Pokégirl alike have been treated to the phrase, "And I shouldn't eat you why?" It is not recommended for any tamer to have a Hellcat in a harem with any mouse or bird type unless they are far stronger than the Hellcat. Otherwise, documented cases have shown that the Tamer will wake up one day with one less Pokégirl and a well fed Hellcat. It is mainly this philosophy of 'meat is meat', in addition to her opinion that good and evil are relative, that put this Pokégirl solidly in the Infernal realm. When asked if they are evil, most Hellcats will state that good and evil are propaganda put fourth by Celestials so they can secretly rule the world. It seems that they not only state this, but truly believe this to be the case, fighting against Celestial backed agendas with the claim that they are 'freeing the masses'. If innocent people have to die or get in the way, then they accept this so long as the greater good are 'freed'. They see true freedom as complete Anarchy, and as such will only bother with laws if their Tamer tells them to.

Hellcats, in addition to feeding, have a need to replenish their fire energy weekly with fire. Usually this is done by building a large bonfire that the Infernal steps into and can actually sleep in. It is speculated that because of this need to absorb fire energy, this breed cannot become the Charred template, and this has mostly proven true in research studies. Another quark of a Hellcat is that they will not tolerate any dog types, period. This usually leads to in fighting, and unless the canine type is stronger than the Hellcat, things progress until either the Hellcat is dead or feeds on the canine Pokégirl's corpse.

Hellcat's have varying preferences for taming, almost always avoiding public tamings in general, which means that though they have several sex attacks, they it is next to never that they are seen on the Sex battle circuits. Though they have the ghost subtype, they are solid and cannot phase, and despite being a fire type they are not too hot to need taming with salves.

The feral state of a Hellcat is marked by the Pokégirl dropping down to all fours, and many find their way to battle sites to devour the dead and dying. As such, feral Hellcats and Valkyries have something of a contention, since the Valkyries attempt to save what a Hellcat would eat. Otherwise, they only attack if they are hungry, and usually target bird and mouse Pokégirls. They are random, having no territory and no set traveling pattern, seeming to embody the Anarchy they claim when tamed.

Scent Alteration - (EFT) (Ghost): This technique allows the Pokégirl to alter her scent in a manner that will throw off the senses of even the sharpest Pokégirl nose. It takes an entire 6 hours for the pokégirl to alter her scent, and afterwards this move may be used again, effectively changing the pokégirls scent to anything they have smelled at intervals of 6 hours for each scent change. It is not uncommon for this move to be used to mimic popular perfume brands in domestic girls.

_**ARMSMISTRESS, the Ultimate Fighting Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Steel  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Normal) to Very Rare (Winged, Gold Continent)  
**Diet:** any human style food  
**Role:** can adapt to almost anything  
**Libido:** Low (High with favored master)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, cat Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Sword Dance, Meteor Punch, Chi Blast, Master Blow. (And Feather Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and Whirlwind if the winged-type of Armsmistress).  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Weapons Knowledge, Armored  
**Evolves:** Seraph (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone), Warrior Nun (Amazonchan/Amazonlee-based Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Amazonchan (works on it's speed), Amazonlee (works on it's strength), and Valkyrie (Dawn Stone)

Amazingly human in appearance; only distinguishing feature that sets them apart from 'normal' humans are the fact that the vast majority of all Armsmistresses have red hair and green eyes, barring regional variances. Their busts do increase from their previous forms, but usually only by a half-cup at most.

The Armsmistress is a hard-to-attain evolved form of the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. They come from either form since it seems to be when an Amazonchan and Amazonlee balance their speed and strength.

They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Herochans and Heroines. This is because Armsmistresses are incredibly skilled fighters, ranging from hand-to-hand to fighting with any form of weapon. (Preferably swords).

Armsmistresses are unparalleled armorers, and each creates her own armor shortly after evolving. The armor of an Armsmistress is also highly sought out by Tamers. The combination of intricately molded steel and leather is incredible in its quality. Few attacks can barely even scratch it. This armor typically reflects the personality of the Armsmistress who crafted it, though armor created for others can be created with their tastes in mind. Few Armsmistresses will ever craft armor for anyone but themselves, however, making these extremely rare.

Even then, the armor is never quite as effective for another as it is for the Armsmistress herself.

Armsmistresses will only remove their armor for Taming. They are perfectly comfortable sleeping in their armor, and tend not to favor post-Taming cuddling, preferring to get back into their armor as quickly as possible. An Armsmistress outside of her armor loses a considerable amount of her strength, and is generally safe to tame without restraints. They become paranoid about attacks when unarmored, however, partially accounting for their low libido. They are more willing to "let down their guard" with a Tamer they trust, which can raise their libido significantly. Armsmistresses will only bathe if dirtied by outside conditions, such as mud and the like, and still prefer to do so while armored, if possible. Armsmistresses have an unusually efficient internal cooling mechanism, allowing them to engage in strenuous physical activity without sweating. They do tend to breathe heavily during these activities, as their circulation system is similar to that of pre-Sukebe cheetahs, though more refined.

Armsmistresses that evolve from Valkyries, called Malakim in some Leagues, are extremely rare. In the wild one can tell if an Armsmistress evolved from a Valkyrie from a simple fact. They have wings, and can learn Flying-type attacks. (This however, has caused many Tamers to mistake an Armsmistress for a Valkyrie and visa-versa).

How to evolve an Armsmistress from a Valkyrie however, is still a complete mystery.

Due to a peculiarity on the part of an Armsmistress' maternal instincts, they cannot fight feline-like Pokégirls. Instead they show great maternal affection towards the feline-types. This is believed to be related to their cat-like circulation system, indicating that Sukebe may have used trace amounts of cheetah DNA in their creation, resulting in unforeseen feelings of kinship with feline Pokégirls.

_**NEKOMATA, the Two-tailed Spellcat Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet**: omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role**: Magic-user, mage assistant  
**Libido**: Low (High seasonally)  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Steel, Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Water, Bug  
**Attacks**: Fira, Thundara, Blizzara, Power Bolt, Scratch, Leap, Dodge, Agility, Teleport, Hypnotize, Illusion, Reflect, Smile, Summon, Tail Whip, Dazzle High Levels only: Ultima  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x6), spellcasting abilities, night-vision, Enhanced senses (x3), Magical knowledge, Telepathy  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Mistoffeles (Tatmon runic tattoos applied)

Though originally the Mistoffeles always had dark fur, head to tail to toe, this newly discovered evolution has all colors available to her fur, though it seems the darker brown to black remains rather common amongst them. However, most of these Pokégirls also have runic symbols emblazoned on their fur, usually 'written,' it seems, by a Tatmon onto her body. The Mistoffeles evolved an hour later as she admired the tattoo-work that her harem sister had done. Less mischievous, more serious, although still rather nice towards those she cares about, the Nekomata's personality barely changes from what she once had been like. Her physical attributes, on the other hand, do change. With no Nekomata found with less than a low C-cup in way of breasts, most seem to possess larger breasts than that. Her fur becomes shorterd, and her skin much more sensitive- no Nekomata will wear clothes unless it's absolutely necessary, for some reason. In the dark, a Nekomata's runic writings upon their fur glows a soft color that seems to be different depending on the individual Nekomata. So far, there have been very few Nekomata reported, and none that have happen to have the same color of glowing runes. The one thing that startles most Tamers is that their new Nekomata has two cat-like tails, each the exact same as the original had been, that is about two and a half feet or so in length and are both prehensile.

Unlike the Mistoffeles, the Nekomata rarely cares to call upon Summoned Pokégirls - they have their own lives, after all, and the Nekomata is conscientious about interfering with others lives in such matters. They have access to their own powers, and gain several powerful elemental spells to assist them rather than ask for assistance from other Pokégirls. In battle, the Nekomata hate to take orders, instead preferring on their own judgment. As such, Tamers that try to tell them what to do must be Delta-bonded with the Pokégirl, or else it is likely that he or she will simply be ignored rather than follow the Tamer's command. Delta-bonded Nekomata trust their Tamer's choices, because that allows them to think it through together. The average Tamer just doesn't think fast enough on their feet for the Nekomata's taste. Although she can use Telepathy with any Tamer or Pokégirl, they are not empathic, and cannot read minds- it works like a radio, in that it's one-way communications until a Delta Bond has been formed.

These Pokégirls also dislike gambling, considering it mostly a waste of time, unless her tamer and harem are in dire straights and require a quick amount of income. Their aptitude for games of chance only increase with their evolution, and this in turn often forces casinos to either set a time limit for how long a Nekomata is allowed in their doors or to ban them from their buildings upon sight. They get along well with Catgirls and Kittens, but not so well with most of the other common feline-types that she might come across. In a harem setting, Nekomata don't actively attempt to become an Alpha: they believe it's too much work to bother with. Instead, they often go for a Beta position in a large harem, which they feel is a better fit for their laid back and studious lifestyles. Nekomata are often bored with mundane tasks, and only taming, battles, or research truly gains their attention for any length of time.


End file.
